Esperanza
by dragonbreath88
Summary: "Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness." An evil rises long after the death of Thorin Oakensheild and his company of dwarves and a hobbit. Now it is up to Lady Elaina, the unknown fifteenth member of that company to bring them together to defeat the growing darkness. Sorry about summary please read.
1. Prologue

**Prologue** (Middle Earth)

The Company of thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, and one wizard made their way towards the beautiful Elven city of Rivendale. They were currently being hunted down by Orcs, led by Azog the Defiler, but thankfully Gandalf the Grey had led them to the Homely House, ruled by Lord Elrond. They made a tight circle as elven soldiers on tall horses circled around them, glaring down at them with emotionless helmets. But one was different. One wore golden armor, sticking out from the sliver armored men, and rode a pure white horse. The elf dismounted and removed his helmet, revealing that he was Lord Elrond himself. He smiled, showing his slightly elongated teeth, as he spotted Mithrandir but it dropped quickly when he spotted the dwarves.

"And do what do I owe the pleasure to be in the presence of Thorin Oakenshield?" The Elven Lord asked with some sort of arrogance. Thorin just glared at the arrogant lord of Rivendale, his company not saying a thing. Thankfully Gandalf stepped and spoke.

"We are being hunted by Orcs," the wise wizard said. "And we decided to take refuge in Rivendale." Before the Elven Lord could speak, a lovely female voice spoke.

"Father?" The company turned to see a lovely elven female with sliver blonde hair, violet eyes, and tan skin wearing a light purple dress walk down the stairs elegantly. In her hair, she had a golden circlet with a river blue stone in the middle. Bilbo stood wide eyed at the elf before him. She had the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen and her skin was beautifully tan, like a roasted marshmallow if it was torched just right. "We have company?"

"Yes my dear," Elrond said as he reached out a hand and helped the woman down the stairs. She smiled slightly and bowed her head to show her thanks. "May introduce Gandalf the Grey, and the company of the thirteen?"

"Ah Gandalf the Grey, I have heard many a good thing about you." The woman said as she bowed.

"And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" the wizard asked as he raised the woman's hand to his mouth for a quick peck.

"This is my daughter Lady Elaina," Lord Elrond answered for his daughter. Bilbo felt himself relax and lease a breath he didn't know he was holding. The elven lord turned towards his daughter. "Will you be joining us for dinner my dear?"

"Of course father," the Lady Elaina said giggling slightly. "It would be an honor to get acquainted with this little company."

At dinner the tension could not be any higher, as the dwarves picked at their food, looking for the meat that they were used to while a small group of musical elves played a relaxing tune that the majority of the dwarves attempted to drown out. While Lord Elrond examined the blades the company found in the goblin cave, Bilbo looked at his small blade with a questioning look. Dwalin noticed this as he chuckled at the young hobbit.

"I wouldn't even bother," he whispered to the young hobbit. "That blade there is nothing short of a letter opener. Probably hasn't even seen battle." Bilbo sighed as he sheathed the blade and looked up and saw that Lady Elaina was watching him. When they made eye contact the Elven Lady turned her head and continued to watch her father converse with the Thorin. As dinner drew to a near, Lady Elaina excused herself and walked off, probably to her rooms, with her ladies in waiting trailing behind her. Bilbo's eyes followed her retreating form until she was out of sight, and apparently Dwalin was trying to get his attention. The older dwarf followed his gaze until he saw what he was looking at, and his mouth twisted into a small knowing smile. He nudged the young burglar, getting his attention. The two followed the Dwarf King as he, Lord Elrond, and Gandalf walked off, while the other dwarves went off to their rooms for the night. Not that they were planning on staying.

After the conversation (you all know it)….

Lord Elrond watched the stars twinkle like a candle flame in a drafty room. These cool late summer nights are what he enjoyed the most. He missed spending these nights before autumn with his late wife, Diana, watching the stars and just forgetting about life. But that was before the War of the Ring, when she was cut down in battle against the dark forces of Sauron. Before she died, the Lady Diana gave the Lord of Rivendale a beautiful daughter, one with the eyes of the clearest waters in the world and hair purer than snow. The Lady Elaina. Meaning bright or shining light. Lord Elrond and Lady Diana were both proud of their daughter, their new heir. But that happiness didn't last long as the dark shadow of the evil Sauron soon fell across Middle Earth, followed by a never ending darkness and bloodshed. Men and dwarves alike came to the Rivendale Lord, pleading for him to join the fight against the evil entity. The elven lord agreed as well as his wife, against his wishes.

"Father, I need to speak with you." Elaina's voice interrupted his trip down memory lane. The Lord Elrond faced his daughter, who was currently wearing travel clothes, complete with hunting bow, knives, and a quiver full of arrows.

"You are not going with the dwarves," he stated. "And that is final."

"But father I have seen these events unfold in my vision," Elaina said. Elrond swore his wife's face briefly was imposed over his daughter's. The elven lord sighed as he continued to listen to his steadfast daughter. She reminded him so much of her mother it was painful sometimes to look at her. "I am to assist on this quest and help. Father please, hear me out. I know you don't want to lose me too, but I can't spend my life sheltered from the world. If I am not with them when they finish their quest, then this world will fall."

"Are sure?"

One minute of silence pasted before she spoke once more, her voice hard and serious. "Positive." Elrond loosed a sigh as he relented. Elaina was her mother's daughter alright: stubborn, free-spirited, impulsive, and beautiful yet deadly. Dianna would be proud.

"Very well." Lord Elrond said as he pulled his daughter closely. He planted a kiss on her forehead and when he pulled back, he tucked a strand of silver blonde hair behind her ears. "Be safe Elaina."

"Well as safe as I can be traveling with a troupe of dwarves across middle earth being hunted down by orcs," Elaina's joke fell short as she beheld the stern look on her father's face that clearly read, 'don't push it'. The young elf flashed her father her best smile before saying, "I will. I promise."

That night, a group of thirteen dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit snuck out of Rivendale, accompanied by a sixteenth member. A young Elf by the name of Elaina, Lady of Rivendale trailed closely behind the company without their knowledge, a pitch black cloak aiding in her blending into the shadow and hiding her silver hair that would've been easily spotted in the shadows. With one last look at her home of 117 years, Lady Elaina continued tracking the company, setting a chain of events into motion that would stretch through the ages….


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** (Modern Day London)

Elaina woke with a start as her alarm went off with a beep. Annoyed, the young elf attempted to get more sleep as she rolled over and put a pillow over ears. Unfortunately her hearing was super sensitive and the pillow didn't do anything. Elaina reached over groggily and shut off the alarm. With bleary vision, the elf read the time. 3:30 A.M. Groaning, Elaina threw the sheets off of her, and stood up, walking across the cold wooden floor. She dressed herself in warm jogging clothes, placed a warm beanie on top of her head to hide her elven ears, and placed a hunting knife in a sheath under her clothes. After locking up her flat, Elaina started to jog down the empty streets of London, England. The crisp winter air was doing wonders for Elaina's troubles. She was starting a new job in this city of glass and metal, a different stretch from where she had been living before. Her father, Elrond, was now a CEO of his own company, Rivendale Hunting Co. which was doing extremely well, from what she heard. Most of the other elves were doing fine, including her kin, the Mirkwood elves, who were cut throat business people. She had expected much from her uncle, Thranduil. He was extremely violent compared to her father, although they did attempt to get along when the two came together for the annual meeting for elves. At least that's what she expected since she hadn't seen her father in forever.

The Lady Elaina stopped as she almost slipped on a piece of black ice. It felt really good to breath in the cold air. It helped her wash away the troubles alcohol couldn't. As Elaina took a swig of water, she inwardly groaned as she realized she was starting her first day as a member of New Scotland Yard. Thranduil had helped pull some strings on the inside of the British Government, mainly calling in a favor from Legolas and Tauriel who both worked as body guards to Mr. Mycroft Holmes. Scuffling in an alleyway next to her put Elaina's senses on high alert, her ears pricking up like a dog.

Sticking her head into the alley, she whispered, "Hello?" There wasn't an answer but the scuffling continued, along with a growl. With practiced efficiency and in a blink of an eye, Elaina had her hunting knife out, which glowed slightly blue. Orcs. Going against her training and instincts Elaina walked into the alleyway, the walls light up by the glowing blue of her blade, her river blue eyes scanning the shadows. The growling continued softly, the smell of orc hitting her in the face like a slap. She switched to her native elvish tongue as she continued.

 _"Come out Orc filth. I know you're here."_ The effect was almost instant, as the growling intensified. Her sharp hearing picked up movement to her left, and she also felt a breeze rush at her. Taking that as her cue Elaina swung her blade, but not before something cut across her cheek causing it to sting. The ancient blade dug into flesh, followed by a squeal that could only be compared to a pig when excited and a gurgling sound. Ripping the blade from the flesh, Elaina saw that her fingers and blade were covered in sticky, smelly black blood. The elven lady looked down with a disgusted expression at the sight of the orc soldier that was squirming on the ground, the knife wound oozing with black smoke. She knelt down her head twisting and cocking to the side, eyes narrowed.

 _"I'm going to ask you once filth,"_ she spat before switching back to common tongue. "Why are you here?"

The orc just smiled as it continued to fade away, chuckling as the smoke traveled up and down his body. They seemed to do that a lot these days when hit with a special blade and in the right place. With a raised fist Elaina threatened once more otherwise she was going to make his fading from existence a lot more painful. This time the orc laughed, coughing when black blood got caught in his throat.

 _"You're pathetic little world will burn!"_ he spat in black tongue. Although with the disgusting physic of Orcs you could never tell if one was male or female. The vile creature was almost laughing hysterically by now. _"An evil is rising, one that you cannot stop. They are both rising now, and you cannot stop-"_

The disgusting thing was cut off when Elaina executed him by slicing his head off, the body and head vanishing in black smoke. She sighed, defeated as she looked down at the orc's weapon that was left behind. The lady wondered about the vile creature's warning. _They are both rising now._ The elven seer had a suspicion about what that meant, but she couldn't confirm it until she consulted both her father and her scrying bowl. Luckily she was going to meet up with her father before she was supposed to meet DI Lestrade. A sting on her cheek caused her to hiss in pain as a clean hand shot up and wiped it only feel a liquidy substance. Great, the beast managed to mark up her perfect complexion. Not that looks mattered to her at all. She was going to have some explaining to do to her father. Tossing the weapon in a dumpster, Elaina made her way back to her apartment, showered, dressed and made her way towards the Tube. She traveled several minutes outside of the city towards her father's business, which was already open and buzzing with activity.

The young elf made her way towards the back, greeting some of the humans who worked for her father. There was Charley, a red head with a strange obsession with all things conspiracy. Then there was Michael, an ex-con who Lord Elrond took in, who had a massive skull tattoo on the back of his neck. Even though he was a mountain of a man and very intimidating, Michael was very sweet and a gentle giant, who had a guilty pleasure of LARPing as an elf on weekends and when he was off. The last of the humans who worked for her father was a young woman by the name of Sarah, who was basically like a sister to Elaina. She was a major tomboy but could also be sensitive and very heartfelt when she needed to be. Just try not to get her in a dress or she will claw your eyes out. The rest of her father's workers were Rivendale's finest warriors or descendants. They had their hair covering their sharp ears and had their hunting knives tucked somewhere secure. They all bowed their heads as they passed Lady Elaina, something she was not accustomed to since she left Rivendale all those centuries ago. The humans however smiled and patted her on the back.

"Ey looks whose back," Michael said as he squeezed Elaina into a hug. "Where've you been love?"

"Out looking for a job Michael that's where," Elaina replied jokingly as she hugged the other humans.

"Well you could've called," Sarah chastised lightly. Ever the mother hen with four children of her own. "Your father has been out of his mind with worry, as well as Charley." She leaned down closely and whispered, "He thought you were abducted by aliens"

"Well I was just so busy lately," Elaina said. "I've been a bit behind on the rent so I have to find something a little more affordable. And Charley," she turned to the short bachelor with a hand over her heart, "I didn't know you cared."

"Yeah, yeah," He said irritated, but embraced the elven maiden anyway. "It's good to see you again Elaina."

"Thanks Charley." She craned her neck trying to locate her father. Sometimes he would mingle with the other employees to help out and give the place a friendlier atmosphere, what with the place resembling the Mirkwood Forest on the Winter Solstice. "Is Father here?"

Sarah nodded. "He maybe in the shooting range. Something's been bothering him lately and he's been really agitated."

"Probably just work," Elaina said as she made her way to the back. "Bye guys, I'll talk to you later." Elaina made her way to the back where the shooting range was. Only bows and arrows were allowed in the back, which one would think would make a place unpopular in this day and age, but it didn't. Many people were shooting either old fashioned long bows or new aged compound bows, but she didn't find her father. Instead she spotted several of her father's personal guards on her father's army so she decided to try there. Walking over to the once eligible bachelor for her hand, Elaina surprised the guard so much he accidentally shot several blunt arrows at her. Luckily the Lady wasn't out of shape. She dodged the arrows and caught the last one as it came within a millimeter from her face.

"Lady Elaina?" Sorhel asked shocked. He threw the traditional long bow down and went to make sure his 'beloved lady' wasn't hurt. Elaina just shook her head and threw the arrow down; crossing her arms as the guard fretted over the scrape on her cheek she received earlier that morning.

"Look I know I blew you off for favor of adventure," Elaina joked as she pushed him off gently. "But you don't have to shoot arrows at my head."

"My apologizes My Lady, I was zoned out," Sorhel said his head bowed as low as he could go.

"It's fine Sorhel. Really."

"So uh, are you here to see me or someone else?" the egoistical guard asked.

"What do you think Captain?" Elaina loved messing with her ex-fiancée's mind. The light that was usually slow in his mind went off as he shaped his mouth into an 'oh'. "So where's father? Sarah said he might be in here."

The captain just scoffed. He really didn't like men at all, since men had destroyed Rivendale at the height of the elven reign sending the place in flames. Mirkwood lasted a bit longer than Rivendale, but it fell just like its sister city. Since then elves had been in hiding, slowly dwindling in numbers. And the Captain wasn't happy about how his home fell to the weakest member of the creatures created.

"Well you can't trust anything a human says," he said coldly. When Elaina glared at him a little bit more he relented. "He was here about an hour ago. He should be in his office. Come on I'll walk with you."

Although she tried to argue that she didn't need an escort, the young Captain insisted, so she soon relented and allowed herself to be led to her father's office. They went through the back room where elves were making traditional bows, crafting more arrows and forging blades and hunting knives. Those bows that bore the standard emblem of Rivendale weren't for sale on the markets. They were strictly for the use of the elves in case of attack.

"We've been increasing patrols around the city." Sorhel answered, as if reading the thoughts of Elaina. "Orcs are getting bolder and stronger. We have lost several good soldiers to these attacks. Something is going on. They've been attacking quickly and relentlessly, each attack wearing us down, which is why your father is planning on closing Rivendale Hunting Co. for a while, just until everything calms down."

"What if they don't?" Elaina asked, afraid of the answer. They reached her father's office door, which was similar to the door to his chambers back in Rivendale: a tear drop shaped wooden door, decorated with golden vines, with a sun and moon knocker in the middle. This door reminded Elaina of the time when she went to ask her father permission to join the company of Thorin Oakenshield. This also reminded Elaina she needed to consult the scrying bowl when she got home from work. Sorhel turned to look at the former heir to Rivendale, and Elaina was shocked as he aged before her eyes, purple bags, and slight worry wrinkles.

"You don't want to know." He said as he walked back to his post. After watching him disappear Elaina shook her head as she knocked three times on her father's door. A muffled 'enter' caused her heart to go in a thunder. She hadn't seen her father in a while; she only just heard that her father was in London in the last century when she had given up her quest to locate the reincarnation of Bilbo Baggins. A pain to do but she had to for the safety of her health and sanity.

Elaina opened her father's door, blinking back the tears that were starting form. Right there in front of her, sat her father, the former Lord Elrond, sitting hunched over an oaken desk working on paper, maybe bills. He long lush hair was chopped off, like many elves had done these days, the rest pulled back into a small ponytail. When he looked up, Elaina felt her heart stop. His usual ageless face was now lined with wrinkles, dark purple bags rested under his now dull brown eyes, and his sleek, lush brown hair was streaked with grey. The only other time she had seen him like this was when she was extremely little, during the War of the Rings. He let himself fade almost into nothing when her mother was killed in battle.

The two stared at each other, both not believing their eyes. The last Elrond had heard of his immortal daughter was after the fall of Rivendale when she headed over to the last remnants of the Shire to say her last goodbyes to her true love. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, the former Elven lord stood up slowly, showing his daughter that he wore a more modern day look of his usual dress: a silken light blue shirt with a high collar and dark trousers with hunting boots. Elaina suspected that somewhere in that ensemble he hid his well respected knife, a curved blade with green design and "trust and honor" engraved on the blade in elven with a green and golden hilt. Elrond stared at his daughter with wide eyes and slightly gaping mouth before collapsing into his daughter's arms, sobbing slightly. Elaina sobbed too, her elven tears stinging the cut made by the Orc. When they had both sobbed out, her father held her at arm's length looking over at the beautiful woman she had become. Elaina could see that he was pleased as his wrinkles started to slowly fade.

"Oh my little princess is all grown up," he muttered as he smiled. Then his scrutinizing eyes furrowed as he caught sight of the scratch that now adorned her cheek. "What happened here?" Elaina's smile vanished as she remembered why she was here.

"An orc attacked me while I was on my morning jog." She explained seriousness creeping into her voice. Her father recognized this tone as he went back to his desk, gesturing to a seat across from his throne like chair. Elaina took it gratefully as she sat down, continuing her. "That's why I'm here. The creature said something that caught my attention and I'm following up on it."

"Ever the detective," her father joke with a slight smile. "What did it say?"

"Something about our world burning and how we cannot stop an evil that is rising." Elaina said furrowing her brow in thought. "He said they are both rising." Elrond froze and a wild look appeared on his face. His eyes drifted over to a piece of parchment that was nailed to the wall, a portrait of an elven woman with honey blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and tanned skin. Her hair was done in classic elven fashion, smoothed and down. And there was a silver circlet with a moon jewel in the middle. The Lady Diana, beloved wife of Lord Elrond, and daughter of the moon and sun. A glance at the clock on the wall that read, 9:30 AM, informed the elf that she had to go or she'd be late.

"Father I have to go," Elaina hated doing this to him, especially with him like this. Elrond nodded, not taking his eyes off the wall. She pulled away and slowly backed out the door, only to jump when Sorhel touched her shoulder. With a hand over the heart she bid the slightly annoying Captain goodbye with a plea to look after her father and to reach out to her if something happens. He promised and bid her a goodbye. They parted ways, Sorhel heading back to the back room, Elaina hurriedly making her way to the Tube. She made it just in time as the train leaving for London was just about to depart. The young elf plopped down on a bench, taking deep breaths. A little girl across the aisle stared at her with wide eyes as she caught a glimpse of her elven ears and slightly sharp canines.

Elaina waved hello at the little girl flashing her teeth. The girl burst into tears as her mother attempted to calm the child. The elf quickly adverted her eyes as the mother looked her way. An hour or so later the train arrived in downtown London. Elaina was the first one off the train as she rushed up the stairs. She thanked the three faced Goddess that she decided to wear nice boots instead of heels. The young elven woman quickly approached the building of New Scotland Yard, which for an instant intimidated her, but she quickly dashed that fear as she quickly ran up the steps and hurried to the stairs. Finally she made it to the top level and went straight to the Detective Inspector's office, praying that she wasn't late.

She knocked gently on the door waiting for the summons to enter. Her cue came and she gently opened the door to see the man she would soon call her boss. The man was relatively aged, with salt and pepper hair, and wrinkles. He was fit, with brown eyes that were sharp and clear, wearing a white dress shirt, dress jacket and a hideous stripped tie. Elaina had a strange sense of déjà vu, as the DI was hunched over, working on paperwork of a possible case. The elf cleared her throat gently and the Inspector looked up finally noticing his guest.

"Hi can I help you?" He asked.

"Uh my name's Elaina Peredhel," she said nervously. "You accepted me into the position a few weeks back? I have references."

"Oh, yes please excuse me it completely slipped my mind," The detective inspector said getting up as he stood up and shook her hand. The elf caught a glimpse of his side arm as he reached up and over to shake her hand. "We weren't expecting you until next week."

"Well I have fallen slightly behind on my payment and I have to move to a more affordable place in town so, yeah." She explained uncomfortably. The DI looked like he understood, his eyebrows raised as he opened up a desk drawer. He placed a side arm and badge on the desk, and closed the drawer.

"Here's your badge," he said handing it to her. Elaina placed it on her shirt, grateful she didn't wear a nicer shirt. "And your side arm. Detective Donovan will show you around and help you get acquainted with the place." A phone somewhere beeped. He sighed annoyingly as he glanced at the phone, but it changed to curiosity, if the furrowed of eyebrow were anything to go by. "Well I hope you're ready Detective Elaina. Looks like you've got your first case." That forced Elaina's heart to start stampeding through her rib cage.

"I-I beg your pardon sir?"

"We have body that was found about fifteen minutes ago," he explained, Elaina following him out the door uncertainly. "Third one this month."

"May I ask why this wasn't on the news Detective Inspector?"

"We wanted to keep from causing mass panic," He said as they got in the car. "Our…..consultant told us that leasing this information to the public would be not a good idea."

"I didn't know Scotland Yard _had_ a consultant," Elaina muttered as they weaved into traffic. About fifteen minutes later they arrived at an apartment duplex, which was right next to a sandwich shop. Well Elaina had seen stranger places. As soon as the automobile was parked, the DI wasted no time, climbing out as Elaina watched, unsure if she should get out. When the DI disappeared through the door, Elaina twiddled her thumbs impatiently. Suddenly a chill snaked its way up her spine, and the young elf got the strange feeling of being watched. Her hand drifted towards her hunting knife as the feeling intensified, so much so that the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. Then there was the low grumbling sound. It was barely noticeable, and if you did notice it one would think that it was the car.

 _Elaina…._ The elf tensed as a voice, both soothing and ruff at the same time, whispered her name. She recognized that voice. He was there at Rivendale, seeking her father's council on the map written in moon runes. He was there when The Lonely Mountain and Dale fell to the darkness of Smaug, the most powerful, intelligent, malevolent and fearsome dragon of the Third Age. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straighter than a steel edge blade alerted her to a presence in the car. She was afraid to do so and didn't want to, but against her will her eyes traveled to the rear view mirror. The elf felt the blood drain from her face. There in the back seat of the automobile, a pale dirty face stared back. His hair raven hair and beard was streaked with gray, his face was bruised. A fresh cut ran from the right side of the forehead, barely missing his eye. His green eyes were glazed over and pale, almost like he lost his sight. Elaina was so scared, she started to fiddle with the purified ring that once belonged to Bilbo and Frodo. Tears prickled behind her eyes as her breathing began to pick up.

"Thorin." The spirit of the King of under the Mountain continued to stare at her, malevolent and all powerful. "What's going on?"

The door opened up causing her to jump. DI Lestrade climbed in, looking at the slightly spooked and paled rookie in the passenger side. "You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Yeah, it's just that you startled me." Elaina said, glancing in the rear view mirror. The spirit was gone, and they were the only in the care. Unfortunately, there was a chill that still lingered. As soon as the car started, Elaina reached for the heater, gaining some worried look from the DI. She pulled his attention away from her and the ghosts of her past. "So you're consultant not coming?"

Lestrade looked a tad bit annoyed, irritated and relieved all at the same time. "They're going to meet us there." Was all he said before the car was plunged into complete and utter silence. The car ride to the crime scene gave Elaina enough time to plunge into her memory. The spirit of Thorin reminded her of the first she had argued with the ill-tempered dwarf in letting her stay.

-Line break (Middle Earth)-

 _Lady Elaina sat on a stump, two of the thirteen dwarves hovering over her. They had caught her sneaking around and watching them, despite her attempt at concealment. The dwarves thought that she was an orc stalking them and attacked, but luckily had stopped right before the ill-tempered leader drove a sword through her heart. It took a while but she finally convinced them that she was there to join their company. And right now that they were currently discussing what they were going to do with the Lady Elf._

 _"I don't care what she says," Thorin whispered, glaring. "She shouldn't be here."_

 _"Maybe she could help us," Bilbo argued. "We have no idea what lies ahead of us. She could get us to the mountain faster."_

 _"No," Balin, the usual level headed person, forcefully but gently said. "Her presence could attract unwanted attention from the wrong sorts." Bilbo sighed and risked a glance back at the immortal being. She was staring at him with those fierce blue eyes, ones that seem to look into his very soul. They were the type that showed the clear and level headedness of their 'guest'._

 _"I say we vote on it," the hobbit heard himself say. The dwarves looked at him and he in turn forced himself to look at the intimidating dwarves in front of him. "If it's unanimous then she has to go back to Rivendale. If it isn't then she stays." Balin chuckled silently at the growing courage of the small half-ling. This quest was good for them._

 _Before Thorin could give his verdict, Gandalf came stumbling through the bush. He stood gaping at the sight in front of him: A young elf from Rivendale being guarded by two heavily armed twin dwarves, while the rest including the hobbit talked in a small circle. The wizard was gone for three hours and this is what happens? He made a note to keep a closer eye on them._

 _"What is this?" The near senile wizard ordered after a few more minutes of gaping wordlessly. He held out his hand for the elf that graciously took it and pulled her up, stopping Kili and Fili from attacking._

 _"This elf was following us," Thorin grumbled. He spat the word elf out like it was the most disgusting thing he could ever say. Said elf crossed her arms looking like she was about to murder a certain dwarf prince._

 _"I was doing it on orders of my father," she explained to the wizard, barely acknowledging how the dwarf said her kind. The wizard narrowed his eyes before the elf relented and she told the truth, "I snuck out. Being a prince, or a former one at that, you would understand that the duties of court can get dull real fast, especially when your own father goes against your wishes not to have an arranged marriage."_

 _"You were going to get married?" Bilbo asked curiously._

 _"Yes." Elaina answered depressed. "It was a diplomatic arrangement with a small elven kingdom in the north of Rivendale. My father wanted to strength the alliance between Rivendale and this kingdom. Personally I think the prince is a total slime ball. He's got the personality of a piece of parchment with the attention span of a moth." Balin couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, and Thorin couldn't but smirk. This elf had some feistiness to her, something that the majority of the elves in Middle Earth didn't have. And she understood the troubles of court that he had when he was prince under the mountain._

 _"Will your father be worried?" Gandalf asked._

 _"I sent word to him earlier by dove. It's more reliable than sending a messenger; cheaper too."_

 _"Well if Thorin is alright with it, then you are welcome to come along with us," Gandalf turned to the dwarf in question, whose bushy brow was furrowed in thought. After a few more minutes of an inner battle, Thorin sighed as he relented. Something told him that she needed to come along with them, otherwise this journey would be all for naught._

 _"Very well," he relented. Looking the elf straight in the eye, Thorin attempted to make himself taller than the elf in front of him. "If you slow us down, we will force you to head back. This isn't an escort. You must protect yourself. Am I clear?"_

 _A momentary pause that seemed stretch through eternity._

 _"Crystal." Everyone sighed as the tension of the past few minutes vanished, leaving everyone tired._

 _"Good." Thorin turned towards his tired company. "Get some rest; we leave at first light. Fili and Kili will take the first watch." The dwarves scattered, leaving Elaina to stare at the fire as the adrenaline started to fade. Suddenly she heard something that sound strange. It was a shrill piercing sound that caused her to cringe._

-Line Break-

The car came to a screeching halt as Elaina was ripped out of her memory. Lestrade jumped out and quickly attempted to quell the modern day vultures that were dubbed the media. Somehow, someone leaked information to the media involving the case, and the fact that there was another murder. The DI turned towards the rookie and ordered her not to comment on anything so the media couldn't twist anything.

Once the two got inside, they were greeted with a bunch of other detectives working diligently to solve the case. The body had not been move quite yet and it was on display for the world to see. He was pretty tall for a human with raven black hair tied back into ponytail and a moustache and a tiny goatee. His skin was pretty dark, which suggested to Elaina that he used to work in the sun. The man wore a blue buttoned up shirt, slacks, cowboy boots, and a trench coat. The face looked familiar; Elaina had to rack her brain as to where she saw a face that regal before. The in hit her. Bard. No this couldn't be him.

"Ah you're here," Lestrade said with relief. Elaina turned around and saw who he was talking too. Two men had come in. One was a tall, lanky man with curly dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and pale skin. He seemed a foot taller than Elaina, and he wore a long trench coat and a scarf, which made it difficult to see what he was wearing. The next man….oh gods. It was…Bilbo. He had shorter hair but it was still a sandy blonde color. He looked human…too human for Elaina. The taller man looked over her as she continued to scrutinize them.

"Do I have something on my face?" Sherlock Holmes asked.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** (Modern day London)

Elaina stared wide-eyed at the two figures that stood in the door. One a tall man with cheekbones that would drive an elven male mad with jealous rage, the other a human version of the hobbit she fell in love so long ago. The three of them just continued to stare, while DI Lestrade looked at them with a wondering look. Just then a man with short dark hair, a lanky frame and a feeling of geekiness walked up to the DI and scrunched his nose as if he smelled something rank.

"What are you doing here freak?" he asked. Elaina cringed at his voice. It was like a mix between a nasally whine and an attempt to sound masculine at the same time. Assuming he was talking to her, Elaina turned to the man, opening her mouth to say some words, but stopped short when Cheekbones spoke.

"I'm here on Lestrade's orders, _Anderson_ ," the man answered curtly. "Why are you here?"

"It's my job." Anderson said in an equally curt tone. Cheekbones just snorted, his blue eyes looking at the ceiling before answering.

"Oh really? Is it your job to lower the IQ of everyone in the room by ten points?" Elaina snorted at that before she could stop herself but quickly covered it up with a cough. Cheekbones was quick witted, she had to give him that, but he still made her uneasy. Something in his voice was oddly familiar, so familiar it sent chills down her spine just thinking about it, how smooth yet very rough it was. Elaina had to shake herself out of her stupor in order to focus, and it was only then that she realized that both the three men were staring at her. She squirmed a bit with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Anderson asked irritably.

Elaina straightened her spine as she stared down this man. How dare he talk to the Lady of Rivendale like that! Of course he probably didn't _know_ whom he was talking to but still! Still glaring at the mortal before her she replied coldly, "Elaina Peredhel."

"This was the newbie I was telling you about." DI Lestrade explained to the forensic scientist.

"Right, so now that we got that over let's get down to business shall we?" Cheekbones stated, shrugging off his over coat to reveal a dark blue button up shirt, nice dress pants, dress shoes. All in all a strange outfit to wear to a crime scene. He tugged on some light blue latex gloves, while the short man just stood there awkwardly. Cheekbones pushed Elaina out of the way, blocking her view of the former bard man, so she made her way over to the short man. Anderson had wondered off somewhere, probably to go lick his wounded ego, so it was just the DI, Cheekbones and the humanlike Bilbo. While they were waiting for Cheekbones to finish scrutinizing the body, the Bilbo look alike and Elaina stood awkwardly in silence.

"Dr. John Watson," he suddenly said holding his hand out in a shake. Elaina recognized it as a handshake. The elven female went to grasp at the forearm like she was taught when she was young. One warrior to another. The man obviously didn't know what she was doing and Elaina felt her face catch fire with embarrassment. She dropped her hand and cleared her throat in awkwardness. Cheekbones looked up briefly at the two before returning to the scrutinizing the body. A few more minutes later in complete and utter silence and Cheekbones stood up, ripping off his latex gloves and straightened his dress coat.

"This man was drugged before being brought here," Cheekbones said stiffly. "His coat is worn but clearly has sentimental value. No signs of obvious defensive wounds, he died rather quickly judging the lack of tears on his clothes. His hands are welled scared meaning that he works with fish and judging from his tan line he most likely works in the fish industry."

Elaina smirked. This man was good, maybe a little _too_ good. She had to be extremely careful. Cheekbones looked pleased with himself as he started to preen like a peacock, but something caught Elaina's falcon like sight. The man with the high cheekbones had turned the collar of the dress shirt up revealing the edge of a red skin on the dead man. Putting on latex gloves, Elaina knelt down and pulled the collar back, revealing a long deep gash that started from where the head met the neck and it traveled down past his neck, disappearing as it travelled into his shirt. There was very little blood on the wound and the shirt, which meant whoever killed Bard, didn't do it in this shirt. Her suspicions were confirmed when she pulled the cuffs of the shirt back and saw that the skin was red and raw. Then the elven maiden caught the strong scent of peppermint. The scent was so overpowering it caused Elaina to gag, forcing her to back off the corpse before she contaminated it with her regurgitation.

"I'll tell you one thing," she said as her eyes watered. "This corpse is not fresh. It's started to decay and it appears that the killer bathed it in peppermint to hide the stench." Cheekbones looked like Elaina had stabbed him in the back and more than a little hurt. Elaina rolled her eyes. Some men had an ego so big it almost rivaled the stone giants the company encountered during the first leg of their journey. And this guy had an ego that towered over Smaug. "There's a cut on the left side of the neck, and deep enough to have severed an artery. But since there's not that much blood on the clothes or around the body that must mean that he wasn't killed here. Just dumped."

Dr. Watson chuckled at his friend's wounded expression. There was something about that chuckle that pulled a small smile on Elaina's face. But she knew there was a possibility that he was dating someone, or even married, so she had to stay away from him until she found out the truth. Cheekbones wounded expression changed to a thoughtful one as his eyes drifted to the walls, where the wood and paint was chipping. It looked like someone had clawed at the wallpaper. It looked like something was embedded into one of the claw marks. Cheekbones walked over to one of the claw mark, but he seemed hesitant to pull it out.

"I got it," Elaina said hiking up her pants leg up, revealing small knife held up by a high ponytail holder. The maiden ignored the looks she felt burning into the back of her neck as she dug the object, a crude looking arrowhead, out of the wall. She put the arrowhead in an evidence bag and watched as a forensic scientist takes it away for examination. Her pocket vibrated, meaning she got at text message. Elaina took her gloves off, dumped them in the decontamination bag and pulled out her phone. She rarely used the phone but she figured it was necessary in this world of technology.

The message caused her to furrow her brow in confusion. Her father, Thranduil, or Galadriel hadn't seen the person who contacted her in years, as he was constantly traveling around the world. The message was written in Elvish so it was strange seeing it written in a text message.

It read, _All we have to do is decide what to do with the time that is given to us._

Smirking Elaina texted back, _No road is long with good company._ After sending it, the elven maid took a deep breath, smiling to her new associates, and said her goodbyes before walking out of the crime scene.

The cold air felt good against her skin and she allowed herself a deep breath before plunging into the crowd of people that had come and headed back to her apartment to do some digging.

-Line break-

John watched as the strange new girl walked out, leaving the three men standing staring as the body was loaded into a body bag to be taken to the morgue for further examination. Sherlock's eyes were wide with indignation, unaccustomed to have people show him up like that publicly.

With furrowed eyebrows, the former army doctor turned to the Detective Inspector and asked, "Who was that?"

"Elaina Peredhel," The DI muttered, his eyes still glued on the door.

"German for half-elven, probably a result from her pointed ears," Sherlock Holmes deduced.

"How could you tell? Her hair covered her ears."

"Obviously she was trying to play with her hair, but she had to restrain herself." Sherlock sounded irritated as he tugged on his overcoat. John did the same, wondering where they were going. Probably to go and talk to his homeless network.

"I'll have an answer to this case by next week Lestrade," Sherlock said as he walked out. John gave the baffled Inspector of New Scotland Yard a halfhearted shrug before following his flat mate out the door.

"Sherlock," John called to the brooding detective. The tall man didn't answer, just pulled his collar up against the cold. The army doctor rolled his eyes as his strides increased to catch up with his tall friend. "Sherlock!"

"What John?!" The tall man snapped.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you mean 'am I alright'?"

John shrugged. "Well it looked like your ego got shot down a couple notches. I mean, it's not everyday the great Sherlock Holmes missed something."

"I did not miss _anything_ ," Sherlock muttered under his breath. John decided to drop the subject before things went sour and the two were left in silence, which gave the army doctor a lot of time to think. The newbie was absolutely gorgeous, with polished river blue eyes, silvery blonde hair and beautifully tanned skin. Everything about her made her seem ageless and lovely, like a goddess. Her cheekbones were as sharp as Sherlock's but a lot more prominent. The woman's smile was absolutely breathtaking, like she could solve all his problems with one word.

"Taxi!" Sherlock's hand shot out, gesturing for transportation. A cab swerved and parked next to the pair as they climbed in. "Waterloo Bridge please."

The cab pulled out and drove at steady pace, leaving the two in silence once more. John could actually hear Sherlock's mind run a million possibilities and probabilities on the situation and it was driving him crazy.

"So are we going to see one of your network?" John asked. He needed to not listen to Sherlock's brain anymore.

"Yes," was the curt reply he got before the cab was plunged back into silence. John nodded as he looked out the window, watching the buildings and people past by. Finally they arrived at the bridge and even before the cab stopped completely Sherlock got out leaving John to pay the fare, like always. When he caught up with the consulting detective was in a deep conversation with the homeless woman.

"Are you sure you saw something?" Sherlock asked the woman who was currently camping out under the bridge. The woman nodded energetically.

"Yah, and it was huge like a wolf on steroids." She gestured with her hands as she explained how she spotted a huge wolf-like creature the other night with a strange shirtless, scaly looking rider on its back. Of course, when she went to the police they didn't believe her, as they could probably smell the booze on her. But Sherlock apparently believed her as he nodded as she continued to tell how she hid and saw that the person, or creature, was carrying something. Something that looked like a dead body. After a few more questions, Sherlock thanked the woman and handed her some money. The two bid their goodbyes and John and Sherlock walked off, not bothering to call a cab as they started to walk, to where John didn't know. But he decided that he wasn't going to spend this in silence.

"So you believe her then?"

"Of course. Why would I not?"

"Because she smelled like booze and was hugging a raccoon, mumbling 'my sweet kitty' under her breath as we left."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as they continued to walk back towards the city, the moment laced with awkward silence. Finally Sherlock cleared his throat. "She informed me that many strangers had been coming around that area at the same time, and they had been coming and going from the sewers. We need to head back to Baker Street and start to dig even deeper." They walked and soon were back at 221B Baker Street. Home Sweet Home.

The two opened the door, ignoring the for rent sign for flat 222B that hung on the front of their door. Before walking up the steps, John decided to give Mrs. Hudson, their landlady, a quick visit but when he approached the door on the door the army doctor heard muffled voices, both female. His hand was hovered and ready to knock but the door opened before he could.

"Oh hello John," Mrs. Hudson greeted, perky as usual. "Is Sherlock back?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs," John answered. The landlady stepped aside, showing that Elaina (he thinks that's her name) was there, still wearing what she wore at the crime scene: a nice shirt with a dressy overcoat, dark blue jeans and brown dress boots. Her hair was still loosely braided, the braid falling over her shoulder.

"John, this is Elaina Peredhel," Mrs. Hudson introduced. "She's your new neighbor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're looking at the new owner of 222B Baker Street." Elaina said proudly as if she just got a car. "Though Mrs. Hudson has yet to explain why it's been vacant for as long as it has. It's a very good place. Better than the one I'm staying at though."

"Oh well, I think you'll find out soon enough." John said mystically. In truth the only reason the flat next to theirs had been vacant for so long was because it was the flat next to _theirs._ No one could stand the constant stench that came from the test tubes and experiments Sherlock constantly conducted nor could anyone stand the horribly violin playing that filtered through the too-thin walls. Elaina just smiled brightly at John's inside joke. Mrs. Hudson smiled at the two.

"Well, Elaina I look forward to you moving in dear," she said, patting the very tall woman on her back. The elderly lady went back into her office, leaving the two to stand there in the hallway awkwardly.

"So…" Elaina stated as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Do you want to come upstairs and get something to drink before you head back?" John offered. Elaina smiled and took him up on his offer. The two made their way up to John's flat. A sound that resembled a pregnant cat giving birth while someone was stepping on its tail echoed through the room, which meant Sherlock was bored and was attempting to placid the feeling by playing on the violin. John heard Elaina groan slightly in pain as they entered. He turned and saw that she was wincing slightly, fiddling with her hands as if she was trying to refrain from plugging her ears.

"You alright?" He asked concerned.

Elaina nodded. "Yeah. It's just that I have really sharp hearing."

"Sherlock could you stop that? It sounds like your killing a pregnant cat." John shouted as he made his way to the kitchen. Elaina stood there in the doorway, examining the little flat; she took interest in the little pictures, sticky notes, and push pens on the wall.

"Tea or coffee?"

"Oh uh tea please," she answered taking a hesitant step in the flat. While John was making the tea, his mind wondered to his guest. He could've sworn he saw her before, but the doctor would've remembered if he met someone like Elaina. She was absolutely breathtaking. In all his years of trying to find someone to settle down with, he had never met someone much like her. Of course she acted like she had secrets, John knew from experience that everyone had secrets, but hers must've been…. huge.

-Line Break-

While Dr. Watson was making the tea, Elaina decided to explore a little bit. Although that was stopped short as she beheld the man at the crime scene, Cheekbones himself. Frosty blue eyes met deep river blue ones, and Elaina was instantly transported to inside the Lonely Mountain, on top of the mountain of gold, staring into the deep golden eyes of Smaug, the King of the Fire Drakes. Though it scared her, the elven maid did not break her stare until a soft clink pulled her from her thoughts. Dr. Watson had set tiny teacups with flower designs on the table in front of her. Smiling softly Elaina made herself comfortable on the couch right under the pictures that were pinned up on the wall. When she took a sip, surprise danced along her tongue. The tea tasted beautifully, a perfect blend of honey and **Camellia sinensis.** It was strange that he knew how much honey to put in her tea, but it was the same to how Bilbo made it.

 _No, don't think about him_ , she chided herself, trying to keep the smile on her face. _He's gone, dead, never to return. You need to stop thinking about him and get on with your miserable, immortal life._

Cheekbones watched her with a scrutinizing gaze, eyes narrowed as Elaina's smile tightened as she tried and failed to keep an authentic smile on her face. Though it was difficult Elaina believed that she had nailed it. It was when Elaina took another sip of her delectable tea that she realized the room was cloaked in an awkward silence, the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock in the corner and the soft clinking of the cups. She decided to use this time to get to know her soon to be neighbors.

"So Doctor Watson, please tell me a little about you," she inquired.

"Oh well I was an army doctor in Afghanistan before I was forced to leave due to injury," The Bilbo look a like recited, as if he was retelling something that he has told many times. "I meant Sherlock when a friend of mine and I bumped into each other. I told him that I was in need of a flat mate and introduced me to Sherlock. He then dragged me to a crime scene and we've been solving crimes together ever since."

"So that's your name," she mused. "Funny. I thought Cheekbones was a good name for you." John snickered at her little joke, not bothering to hide it from Sherlock, who again for the third time that day looked like his ego had taken a beating. But being a person of little emotion the consulting detective did very well to hide it.

"And what about you?" John asked. "What's your story?" Elaina opened her mouth to speak but Sherlock beat her to it.

"You grew up in a household seemingly run entirely by your father, possibly because you mother was out of the picture, possibly because she's dead. Your clothes are fancy but not too fancy, which means that you don't enjoy dressing up. Your father taught you how to protect yourself, become a hunter, a player of a stringed instrument, maybe a harp, sew and paint. Your braided hair over your ears suggests that when you were a child, you were bullied for your ears. You've recently lost someone close to you, a friend very likely a lover, you visit the grave every Tuesday and you keep a piece of jewelry around your neck. Have I covered everything?"

There was a moment of silence, Elaina's eyes wide as saucers and mouth practically on the floor. Apparently she was wrong; this man wasn't good, he was magnificent. This human had just told Elaina her entire life story, with the only mistake being the reason she covers her elf ears. She did that to hide her heritage. Of course there was one time in the late 1960s when she was called Spockette by many fans of a television series. A smile graced her lips as she nodded.

"Yes. Very good, Mr. Holmes, though I have got to say, I'm not surprised at your deductions. I saw you study me at the crime scene today." Her smiled turned into a smirk as she continued. "You are correct in ever thing you said. My mother died when I was young. It was an automobile accident. My father was extremely busy with work so he had every type of tutor brought in, teaching me everything from the art of defending myself to how to play the harp. I learned how paint and sew by myself. I've always had a penchant for teaching myself things. I did lose a friend of my but not recently. How did you know that I visit the grave every Tuesday?"

"The mud on your boots," Sherlock pointed out. Elaina looked down on her sparkling clean boots, eyebrows furrowed in question. The consulting detective sighed in annoyance as he explained, "There are traces of mud on your boots. And those are not boots that you wear on hunting excursions. The only place you can find mud in this city of glass and metal is the cemetery or park. It had rained early this morning. You are fiddling with a chain around your neck that has a ring on it."

Elaina shrugged as her small smile reappeared. "Bravo, Mr. Holmes. It seems that you have deduced me down to a T." Her eyes drifted to the window, where he sun was just setting as snow softly fell. The elven maid's smiled slowly vanished. It was almost nightfall, which meant it was almost time for the Orcs to come out of their hellhole. And if she was going to get to the bottom of this mystery that plagued both her and her father, she was going to have to interrogate a few slime balls. "Well if you excuse me gentlemen but I must take my leave. I must get to back to my flat and pack. Good evening."

She stood up and hurried to the door. Elaina knew it was rather rude to just up and leave, but she had no choice. Most vile things that she had dealt with when the world was referred to as Middle Earth came out at night: trolls, goblins… Orcs and Wargs, all roam the dark streets and hid in the sewers during the day. Any poor soul that was caught out at night in the wrong area was never seen again. Both Mirkwood and Rivendale elves sought to end this plague of horrid creatures due to some of their people disappearing too but so far none were successful.

After Elaina had bid the two men goodbye, she rushed down the stairs, tugging on her coat as she did. The elven maid rushed out the door without another word to the two and out the door. Cold air and a breeze rushed at her, cracking her lungs and chilling her body. She took off at top speed until she arrived at her flat. Opening it up with hurried nervousness, she took the stairs four at a time, which would be physically impossible if she was a human but she wasn't. Elaina changed in record time into her warm hunting clothes and headed to the roof to listen and watch from a vantage point.

The lull of the traffic below her was enough to send her dozing, as she fingered the Ring that hung around her neck on a sliver chain. After Bilbo passed and was buried at sea, Frodo had journeyed to Rivendale to give Elaina his most prized possessions: his sword Sting, the silver he had retrieved from the troll cave, and his journals, which held his account of the journey. The Ring was retrieved from the fiery pit of Mordor once it had been cleansed for a hundred years. She even had the Arkenstone cleansed and kept in a small oak box lined with velvet. It took a long while before both artifacts were in her possession but being an elf, she understood the value of patience.

A horn in the distance shook her awake. Elaina knew that it was well past midnight, but she had to wait. Vile creatures usually come out about half past two. A slight scuffling sound caught her attention behind her. Slowly, as to not draw suspicion, Elaina drew her bow and notched an arrow. The scuffling sound grew louder and louder, and before she knew it she had the bow pulled back ready to fire. Standing across the roof, decked out in forest green with silver blonde hair much like her own, stood Legolas, son of Thranduil, heir to the elven kingdom of Mirkwood. His bow was drawn and pointed towards her, his face grim and determined. A smile tugged on her lips as the situation sunk in and realization that her cousin would've accidently shot her dawned on her.

 _"You startled me cousin,"_ she quipped in elven language. His lips tugged into a smile that mirrored hers. _"You of all people know it is not wise to sneak up on someone who is armed to the teeth."_

 _"Yes but you weren't exactly paying attention."_ Legolas answered in the same tongue, a smile in his voice.

Both warriors dropped their weapons and embraced each other.

"So what brings you to the roof tops Legolas?" Elaina asked in common tongue. The two took a seat on top of an air conditioning unit. "I would think that someone who has the…. ever important job of protecting Mycroft Holmes needed their sleep. Not caravanning all over London looking for an Orc nest."

Her silver haired cousin chuckled. "Well I'm sure glad to see you too Elaina. It's been what? Three centuries since I last saw you?"

"Two and a half," she corrected.

Legolas shrugged. "It is still been a while. Father believed you dead. He made a big deal about it at the last Festival of the Stars."

"Uncle Thranduil makes a big thing about everything to anyone who will listen. He is, how do these modeners say it?...oh a drama queen." The Mirkwood warrior snorted despite the fact that his father was being made fun of. Legolas often clashed with his father's ideals, one of which was to help the company of Thorin Oakenshield defeat the horrors of Azog the Defiler and Smaug. If the choice presented itself, the Elven King of Mirkwood would help, however if it only benefited him and him alone. The two sat in comfortable silence as they listened to the cars drive by, giving them to think about just how much the world had changed. And how much it will continue to change. They were ghosts of the past, forced to watch everything they knew burn to ashes. The silence gave Elaina time to think about the encounter with the goblin king, right before she noticed a change in Bilbo.

-Middle earth-

 _Bilbo silently stood, his pack on his back and quietly attempted to walk. But he was not the only one unable to sleep. Elaina lay on her back, eyes closed but unable to fall into slumber. Bofur shot up as he heard shuffling and turned to see Bilbo walking towards the entrance, carefully avoiding stepping on the other dwarves._

 _"Where do you think you're going?" he asked quietly startling the hobbit. The said hobbit turned around and faced the dwarf._

 _"Back to Rivendell. "_

 _"No. No. You can't turn back now." Bofur said. "You're part of the company. You're one of us."_

 _"I'm not now, am I? Thorin said I should have never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took; I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." Bofur nodded like he understood._

 _"You're homesick. I understand."_

 _"No you don't. You don't understand." The hobbit hissed. "None of you do. You're dwarves. You're used to this life, living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" Bofur felt like a dagger was stuck into his back. Elaina did too, even though she wasn't the one the hobbit was talking about. She felt like she didn't belong anywhere in this world, even among her own people. Bilbo noticed his fallen expression and understood that he went too far. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"_

 _"No you're right," Bofur interrupted. "We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." The raven-haired dwarf patted the hobbit on the back and went back to sleep. Elaina and Thorin both turned their heads when the silence continued to but Elaina opened her eyes when she heard Bofur ask, "What's that?" The sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath and what sounded like sand shifting through a sieve met both warriors' ears. The next thing they knew every dwarf, elf and hobbit were falling into a dark never ending pit._

-Modern day London-

John jolted awake as he realized it was only a nightmare. The army doctor seemed to being having those strange dreams a lot lately and it was disturbing him. Usually he was haunted with memories of the war in Afghanistan, but this was strange. These were so realistic, it was like a memory, one that buried deep within him and they were trying to resurface. When the army doctor looked at the clock and saw that it was around twelve thirty in the morning, he decided to give up on sleep. Sherlock was still up, probably in his mind palace, trying to figure out these gruesome crimes. Oh well.

Feeling slightly hungry, John decided on a midnight snack so he pulled on his robe and opened the door. A feeling of melancholy suddenly overtook him as he examined the kitchen. It was a strange feeling but something he had felt whenever he wondered around the flat at this time. A yearning for something he couldn't quite remember. It felt weird but he shook it off. Outside, thunder rolled across the sky and lightening lit it up like sparks on an anvil. An ominous cloud rolled across the sky, causing John to feel slightly agitated.

He turned to the kitchen, as he swore he heard someone banging musically on the table with things like forks and spoons, and if he listened hard enough, he could've swore he heard people speak. Well, more like arguing.

 _Careful! You'll blunt them!_ He heard what sounded himself chastised.

 _Oh did you hear that lads?_ Another voice asked amused. _He says we'll blunt the knives._ Then he heard something that sounded like gleeful singing, as the banging on the table continued, creating a melody of joyfulness and revelry.

 _Blunt the knives! Bend the forks! Smash the bottles and burn the corks! Chip the glasses and crack the plates! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! Cut the cloth and trail the fat! Leave the bones on the bedroom mat! Pour the milk on the bathroom floor! Splash the wine on every door! Dump the crocks in the boiling bowl! Pound them up with a thumping pole; and when you've finished, if they are whole, send them down the to roll! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

The voices continued, fading into laughter and then quietness. Thunder caused him to jump. Officially creeped out, John rushed back to his room and shut the door. He did a belly flop on his bed, suddenly feeling tired as he was pulled back into the arms of sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (** Modern day London)

It was three days after the murder of the former Bard and Elaina was absolutely miserable. Not only had a raid on an Orc's nest failed, causing a massive loss among the elves of Mirkwood and Rivendale, not only had the moving people broke her mother's piano and harp, and chipped her scrying bowl but the Orc attacks had increased, causing her to be very wary of her surroundings, both day and night. It was all very stressful, she very thankful for the distraction of a travelling wizard that came one morning.

The elven maid was on her way home from the store when she bumped in an elderly man, dropping her cans of soup and her vegetables on the ground. She quickly picked up the foods and hurriedly walked away, apologizing and bidding the man good morning. But she had taken only three steps when the man spoke up, causing her to stop.

"What do you mean 'good morning'?" he called. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

With a smile on her face, Elaina turned back to the man, only to see that the elderly man was an old friend.

"All of them at once I suppose." She exclaimed as she embraced the modern day Gandalf. The wizard chuckled heartedly as he embraced the elf back. Elaina, the first one to pull away, looked at the near senile wizard, seeing a lot of similarities between him when he lived in Middle Earth. His hair was as still wild as ever but it was shorter than usual, and his beard was a little bit more kept, but there wasn't anything other than his clothes that were different. His eyes were still warm brown eyes that sparkled with laughter, and he still carried a wooden staff, with intricate elvish designs.

"It is good to see you Mithrandir. I haven't seen you since after the Fellowship. Where have you been?"

"Oh I've been travelling the world, seeing new things," the wizard explained as they continued to walk. "It has been slightly difficult seeing how times have changed but I have been helping those in need and sharing adventures."

"You haven't been causing too much trouble I presume?" Elaina jokingly asked. They arrived back at Baker Street, and as Elaina attempted to balance the groceries in her hand, she opened the door and led the old wizard to her new flat. When she opened the door, she found all her stuff exactly where the movers left it: scattered in different places. Those guys weren't exactly happy when she refused to pay the full bill and even unhappier when she pulled a knife out when they tried to scare her. They probably wouldn't be taking any more requests from Elaina Peredhel anymore.

Gandalf sat down on a couch while Elaina put the groceries up and whipped something warm to drink up for her guest. 222B looked too much like her rooms in Rivendale, with a bookshelf that held many books that were written in Elven, portraits of long dead people sat on the wall, actual swords displayed, as well as armor that looked like it was polished yesterday (which it was), and many other things of sentimental value. The room was decorated with hand carved wooden furniture that had hand-sewn cushions. Everything from the furniture to the rugs to bedding to dishes and silverware, even the piano and harp, pointed to either hand made or ancient, which it just about was. In one room, there was a tapestry that covered the entire room, which depicted the Company of Thorin Oakenshield's journey, from the fall of the Lonely Mountain to the Battle of the Five Armies. There was a particular cabinet that was more precious than the hidden chest of gold and silver. The wooden was Quebracho, the strongest wood in the world, the handles pure gold that was shaped like vines traveling up the doors. Inside held the armor and weaponry that belonged to Elaina's mother, Diana, who was supposedly the daughter of the Moon and Sun.

The armor was silver and gold, with leaf and vine designs all over the breastplate, helmet and gauntlets. Her sword was leaf shaped, the sheath and handle also gold and silver. There were markings in the old elven, which said, _Live by the sun, love by the moon._ A saying her mother was most known for. Elaina never forgot to clean it, never forgot to oil and sharpen the sword and never forgot to remember the legacy her mother left behind. Protect the innocent, defend the weak and helpless and always be honorable in your intentions.

Elaina was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Gandalf was talking to her.

"…your father recently?" She caught the end of a question. Sheepishly she asked for him to repeat the question, which he just chuckled good-naturedly.

"Have you been in touch with your father recently?" He repeated.

"I only just saw him a few days ago," she explained as she poured the tea. "I have been busy the past few centuries to even bother with a reunion."

Gandalf sucked on his pipe in thought. "Mm and what, if I may ask, had your attention to the point where you couldn't contact your father? You are everything to him."

Elaina sighed, as she knew this was coming. Gandalf could be such a mother hen at times. "I realize that Mithrandir. But with Orcs attacking me every waking moment for the last three centuries as left me little time to worry about Father." She placed the tray with the tea, sugar, cream, and anything else they might need on the coffee table gently. All of the china was of course her mother's so it was pretty ancient but it was lovely.

"Are you sure that is what distracted you? Or was it…. something else?" Gandalf probed. The elven maid silently cursed. She knew Gandalf would find out eventually; he was too smart for his own good.

"I thought I could find him," Elaina muttered as tears started to form in her eyes. "They all have at one point or another. And I just thought, well if I tried hard enough I could find him. But he's never coming back. Ever." She blinked the tears away quickly before Gandalf placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Elaina smiled up at the kindly old wizard.

"So why are you in London Gandalf? Last time anyone heard of you, you were in the States."

"I am here because your father invited me for the meeting of the Elven Council. He said something about murders of some Mirkwood and Rivendale elves that had gone missing since the last Festival of Stars."

"Yes, that's why I came to London as well. Every piece of evidence points to Orcs. Many of the elves found all have their ears cut off and their bodies burned beyond recognition. The ones that had families…. they never received closure. But lately they have gotten bolder." Elaina's explanation was cut off as her cell rang, with an unknown number as the caller. The elf warrior hesitantly answered the phone, relaxing when she realized that Detective Inspector Lestrade was the one calling.

"Yes Inspector?"

"…"

"Has there been a problem?"

"…"

Elaina sighed. "No, no it's fine. I'll be there shortly.

"…"

"And you as well." Elaina hung the phone up and let stress of the pass few days come to her. She threw the tiny cell phone across the room, where it shattered into pieces against the wall. Normally, the heir to Rivendale had complete control over her temper, but these past few days were extremely hard on her. Not since she found out that her mother had died in battle and her father withdrew into himself for a while did she ever have this problem of her temper. Sighing, Elaina went to her bathroom, brushing her elongated canines, walking over to the closet and pulled out her trench coat.

"Gandalf, you are welcome to come with me, or you can stay here for as long as you like. I have to head to the laboratory to help with the examinations."

"I think I'll join you," The wizard stated. He stood stiffly, grabbing his walking stick that doubled as his magical staff. "I want to see if I can assist you. If you can fill me on the previous murders that'd be fantastic."

"Very well." Elaina relented. They walked out of the flat together, with Elaina explaining the murders.

-Line break-

The two arrived at the morgue, thankful for the warm air that blasted them as they walked in. Elaina walked down to the freezer, where the bodies were being held, so that she could view the new body and the body of the Bard. The elf and wizard walked into the lab, where a woman with brown straight hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. She smiled at the two as they walked in.

"May I help you?" the woman asked as Elaina took her coat off and pulled gloves on.

"Oh my name is Elaina Peredhel," the elven lady introduced herself, reaching out to shake hands. Elaina glanced down at her gloved hands, a blush forming on her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Molly Hooper," she introduced herself. "And you are?"

"I am Ian Mckellen," Gandalf answered. Elaina breathed a sigh in relief, as she was thankful for his quick thinking. She never thought about introducing Gandalf to anyone but thank goodness for eons for quick thinking and advanced planning. "I am Elaina's uncle three times removed, in town for a family visit."

"What are you doing here? This lab is off limits to anyone without a pass."

"Don't worry Ms. Hooper, we won't be here too long," Elaina explained as she looked over the body. Her assumption was correct in her theory on how the guy died. His neck was nearly severed, the neck artery nicked, causing the guy to bleed out quicker. The man's wrist was also red and raw, possibly from being in held in chains for an extended period of time. The strong scent of peppermint was gone replaced by the antiseptic smell of chloroform.

"Did you find any chemicals in his system?" Elaina asked. Ms. Hooper glanced down at her clipboard.

"Uh it doesn't seem so," she answered. Elaina hummed thoughtfully as she finished her examination. Orcs weren't known for poisoning their prey and if they did than it would be to kill not to capture. So if he wasn't poisoned he must've been blitz attacked. If he didn't have his memories then he wouldn't be able to use the skills he picked up from his life in Middle Earth. That was the most logical theory Elaina could come up with at the moment, but she wouldn't know for sure until she looked at the arrowhead. Speaking of which….

"Do you know where they placed the arrowhead that was retrieved from the crime scene?" Elaina asked as she removed her gloves and dumped them into the trash. Molly nodded and informed her that it was in the cooler. The elf thanked the human female before walking off towards the back of the morgue. Gandalf followed her silently as Elaina pulled out the arrowhead of the cooler. They bid the woman goodbye and walked off to the lab.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Elaina shouted as she refrained from throwing the arrowhead. The arrowhead had properties similar to Orc arrows, but the markings were not consistent with Orcs. They actually predate the Orcs as the markings looked so old it might've predated Middle Earth.

"Let me see," Gandalf said. After about thirty minutes of teaching him how to use the microscope (eons of living and he still didn't know how to use a microscope) Gandalf examined the arrowhead markings. He hummed in thought, and when he pulled back, the wizard looked very disturbed and agitated.

"Well? What do they mean?"

"Those are the markings that predate Middle Earth," He said stroking his beard, agitated. "Right before the reign of Sauron, the arrows were dipped in a poison so painful that it felt like the body was being dipped in fire."

"Is there any way to detect this poison? Surely it has some sort of scent or something."

"It is undetectable except for a small hint of peppermint." Elaina stopped, just about dropping the glass beaker she held in her hand. She remembered being overcome by the strong scent of peppermint, as if the body was bathed in scented perfume. The scent that attacked her overly sensitive sense of smell still lingered slightly as if it clung to her body like a cloud.

In a daze Elaina asked Gandalf another question. "How much of this stuff does it take to kill a grown man?"

"Less than three hours. An advanced breed of Orcs that is no longer in existence created it, and used in the War of the Ring. All of those wounded with this arrow all died, even though they never died from the wounds themselves."

"What about the side effects?" Elaina asked as she carefully picked the arrowhead up in preparation to scrap the remains of the poison off.

"Uh let's see," Gandalf started to list off a bunch of side effects. "Sweating, fever, vomiting, hallucinations, trouble breathing, pain, confusion, disorientation and finally death." Okay so now she would need to be extra careful when she handled the arrowhead. She placed the arrow back in the bag and placed it back in the cooler in the lab, before shaking her head.

"I don't know about you, Mithrandir but I could do with some lunch," Elaina said stretching. The elderly wizard heartedly agreed before the two walked out of the morgue only to bump into Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. The four of them stood there, each blocking each other's way.

"Oh excuse us gentlemen," Elaina apologized, trying to maneuver past them, only the two to do the same thing, except Sherlock had an annoyed expression. John chuckled as he bid Gandalf and me (rather Mr. Mckellen) good morning before they walked off but Elaina's eyes followed him even when they turned into the laboratory. Gandalf noticed this and nudged the elven lady's shoulder, jolting her out of her thoughts.

With a raised eyebrow, Gandalf remarked, "He looks like Bilbo."

"So?" Was all Elaina asked, continuing to walk on. The elf forced her to look straight ahead of her and let her feet carry her away from the Bilbo look alike. When they walked outside, thunder rolled across the sky as a winter storm hurled itself upon the unsuspecting city of London. The two shadows of time walked back to Elaina's flat, arriving right as the pouring cold rain started to fall in big fat droplets. They sat there, listening to the pounding of the rain, as the elf hadn't bought a television yet, chatting softly about multiple things. But Elaina couldn't get the thought of the poisoned arrowhead out of her head. There would be death and destruction in this modern world if she didn't act fast.

Once the rain had slowed, Elaina ventured out to get the two some lunch, with a quick stop at the cemetery on the way. There was very little activity at the cemetery but that was to be expected on a rainy, cold, dreary day like this. Wrapped in a midnight black overcoat, Elaina made her way to very back of the graveyard where a hand made stone carved with Elven markings. This, like many other tombs across the world where she had been, was a ceremonial gravestone raised in memory of Elaina's love, Bilbo. Since he was buried at sea, the graves were basically memorials but the elven warrior maid always came to the stones when she was distressed.

"Hello love," Elaina greeted smiling slightly. A tear slipped as she continued, her voice wobbly. "I am sorry Bilbo but I can't do this anymore. Gandalf is right; I cannot keep going like this. But don't worry. I will find you, in this life or the next." Elaina placed the sunflowers on the grave, before leaving, feeling much better that she could move on with her life. Next thing she would have to do is consult her scrying bowl and see if she can find where the Dwarves of Erebor were. This was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** (modern day London)

As eleven thirty rolled around, Elaina prepared for the scrying ritual. She busied herself with cleaning and prepping the clay bowl, unboxing the potions that were packed away in the back room, setting up everything that needed to be moved out of the way and dressing in the ceremonial silk robes that were needed to able to channel the magic she would need. Gandalf watched all of these actions carefully, like a hawk or eagle eyeing a mouse. He didn't say anything about how she fretted over the mixtures and not having the right type of water. The old wizard just sat there sucking on a pipe with his old eyes narrowing every now and then.

Around eleven fifty five was when Elaina was ready to perform the ritual. Taking a deep breath, Elaina raised her hands over the bowl of water and potions and started the chant in Elven tongue, " _Oh spirits of the moon and night, bring me the visions I need to serve you. Show me the Dwarves of Erebor!"_

She brought her hands down as a light violet ball formed between her hands and placed it in the water. The ball of light spread throughout the water like a spider web, forming images at the connections between lines. Taking a deep breath Elaina submerged her head in the water. She opened her eyes when the images started. First it was Thorin Oakenshield in his usual battle attire and his company, excluding Bilbo. The scene shifted to show the same company of dwarves except now they wore mechanic clothes, working on cars of all different kinds. Thorin walked in, wearing clothes like the others, except he still held himself like a prince. Elaina's sight blurred for a minute before clearing up. Elaina could easily see the sign on the front of the repair shop, which said, _Erebor Repair._ The vision went by quickly after that and when it was over, Elaina quickly pulled her head out of the bowl, gasping for air. She blindly groped for the pale blue towel she placed by the bowl before she started but couldn't find it. Elaina felt Gandalf place the towel in her hands. Wasting no time, the daughter of Lord Elrond quickly wiped the oils and water off her face and dried the edges of her hair.

"Well?" Gandalf asked.

"From what I could tell," Elaina started slowly, "The dwarves are still dwarves but they run a mechanic shop in the downtown area. Erebor Repair. I don't know if they still have the memories but I'm going to be on the safe side and not bring it up until I know otherwise."

"Mmm," Gandalf hummed thoughtfully. He puffed some more smoke before extinguishing the pipe. "Well I don't know about you but I think I am going to get some rest."

"How long will you be staying?" Elaina asked as she sat down in the other chair. "I know you don't like to stay in one place but I would love your company tomorrow at lunch."

"I believe a visit to your father is way over due," he thought out loud. "And the Elven Council has its annual meeting soon. I will take you up on your lunch offer Elaina. Now if you will excuse me I must retire."

"Of course" Elaina bobbed her head slightly as Gandalf hobbled off to his room. "Have a nice night, Gandalf."

The Wizard parroted that before slamming the door behind him, leaving Elaina alone with her thoughts, which weren't good. The Orc's warning still rang in her head and a feeling of unease kept weighing on her. Something told Elaina that she had to gather up the Company of Thirteen once again and she never went against her gut. Elaina rubbed the bridge of her nose, her eyes starting to close. The elven lady didn't know she was dozing until a sound like a cat being strangled wafted through the floorboards and a strange burning scent, almost like smoke mixed with chemicals, followed. Lady Elaina sighed as she got up and went to her room to change into her nightgown. Ignoring the rancid smell, the elf curled into her bed and drifted off, her memories not giving her the peacefulness she probably deserved…

 _Middle Earth…_

 _After the encounter with the Goblins, the company ran into Azog the Defiler and his Orc army. The dwarves, elf, wizard and hobbit were pushed back to a cliff side where they planned to make their stand. Elaina pulled out her sword, Moon Rapier, and gripped the hilt tightly. She had taken an oath when she became a warrior, which she had followed even through time. Elaina had placed herself in front of Bilbo since he was the only one who didn't know how to protect him with the sword. The Orcs attacked with such ferocity and brutality that Elaina had to focus on keeping the demons away from her and Bilbo._

 _In her peripheral vision, the Elven Lady saw Thorin fighting the main Orc, Azog. From what she heard from her father and the scribes, Azog the Defiler wanted the gold that lay beneath the Lonely Mountain and vowed to end the line of Durin. And he started by beheading King Thrór. After that battle Thráin went missing, eventually leading to the Lonely Mountain Journey._

 _The momentary thought caused her to become distracted. The Orc she was fighting used that momentary distraction against her. It hit her with the hilt of its sword. She was momentarily winded and knocked down to the ground. Elaina raised the sword over her head just in time to stop the Orc from decapitating her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thorin go down as well, though it looked like he had taken a harder hit. She also saw Bilbo run towards the Defiler, killing the Wargs that got in his way. Elaina wanted to feel proud of the hobbit but she was too busy trying to keep the Orc's blade away from her neck._

 _Her salvation came when she caught sight of a dagger just a hair's breath away from her. Taking a deep breath, Elaina quickly moved her hand towards it, grabbing it in a swift movement. Without hesitation the warrior dug the blade hilt deep into the side of the Orc, right between the rib cage. The Orc's eyes glazed over as it choked on its own dark blood. It fell over dead. Everything around Elaina slowed down. The sounds were muffled like everyone was underwater but her own heartbeat and heavy breathing. She turned and saw Bilbo standing up to the main Orc, with Thorin lying on the ground unmoving. Slowly, Elaina stood, wincing at the pain in her head where the Orc struck her._

 _A screech caught her attention. She turned her eyes to the skies, and saw the large Eagles come towards the small skirmish, their claws opened. Elaina squeaked in an unladylike manner as it grabbed her middle and started to carry her away. Through her blackening vision she could see the others being carried away as well, Thorin still lying lifeless. Bilbo was safe other than the dirt on his face he had no scratch on him which was a miracle considering. The last thing Elaina saw was Bilbo's concerned face for both her and Thorin before her world went black._

Modern day London…..

John Watson jolted awake as the images of his dream still imprinted on his mind. This time he had been in the middle of a battle, or a skirmish. He was only several inches shorter than the large black bearded man beside him but there was a woman there that towered over him. In his hand he held a small sword with a leaf shaped blade with interacted designs. The blade was practically glowing blue making it hard to look at it properly. The creatures he was facing terrified him, even though it was a dream. Their faces and body were a pale ashy color with flattened noses and large pointed ears. When they growled, John caught fine razor teeth. Most were riding giant wolves, the white fur matted with blood or mud. John really hoped it was mud.

The dream stopped after eagles the size of planes picked up John. In his line of vision he saw a woman with long silvery blonde hair limp in an Eagle's claws. When he woke very early that morning John was left with a sense of worry and dread settling in the pit of his stomach. The army doctor was drenched in sweat, his voice was raw from screaming, and his covers were strewn on the floor. John swore that the dreams got weirder and more vivid by the day…. or night that is.

Sighing John got up and undressed. The warm shower he received was just what he needed to wash the images and feelings of his dream away. Once dressed in a regular tee shirt, blue jeans, fleece jacket and running shoes. Not his usual ensemble of clothes but it would do when he wasn't running around London.

Sherlock was silently snoring in his usual chair, feet propped up on the coffee table (Mrs. Hudson was going to have a cow) and his violin cradled in his arm like a teddy bear. The scene was so amusing; John couldn't help but snap a picture with his cell phone. Once the picture was saved and the phone tucked back into his pocket, John went over to the sleeping consulting detective and kicked his leg. But Sherlock could sleep. All he did in response to John kicking him was just snore more and got in a more comfortable position. With a roll of his eyes, John walked over to the kitchen and began to make some thing to eat for breakfast.

John had fixed himself and Sherlock, if he ever woke up, an omelet with bacon, bell peppers and everything else. While John was digging into his omelet, Sherlock muttered in his sleep, "No, I am King _snore_ Under the Mountain."

With a roll of his eyes at his friend, John continued to munch on his omelet. A hand on his shoulder caused him to jolt in fear. But when he turned around he saw it was just Sherlock, who looked absolutely horrible. His hair was sticking up in all different directions, his usual ensemble of dark colors wrinkled from sleeping in the chair, and dark circles that stood out even more against his shockingly pale skin. His blue eyes, which usually shone with arrogance and intelligence, were dull with lack of sleep. His pale skin looked almost ashy grey, with sweat drenching his forehead. Sherlock looked like he was ill with a fever, swaying back and forth his eyes threating to roll in the back of his head. John looked at him worried.

"Sherlock? Are you alright?" John asked.

Suddenly it was as if a spell was suddenly lifted. Sherlock's face returned to its normal color, his eyes lost that glassy look and he stopped swaying back and forth. The consulting detective looked around the room as if he had no idea how he got there.

"Sherlock?" John asked slowly. The Consulting Detective furrowed his brow and looked at his flat mate. Then he spotted something on a plate. It looked delicious!

"Oh you made us breakfast," Sherlock commented as he picked up the plate that held his still warm omelet. He started to dig into the food, with John watching Sherlock with a strange and worried look. Normally Sherlock didn't eat during a case and if he did, he usually didn't eat much. Now the skinny man was complaining about how little meat was in the omelet.

"Sherlock there isn't supposed to be that much meat in one omelet!" John near about yelled as Sherlock dumped the entire container of bacon bits onto the omelet.

"Live and let live, John," Sherlock quoted Mrs. Hudson. He stabbed his fork into the omelet a little too hard and proceeded to devour the dish. The poor omelet never had a chance. "Is there anymore?"

"No we don't have anymore," John replied sharply. He gathered the dishes up and placed them by the sink to be washed later. "If you want more then you're going to have to go get some groceries."

"Why don't you get it?" Sherlock whined slightly. "You're always the one to do the grocery shopping."

"How about you get off your arse and actually contribute?" John snapped. He felt unnaturally angry with his flat mate and best friend. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt on edge around his friend of two years.

The tired army doctor sighed, rubbing his eyes. He took a very deep in order not to break down completely and just launch himself at the Consulting Detective. But Sherlock didn't back down as easily. He pulled the corner of his teeth up and bared his pearly white teeth, growling. Actually, _growling_ for God's sake.

"No," Sherlock said. John looked at his friend, taking aback at his voice. His voice was gravelly, like a smoker. It was hugely contrasted with his usually smooth and deep voice. When John met Sherlock's his eyes had taken a strange yellowish hue to them and they were full of hate that John actually thought his friend had actually snapped. But Sherlock blinked and looked around confused, his eyes losing that sickly yellow glow.

"What?" Sherlock asked clearly uncomfortable with John staring at him. "Is there something on my face?"

John decided that he didn't need to start another fight like last time, so he dropped it. He looked at the list, groaning inwardly when he saw the long list of groceries he needed to buy. And soon.

"I'm off to the store," he announced snatching up his wallet and the list. He left without another word leaving Sherlock confused, which is an emotion he usually doesn't feel.

Sherlock shook his head as he went to his room and quickly showered before changing. He looked at his wardrobe. The Consulting Detective decided on a white buttoned up shirt, black trousers, loafers and a black blazer. After dressing, he went back to the living room, and stared up at his pushpin board. The entire board was covered in pictures of who the suspect of the murder of Mr. Ben Barney. All of them had the reason to murder him; the resources at their disposal but all of them unfortunately had an alibi.

Suspect number one was at his country home over the weekend with his wife and kids. Sherlock never understood why people got so upset when one didn't spend enough time with others but that was just him. Suspect number two was in a business meeting during the estimated time of the murder. Everyone New Scotland Yard had interviewed him, and his associated could testify that he was there. The last two suspects didn't have an alibi, which made them viable to be the killer. That or both of them were the killer. One was a man by the name of Thomas Duil, who was supposedly at his flat, but wasn't. According to his maid, he was at his place of work, Mirkwood Company. The other one was an elusive businessman that Sherlock's homeless network had not seen in three days. He had made an appointment with a shady character though Sherlock didn't know whom the shady character was. The man was named Sammy Moron. A rather humorous name, Sherlock had to admit, but according to his records, Mr. Moron was a rather dangerous and powerful man.

As Sherlock contemplated the possibility of either man being the killer, there was a knock on the door. When he opened it up there was his brother Mycroft. His brother looked the same as he always did: slightly chubby, slightly balding, in a new suit (Sherlock deduced that in .5 seconds, a new record). It was interrupted like always but his brother's obnoxious voice.

"If you're done deducing, brother dear, may I come in?"

Sherlock stepped aside to allow his brother in.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Sherlock asked, wasting no time in diving into their usual banter. "Other than to waste my time?"

"It's so good to see you little brother," Mycroft replied in a sarcastic tone. He made himself comfortable in an armchair while Sherlock watched his brother.

"What do I owe the pleasure Mycroft? I have more important things to do than entertain you."

"Like what?" His brother asked, scrunching his eyebrows and tilting his head. "Pretending like you're smarter than I am?"

"I _am_ smarter than you," Sherlock replied back sharply.

Mycroft sighed in annoyance. "Very well Sherlock. You win today. I'm here because there has been quite a stir in Parliament regarding these ghastly murders."

"Now why would Parliament lower themselves to be concerned with murders of the Commonwealth?"

"Three members have gone missing and many are worried they will end up dead!"

Before Sherlock could make a smart elicit remark there was a knock at the door. Why did he have so many visitors today?! When he opened the door there was Elaina with a measuring cup and an embarrassed smile.

"Oh uh, sorry to bother you Mr. Holmes," she spoke. "But may I borrow some sugar? I totally forgot to get it at the store yesterday."

Sherlock just moved out of the way, signifying that she could. Elaina smiled her thanks and walked right in. She only got three steps when she saw that he had company. Her gaze lingered on Mycroft for a little too long before she sauntered into the kitchen. There was some rustling around before Elaina emerged with her measuring cup half full of sugar.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Holmes." She said before leaving abruptly.

-Line break-

After the door was shut, Elaina breathed a sigh of relief before walking back to her flat. She dumped the sugar in a lone trashcan. That 'I need to borrow sugar' was just a front so Elaina could leave something to hopefully unlock any memories John and Sherlock might have. After making sure that she had everything she needed to help the dwarves get their memories, Elaina made her way out of the apartment complex and made her way to the Tube. She waited impatiently for the right train to come, her body tense. Elaina didn't know how on edge she was until a man tapped her on the shoulder and she responded by jumping three feet in the air.

He handed Elaina her cell, which she must've dropped. With an embarrassed smile she took it from him and tucked it into her pocket. Finally the train came and Elaina quickly boarded it. In a velvet drawstring purse, the Arkenstone glowed slightly. The elf placed a hand over the purse, which hung at her waist, to discourage anyone that had sticky fingers. It took about half an hour for Elaina to reach the district the Dwarves lived in. She found Erebor Repairs almost immediately. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin were outside working on a few cars, while Nori, Dori, and Ori were talking to a few customers. In what looked like a break room, sat Balin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and of course Bombur. His bright red hair and chubby cheeks stood out like a sore thumb from the greasy well-toned muscles of everybody else. Elaina didn't see Thorin, and she must've looked lost because as soon as she caught Balin's eye, the former dwarf stood and met her outside the break room.

"Hello lass," Balin greeted "What can I do for ya?"

"Oh I'm here to see the guy in charge," Elaina answered. She didn't know what Thorin went by these days and usually it was best to bluff your way through a situation until you have all the facts. Which is _exactly_ what Elaina was doing right now.

Balin scrubbed his beard in thought. "Do you by chance mean Thomas Orthan?"

She smiled at the man and nodded.

"Yes. I have something that he might want back." Elaina held up the pouch. Balin chuckled and led her to the back room. There talking on a phone was Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. He looked very strange since the last time Elaina saw him, he was wearing armor, chainmail, and was wearing a sword. He wore a business suit with his salt and pepper hair tied back into a small ponytail. Taking a deep breath, Elaina followed Balin into the office.

"Got to go," Thomas hung the phone back on the receiver and looked at the two. "Ben, what can I do for you?"

"Thomas this lovely young lass says she has something that belongs to you," Ben answered, gesturing to Elaina.

"Really?" Elaina nodded. "What is it and how did you come by it?"

"Well, apparently our families have been intertwined with each other since medieval times and while I was doing some cleaning I found this." Elaina opened up the velvet purse and pulled out the Arkenstone. The famous jewel shone brighter when the rays of the sun hit it, appearing to be smoking like dry ice. "It's a jewel only known as the Arkenstone. According to legend it was once a family heirloom of Durin's Folk, which ruled a dwarf kingdom, but lost when the kingdom fell to a dragon. I would've brought it to your father, but I am afraid I have not heard from him."

Thomas's eyes narrowed in wonder and curiosity. Elaina saw the man she once idolized as an excellent warrior struggle as memories appeared to come back. The Arrival of Smaug, the Fall of Erebor and Dale, the Battle to reclaim it, the death of his father and grandfather, the Journey, and the Battle of the Five Armies. Elaina's heart dropped to her feet when she saw the light die down and Thomas Orthan remained. The owner of Erebor Repair just placed the Arkenstone on the desk. Ben picked it up and examined it himself, the light of Balin shining through the modern façade but was also dimmed.

 _So I have to find something stronger to jog their memories_ , Elaina observed. She loosed a frustrated breath as Thomas spoke.

"I don't know what to say Miss….?"

"Perdhel." Elaina answered, trying to hold back the frustration from her voice.

"I don't know what to say Miss Perdhel, but I don't know what I would do with that if it was given to me," Thomas said regretfully.

"It's fine," Elaina assured gathering her things. "I just thought you might've been interested." Her pager beeped, and when she looked it was Lestrade, who wanted her to meet him somewhere in upper London, where there was another body that was found. "If you have any questions, here is my number. Please don't hesitate to call. Have a good day Mr. Orthan."

She scribbled down her cell and house phone number on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to him. The man took it reluctantly but when he did he took with a slight smile. With a quick bow of her head, Elaina walked out of the mechanics shop and headed towards the address.

-Line break-

Thomas Orthan sighed as the office was plunged into silence. It was almost noon, which meant it was almost time for the shop to be closed for lunch. In Thomas's large hands was the piece of paper with Miss Perdhel's number on it, in case he was interested in the stone she brought to him that day. The jewel itself was absolutely breathtaking. It was like it shone like silver in the firelight, like water in the sun, like snow under the stars, like rain upon-

His thoughts stopped abruptly. When did he become so poetic? True the stone was like something out of a fantasy novel but when did he become so deep? Thomas's thoughts flashed to his experience when he made contact with the beautiful jewel. As soon as he held it in front of his face, images passed by, causing his muscles to seize up violently.

The first image Thomas saw was a large cavern that resembled a castle. There were several people who looked elegant and regal, but they looked like fierce warriors. A tall man with silver blonde hair and a crown of twigs led them. The man wore green robes and brown boots, his eyebrows streaked with grey like powered sugar. The group of men bowed deeply to the man that sat on throne. Thorin did a double take when he looked at the man that sat on the throne. He looked exactly like his grandfather, and the man standing on his right, was like his father. The Arkenstone sat in a niche on top of the throne, giving off a glow that lit up the dark cavern.

Thomas blinked and he was suddenly in the middle of a battle with his grandfather fighting wildly with a creature that appeared to be trying to kill him. And it succeeded. When it held up his grandfather's head, Thomas heard himself let loose a scream that hurt his throat. He felt himself charge at the beast with fury and the fight that ensued was nothing short of fierce. Thomas fought so hard that he felt himself get tired, and ultimately the beast got the upper hand. But as the beast was about to decapitate him, Thomas stopped him when he raised a shield that was made from an oaken branch against the beast's sword.

He blinked again and he was in a different place. It seemed like a very cozy place with several rooms and a cozy hearth. Thomas seemed to be staring down a man with blonde curly hair, large ears and big feet with curly hair. He wore a white shirt with overalls and pants that stopped just above his ankles. The man's eyes were wide and he just eluded fear. To Thomas, the man in front of him looked very familiar. Maybe Thomas saw him on the telly? A figure behind the man drew his attention away from the familiar stranger.

 _"Ah Gandalf,"_ Thomas heard himself say. His voice sounded rougher and more gravelly. He took a step into the house, which seemed a little small when he stepped in. But the person he was talking to was hunched over.

When Thomas blinked and he was transported back to his office where Miss Perdhel was staring at him. Something in her face told Thomas that she was disappointed in something. After witnessing those images, Thomas was almost afraid to touch the jewel again, which is why he turned down the opportunity to possess it. She left with the jewel, leaving her number with him.

He was sitting in his chair, facing the window glaring at the piece of paper with a vacant stare. She claimed that she knew his father…. But not even he had heard from him in years. He disappeared after his grandfather was found brutally murdered. Thomas's father was said to have died from madness, but Thomas didn't believe it. He was still trying to find him, using what little of his inheritance he had left to find him. Sighing, Thomas stood and put his jacket on. It was lunchtime and he had some stuff he had to think about. On his way out, Thomas came across his kin, many of whom had been with him since they were young children. They were putting their work down as they prepared to close up shop.

"Hey Thomas!" One of his nephews, Kenneth called. "What are you doing for lunch?"

"I think I'm just going to go to the café across the street," he answered. He had a headache and hoped a cup of coffee would be enough to cure it.

"Okay," Kenneth answered. His auburn haired twin, Fredrick, joined him. "Well I was just wondering if you would like to join us for a quick drink at the new pub that just opened up."

"The Prancing Pony," Fredrick added.

Thomas had to admit, that did sound tempting. He wanted to wash away those horrid images that plagued him, but Thomas knew eventually that they would return. He turned it down graciously and left, with a reminder to be back before one thirty.

Once he got to the café, he chose a little booth in the very back, and twirled the scrap of paper that held Miss Perdhel's number. Something was wiggling in the back of his mind.

 _When he blinked he found himself in a bar, with men being loud as they drank. A bar maid placed food in front of him, and Thomas thanked her. He started to dig in when he got an uneasy he was being watched. Thomas slowly looked up and saw that two men were slowly coming towards him. He stopped, his hand slowly drifting towards a large sword that was propped up next to him. The mechanic was about to lift it, when an old man wearing grey clothing sat down across from him._

" _Mind if I join you?" He asked. The man grabbed the arm of a bar maid that was passing. "I'll have the same. I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."_

" _I know who you are," Thomas answered, his voice deep._

" _Well now that's a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?" Gandalf the Grey asked. Thomas didn't know what a Bree was but he assumed it the town. Thorin looked around before speaking, his eyes darting around._

" _I received word that my father had been seen wandering the wilds near Dunland. I went looking, found no sign of him."_

 _Gandalf looked at him with pity. "Thorin it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thráin."_

" _He still lives," Thorin said with hope. "I am sure of it."_

Thomas blinked and he was back in the café, the waitress placing his order in front of him. With a nod of his head, he took it, sipping it slowly. The piece of paper was clutched in his hand tightly. That was…. strange. Maybe he should just go home and sleep it off. After finishing and paying for his coffee, Thomas sent word to his kin that he was going to head home for a few hours. He needed to think about some things that required silence.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elaina stared upon the body that lay on the ground, surrounded by bearskins with absolute rage. The body belonged to Beron, the last of the skin changers. The sick irony of this murder was that he was covered the surrounding area with bearskins, the animal that he changed into. He still was the extremely large man that he was in Middle Earth, and even by modern days standards. By the large number of scratches and cuts, Beron put up quite a fight against his attackers. When Elaina spotted the body, she near about had a breakdown but she forced the tears down and immediately started to look for clues to who could kill this man. She already had a suspicion on who could've ordered it, but who could've actually done it?

The house that the body was staged in was abandoned, and the room was empty. The telltale scent of peppermint hung in the air, except it was stronger than with Bard. That was pretty necessary because if Beron were cornered, he would've fought like a demon. Whoever used the poison must've picked up the evidence of the arrowheads. They were getting smarter.

There was a curtain that separated a part of the room from where Beron was. While John and Sherlock looked for clues on the body of Beron, Elaina slowly walked towards the curtain with heart pounding in her chest. The elven lady shut her eyes before yanking it back. Elaina opened her eyes slowly, only to have them widen slowly as she took in the image in front of her.

An open eye scrawled in blood. Whispers in the Dark tongue swirled around her, the one Ring of Power starting to burn around her neck. Amidst the multiple thoughts that swirled in her head, one thought, one name popped up in her mind. A name that belonged to a creature of darkness that started a war that took her mother. A name that was so old that no one remembered it even in her time.

 _Sauron_

An image of his real eye popped in her mind causing her to jump back. The other detectives looked at her worried as she excused herself. The fresh air calmed her down slightly, the Ring steaming in the cool air.

"Hey are you okay?" John asked pulling Elaina out of her thoughts

"Yeah." Elaina said not very convincingly even to her ears. With a sigh, she nodded to him before walking back inside. She briefly wondered if she would have to shove a potion down his throat. Shaking her head, Elaina pulled out her cell and texted Gandalf.

 _Those words should never be in the same sentence,_ she thought as she hit the send button.

The conversation went like this:

 _E: He still doesn't remember…what should I do?_

 _I: Didn't you spike his sugar with remembrance potion?_

 _E: Yes but I forgot that he doesn't like sugar._

 _I: We will have to think of something else then._

 _E: Agreed. I'll see you in a little bit._

After the conversation was ended and all the police were packing their things, Elaina took one more look at the Eye of Sauron and the modern day body of Beron. If the ring wielder is rising again, who is the second person? Was it Azog? Or Saruman, the one who raised Sauron in the first place? She would have to deduce these things later as Elaina walked out on the street. Thoughts were running through her head as she blended into the crowd of onlookers that gathered outside of the crime scene. Everyone pointed and gawked as the police carried out the body of Beron. His body was too big for the normal body bags so they had to place a sheet over his body. Elaina had to force herself to look strong as the medical examiners loaded his body onto an ambulance. The ambulance took off, heading straight for the morgue.

John and Sherlock walked out, following Lestrade, Donavon, and Anderson. Elaina felt a sense of evil settle over the city of London, causing her stomach to clench violently. With a sigh the elven lady made her way over to the group, ignoring the questions the press asked her on the way over to them. John smiled slightly when he spotted Elaina and she smiled back, though it quickly vanished when she heard the conversation.

"The man's name was Bent Willy." Lestrade informed them. Elaina listed closely, storing the information in her brain. "He was a trapper by trade, only coming to London to do some business. He kept a small town house downtown but it was torn down for renovations."

"Did he have any family?" Donavon asked. Elaina knew the answer was no but she kept her mouth shut.

"Not anyone that's alive anyway." The detective inspector answered. Elaina knew that Beron was the only skin-changer left, and that Azog the Defiler killed most of his kind. But some were allowed to live, only to be tortured for amusement. Beron once stated that even though Azog had legions of Orcs, they were afraid of the skin-changer's wrath, and Beron's strength alone could kill many legions of Orcs. But by the looks of the body, Beron didn't have the strength he had in Middle Earth. While all these things were running through her mind, John stared at her with a worried gleam in his eye. The former army doctor noticed how her eyes glazed over but retained that knowing gleam that seemed to cause her brilliant blue eyes to seem brighter. After the meeting was done, the six of them went their separate ways, Elaina stood rooted in spot, clearly so deep in thought she didn't seem to notice the group split up. John started to walk up to her, when she seemed to snap out of it and walk in the opposite direction. He tried to keep up but it seemed Elaina was fast on her feet, even when not trying. The army doctor stopped following her when it appeared she was going to the Tube.

John turned around, only to slam into Sherlock. The doctor was slightly startled due to the lack of knowledge of knowing he was there. The consulting detective had that mischievous glint in his eyes that told John that they were going to continue to follow her. Without another word, the two headed off, catching the Tube right as it was about to head off. They immediately found Elaina, looking very anxious and on guard. Several times the doctor and the detective had to bury their heads in a magazine or turn around due to Elaina turning around, like she felt their eyes on her.

At the last stop Elaina got off with John and Sherlock on close on her heels. They followed her until she got to a hunting store, with the name of Rivendale Hunting Co. John furrowed his brow as the name Rivendale sounded vaguely familiar but he just couldn't place it. They were about to enter when they saw the sign on the door said closed.

Elaina sighed as she continued to walk through the store. She knew John and Sherlock had been following her and had been thankful that the store was closed. The lights were off, causing the shadows to seem thicker and more menacing. The designs that were meant to mirror the Homely Home seemed like tree branches in winter in the low light. Elaina was reminded of when she returned home after her travels, only to find once brilliant and most beautiful Elven City destroyed by men and abandoned by her people. She later found out that the armies of men were after the magic and riches that lay behind the walls.

The former Elven lady banished those thoughts with a shake of her head, and continued to walk to the back. The place was completely abandoned, not a human worker or elf in sight. As she approached the shooting range and her father's office, she saw a single light shine through the windows of the shooting range. Slowly opening the door, Elaina spotted Sorhel shooting in the light of a candle. Elaina cleared her throat as to not startle the former soldier. The former captain of the guard slowly looked at her, placing his bow at his side.

"Elaina, what are you doing here?" He asked rushing to her. Sorhel blew the candle out and immediately the heat sensor lights came on.

"I'm looking for father," she answered, having a sense of déjà vu. "I thought he might be here, but apparently he's not."

The two shadows of time stepped out in the hallway, Sorhel turning the lights in the backroom on. It was strange to see the place deserted like this. No warriors practicing their fighting, no sword smiths forging new types of knives or blades, and no work song filling the air. It was absolutely depressing.

"Your father has closed the store for now," Sorhel informed her. "He let the humans go, but still pays their salary accordingly. Too many elves have fled London in fear of the rising Orc attacks. The ones that are brave enough to stay are taking refuge in Mirkwood Company, underneath the building. Your father comes in every once in a while to make sure no one has raided the place."

During the conversation the two had trekked towards Elrond's office, which was bare of any personal items, including the portrait of Dianna. In it's place there was a silhouette of the frame in dust. Elaina sighed as her eyes took in the emptied office. She hoped beyond anything she had within her that her people would preserver much like they did in Middle Earth.

"Where has my father taken refuge?" Elaina asked. She needed to speak with him.

"He has taken refuge with his people, charging me with guarding the store." Elaina could hear a little bit of anger and disappointment in the former captain's voice.

"Would you rather him forsake his people for a store that can be replaced?" Elaina defended. She was stressed enough without having this whiny captain of the guard stressing her more. The last thing she or her father needed were dissention in the people.

"No I just don't understand why he had me guard this place when it was clear there weren't going to be any attacks on it," Sorhel tried to explain but Elaina was already gone, tired of the excuses her former eligible bachelor gave for going against her father.

"If my father comes back, please make sure to tell him to give me a call," she instructed him. Before she walked back to the front of the store, Elaina grabbed several arrows, bowstrings, hunting knives and swords. She needed to stock up her own armory. Sorhel said nothing but watched her walk out of the backroom, sighing sadly as he slowly made his way back to the shooting range to pass the time.

Elaina stepped out of the store, locking it up before making her way back towards the Tube. The elven lady didn't see John or Sherlock anywhere on her way back, so she assumed they went back to Baker Street. The elf took her time, her thoughts swirling with the snowflakes that fell in the winter afternoon. She pulled the collar of her pastel blue trench coat up and shoved her hands in her pockets, both left and right clutching the hilt of the daggers in case of an emergency. Despite being looking like a wanderer, Elaina kept her bearings and her guard up, ready for a surprise attack or ambush.

When Elaina arrived at the station, there were barely any people there. Probably due to the fact that the snow as kicking up. Elaina prophesied that by two there would be a full-blown snowstorm, judging by the way the wind picked up and the snow fell harder. The woman made her way through the empty station, waiting for the train to come. The lights flickered on and off, sending shivers down Elaina's spine.

 _Oh man, it's almost like a horror movie,_ Elaina thought anxiously. Her sharp hearing picked up the sounds of the train approaching, but something else. It sounded like Black Speech, the language of the Orc filth and their master. It seemed like her imagination as when the train sounded like it was getting closer, the Black Speech sounded like the person speaking it was screaming at the top of their lungs. This made Elaina worry and anxious, her heart thundering in her chest with fear of an ambush. Footsteps slow yet steady, echoed behind her. She pretended to not hear it while simultaneously clutching both her knives, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The elven lady felt a hand on her shoulder and used the moment to unsheathe her blade and bring it down…

-Line break-

Thomas Orthan opened the door up to his flat, sighing in relief as he realized a nap was not too far behind. Closing the door softly, the mechanic placed his laptop on the table and made his way over to the window. Pulling the curtains back, he saw the snow pick up heavily; creating a white blanket that blocked the vision of anyone who dared to go out. Sighing Thomas went to his bedroom and laid down on the king sized bed. He didn't go to sleep right away so he decided to turn on the television and channel surfed for a while before dozing.

 _The vision started right where it left off. He and the man called Gandalf were chatting in a medieval like tavern that seemed right out of a fantasy movie. Thorin leaned in close so to not risk the chance of being overheard in the gaily tavern._

" _My father came to see you before he went missing," his voice sounded accusatory and suspicious. "What did you say to him?"_

" _I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the dwarves," he answered defensively. "To destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain and I would say the same to you. Take. Back. Your. Homeland."_

 _Thorin looked at the wizard warily. "This is no chance meeting is it, Gandalf?"_

" _No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough, sooner or later darker minds will turn towards Erebor." The man started to dig through his robe. "I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond."_

" _I imagine they regretted that," Thorin commented dryly._

" _One of them was carrying a message." Gandalf continued unrolling a cloth. He slid the cloth towards Thorin. It was written in a language that frankly looked quite similar to the alphabet except the letters were scrawled on the paper and took on different shapes._

" _It is Black Speech." Gandalf commented. Thomas didn't know what black speech was but Thorin certainly did, as he looked up at the wizard uneasily. "A promise of payment."_

 _Thorin was almost afraid to ask but he heard himself say, "For what?"_

 _The wizard looked at him with something that resembled pity. "Your head. Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves, and together you might have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families, demand they stand by their oath."_

 _Thorin felt almost angry at what the old men was telling him to do. He knew the mission he was suggesting was more of a suicide quest than anything else. Fight Smaug, the firedrake that took down the mighty Erebor and Dale in one fell swoop? The worm that took the treasure of the dwarf family of Durin? The one that drove his grandfather mad with revenge, eventually leading to his death at the base of the same mountain? The wizard might as well be asking Thorin to jump off a cliff and fly. It was absolutely impossible. He had to fight to keep his voice from shouting._

" _The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten that jewel was stolen by Smaug!"_

 _Thorin stopped as the two men that had been watching him closely get up and leave the bar. The two sat there in silence, Gandalf patiently waiting for the dwarf to get his temper back in check before speaking again._

" _What if I were to help you reclaim it?"_

 _Thorin couldn't believe his ears. "How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon."_

" _Yes it does," Gandalf agreed with a sparkle of mischief gleaming in his brown eyes. "Which is why we're going to need a burglar."_

Thomas shot up in his bed, covered in sweat yet near frozen. His heart was beating hard as he attempted to make sense of his dream. Why was he dreaming about him being a dwarf and a wizard talking about taking back a mountain called Erebor? Was it just the stress he had been under, manifesting itself in the form of a strange dream?

That couldn't be right. Even though Thomas has been a vivid dreamer in the past, he had never dreamed out a detailed conversation about taking back a mountain that had been taking by a dragon. What was the dragon's name again? Smog? No Smaug. Thomas got a weird feeling, almost as if there was an itch in the back of his skull that he couldn't reach. Glancing at the clock Thomas saw that it was almost two in the afternoon. Funny since the dream didn't seem that long. Sighing Thomas stood, stretching to get rid of the kinks that he received and made his way to the kitchen. The shop would soon close for the day and his kin would return to get dinner ready. Might as well get everything ready for their arrival.

As he started to clean the kitchen up, the memory of the dream vanished but it was still tucked in the back of his mind. Thunder clapped overhead as the snow fell even harder.

 _Might as well get them something warm to drink_ , he thought as he placed the kettle on the stove and turned it on. He switched the television to the weather channel hoping for some news. Apparently there was a snowstorm heading right for London that will last for the entire day. According to the meteorologist, tomorrow will be sunny but still a typical December day. But for the rest of the day it would be snowing, and hard. Before Thomas could switch the television off, the news came on about several ghastly murders. Of course Scotland Yard was on the case, but Thomas's bushy eyebrows scrunched up when he saw that Sherlock Holmes was assisting. If Sherlock Holmes was helping, things were probably bad. The fellow next to him, John Watson Thomas remembered, causing the mechanic to do a slight double take. He looked like the strange bloke with the large, hairy feet in his… …vision when he touched the Arkenstone. Except this person clearly didn't have the big feet the man in the vision did.

 _He sat at a large table, with is kin in the chairs. The man, Gandalf was there, sitting on the little chair. The hairy-footed man was standing in the shadows listening to the conversation. They were talking about the other dwarf families and a dwarf that resembled Ben asked if they would join the quest._

Thomas blinked and he was back in his own home. He quickly made a lunge for the phone, pulling out Miss Perdhel's number. If he could just ask her a few questions, maybe then he'll finely be done with the visions. The phone rang three times before answering machine picked it up. Sighing Thomas slammed the phone back on the receiver. His heart was racing a thousand miles per hour as picked the phone back up and dialed her number again. He will repeat the process as many times as he needed too.

-Line break-

John stared wide-eyed at Elaina, afraid to move in fear of getting hurt by the amazingly sharp daggers that were poised on either side of his of throat. Elaina looked just as surprised as he was. The army doctor opened his mouth to say something but his mind was a blank. Slowly Elaina removed the knives slowly out of the way, letting John let loose a sigh of relief. His neighbor did as well, placing the knives in the pockets of her trench coat.

She looked at him with a look that would've scared anyone bigger than him. "What are you doing here John? Why are you following me?"

"I was wondering if you're alright," John said.

"So that gives you and Sherlock permission to stalk me?" Elaina gave a dry laugh. The lights flickered on and off and Elaina froze as the train and something else came closer. John heard it too. It was a rough spoken language that he didn't recognize, but yet he did. It grew louder as the train approached. The lights flickered on and off faster until finally they flickered off and stayed off.

John and Elaina had to cover down as the train came by, quickly and not stopping. When it passed the lights flickered back on but John had to make sure the sight he was seeing was real. There were dozens of creatures like in his dream, surrounding them in a semi-circle. They came from the tunnels, crawling like rats slowly licking their lips like they were imagining how good they would taste. John fumbled for his pistol while Elaina unsheathed two swords, one a long rapier with a beautiful blade, the other a shorter blade that looked more like an elongated dagger. The elongated dagger's blade was glowing a light blue. John thought he recognized it from his dream.

"John listen to me carefully," Elaina, said, her voice commanding. "I need you to run."

"I'm not leaving you," John argued. He cocked his pistol and pointed it at the nearest creature.

"John! Don't-" Elaina was cut off by the pistol shot that rang out through the station. The pack of creatures froze as the one John shot slowly stood. John expected it to fall down like a tree cut down, but instead to his horror, the wound started to close, fresh sinew replacing the old. The creature growled and backed out of the way for a taller, scarier one. The larger one looked down on John, his face twisted in a scowl.

 _"Well, well, if it isn't the she-elf,"_ the large one spoke in a strange language. What was really strange about it was John could understand a small bit of it. He caught one word, she-elf. Unless the creature thought John was a female, then it was referring to Elaina. But Elaina wasn't an elf…those were just things out of fantasy novels. Right? But that wasn't the strangest thing. Elaina answered in a similar tongue but this time John understood every word.

 _"Well, well, if it isn't the Orc filth,"_ Elaina growled. The language she spoke sounded more formal and fluid than the language the creature spoke. The creature in front of John made a lunge for his weapon, snatching it up and crushing it with one hand. John looked like a startled rabbit, as he hid behind Elaina like a coward.

 _"Your puny weapons cannot stop us, half-ling,"_ it said tossing the pieces of the gun away.

"No," Elaina agreed in English. She brandished both swords in front of her, her muscles taunt and ready for action. "But these can."

She leapt into action, decapitating three of them in one blow. The more of the creatures there were the more fell beneath Elaina's blades. At one point, John attempted to join the fight but decided against it when he was almost run through with a crude black sword. When the last creature remained, Elaina hesitated to kill, both blades poised to slice its head off. The creature growled in pain and anger as John's neighbor started to interrogate it.

 _"I'm going to ask you this once filth,"_ She snapped before switching back to English. "Why did you attack us?"

"We had orders," the creature answered in English. John couldn't hear anything through his heart pounding in his ears. "'Attack any elf filth you find.'"

"Who is your master?"

The creature did not answer, but instead let a growl emanate from his throat. Elaina repeated the question, pressing the blades harder into his esophagus for good measure. But the creature still did not answer. Elaina, seemingly fed up with all the silence, removed its head from its shoulders. John had to keep the vomit from rising as the head fell to the floor with a loud thump. The body and head were consumed in black smoke and vanished, leaving only the weapon. Now that John was paying attention to his surroundings, he noticed that only the weapons and a small amount of black liquid (he assumed it was blood but he didn't want to know) smudged on the floor. He looked at Elaina with wide, terrified eyes and she looked back at him, barely breathing heavily with eyes that looked like they have seen more then they needed to.

"Come on," she said grabbing his hand. She pulled him up the stairs, having to take it two at a time since John wasn't as tall as her. Once they got back up to street level, they got pelted with snow and ice. But that didn't seem to bother Elaina as much as it did John. She stuffed the shorter blade in her coat pocket and hid the other one behind the folds of her clothes before hailing a taxi. John didn't know if there would be one in this weather. But as he was about say something, a black Taxi pulled up, driven by a middle age man. Elaina and John squeezed in to the backseats, john still too terrified to say something. The driver turned back to them.

"Where to?" he asked.

Without missing a beat Elaina replied, "Baker Street please." Her tone made it clear to the taxi driver that she was in a hurry. Elaina and John sat in complete silence for the entire drive, giving the former army doctor too much time to think about what he just saw. Once they arrived Elaina paid the fare in golden coins. The driver looked like he was about to argue but Elaina was out before he could open his mouth. John followed her, grabbing her wrist before she bolted up the stairs towards her flat.

"Wait what happened?" He asked pulling the woman down to the landing. Elaina looked almost white as a sheet; her eyes wide with a gleam of worry and fear shining clear as the morning sun.

"If you value your life John Hamish Watson, you will not speak of what happened to anyone," She vaguely warned. She retched her wrist from John and started to climb the stairs. Elaina Perdhel was out of sight in two steps.

The former army doctor leaned on the wall, the very spot where he and Sherlock leaned on when they returned from chasing a cab through London when John first met him. His heart was going a thousand miles per hour as he slowly climbed the stairs and entered his flat. Sherlock was already there, sitting in his chair glaring at the window as if the snow angered him. John made his way back to his room without saying hello, slamming the door behind him. He plopped down on the bed, staring up at the dark ceiling.

John was terrified to go to sleep but knew that if he didn't get enough he wouldn't be able to function. Sighing John forced his eyes shut but was still unable to sleep when the clock hit midnight. He hoped that Elaina was doing better than he was.

Elaina wasn't doing much better than John. She placed charms on every entrance in the flat. The front door and the windows were all enchanted to alert the enchanter when and what broke into her place. Sighing Elaina plopped down on the chair, ignoring Gandalf's questioning gaze. The elven lady had said nothing regarding what happened earlier that day. Once Elaina had calmed down and finished the enchantments, she looked at the wizard.

"John and I were attacked by a dozen or so Orcs on the tube," she answered the unspoken question with a neutral expression and tone taking hold. Taking a deep breath she got up and made sure every piece of weaponry she got from her father's company was put in a place that was easy to get to but out of the way of very thing else. Her eyes drifted to the black sticky blood that remained on Sting. Tears filled up in her eyes as she reached for the blade cleaner and started to clean the ancient blade. Once it was shining like new, Elaina placed it back in its display. She sighed as she felt Gandalf walk up beside her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Without looking at her mentor she spoke with an unwavering conviction, "Tomorrow, I am going to the Annual Council Meeting with you. They have to know what is happening."

"Very well." He said. It was strange hearing no argument coming from him but Elaina supposed that he wanted the evil to be destroyed as well. "What about Thorin, Bilbo, and the company?"

Staring at the blade, Elaina answered softly, "I will restore their memories…. tonight." With that, Elaina bid Gandalf goodnight.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (modern day)

Snow fell outside in the early morning light as Elaina stared at the tapestry in front of her as the clock on the wall ticked the minutes away slowly. The elven lady stared at the image in front of her, her eyes narrowed to keep the tears from falling. Bilbo's face looked very expressive, even in a tapestry, Elaina could tell what he was thinking. Despite everything they went through on their journey, Bilbo still had a pure and courageous heart. The same thing, however, could not be said about her. Elaina once believed that the world was filled with good people and that everyone had a pure heart. But all those childhood fantasies were destroyed when she witnessed her first fight between Azog and Thorin on the cliff before the eagles grabbed them. It was then she realized how little she knew of the world, and how much she needed to learn along with Bilbo, but together they learned through the Journey. Her river blue eyes turned to the section of the tapestry that told the second leg that took place a whole year after they started the journey, when they encountered Beron. 

_Middle Earth, 12 months into the journey…_

 _Bilbo studied the Orc league in front of him. He kept his head down and tried to stay as quiet as he coud possibly manage. Once the Orc pack was in range Bilbo tried to count them as the main Orc, Azog sniffed the air, sneering as he did. The Hobbit had finally got everything he needed but as he turned to leave, a growl could be heard to his left Bilbo turned slowly to look and froze at what he saw._

 _A large creature similar to a bear stood on the other crest, watching the Defiler and his legions of Orcs as they started to ride once more. Without wasting another minute, Bilbo took off to where the company was waiting anxiously, not noticing the beast turning towards where he was._

 _"How close it the pack?" The king under the mountain asked._

 _Bilbo took a deep breath before answering, "Too close, couple of leagues no more. But that's not the worst of it."_

 _This time it was Dwalin who asked the next question, "Have the Orcs picked up our scent?"_

 _The hobbit shook his head. "Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem."_

 _Elaina readied her bow as Gandalf asked with a worried tone of voice, "Did they see you?" His eyes went wide, "They saw you."_

 _"No, that's not it," Bilbo shook his head. Elaina sighed in relief but did not put down her bow. There was a new scent in the air that she picked up. It wasn't an Orc or a Warg but a mix between a bear and a man. A strange combination but it put her on guard, even more so if there was an Orc pack on their tail… but there was unfortunately._

 _"Good, what did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse," Gandalf chuckled. "Excellent burglar material."_

 _The dwarves started to talk among themselves while Bilbo was trying to talk. Elaina was the only who saw that and yelled at the dwarves to hush, but they were too noisy, which wasn't the best way to stay hidden. Finally Bilbo, the weak lunged hobbit managed to shut them up._

 _"Will you listen!" The dwarves hushed up and turned to the hobbit. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."_

 _"What form did it take?" Gandalf inquired. "Like a bear?"_

 _"Ye…. Yes, but bigger," to say that Bilbo was shocked that Gandalf knew what he saw was shocking to say the least. "Much bigger."_

 _Gandalf didn't answer as he turned, clearly agitated by what Bilbo said. Elaina was becoming slightly agitated as well as the unknown scent continued to permeate the air. The dwarves and hobbit started to notice the two sorcerer's growing agitation._

 _"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked, getting agitated as well. Gandalf didn't answer but he turned away from the company to think for a moment. "I say we double back!"_

 _"We'll be run down by a pack of Orcs," Thorin argued._

 _"How about we run to the north?" Elaina suggested. "There is an abandoned outpost five miles north. We can hold up in there until the Orcs loose our scent."_

 _"That will take too long," Balin countered. "Besides those roads are too treacherous in autumn."_

 _"There is a house." Gandalf interrupted any more form of argument. "It's not fart from where we might take refuge."_

 _"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked suspicious about this mysterious person who might save their hides._

 _"Neither." The wizard answered vaguely. "He will help us or…he will kill us."_

 _"What choice do we have?" Elaina asked. A roar that didn't belong to any species Elaina knew of echoed through the early morning, cutting off any more discussion._

 _Gandalf looked disturbed and spooked, as he answered, "None."_

 _The dwarves, hobbit, elf and wizard took off, with Gandalf leading. They ran as fast as they could away from the Carrock with the Orcs hot on their heels. The strange group skittered to a stop stupidly as another roar filled the air and shook the earth. Once again they took off with renewed speed as Gandalf gestured the way._

 _"THIS WAY! QUICKLY!" They ran a little longer at top speed before they finally spotted a little house tucked comfortably behind a gate. Another roar echoed through the woods, causing Bombur to run faster, passing everyone even Elaina who had managed to run just a little bit ahead of Gandalf at top speed. The elven lady raised her eyebrow as the chubby dwarf ran past her, being the first on through the gate. The wizard however, stopped at the gate, making sure every one got in._

 _"Come on get inside!" Gandalf gasped as the creature burst through the woods and ran straight towards them, as the dwarves struggled to the door open. It was locked and the lock was just barely above them. Suddenly Elaina remembered she could reach it. "OPEN THE DOOR!"_

 _"Quickly!" Thorin added. Elaina reached up and unlocked the door. The dwarves fall inside as they rush to close and relock the door. They did just as the creature lunged for the door, its head barely going through it. The dwarves pushed the door, their combined strength matching the beasts._

 _"Come on lads!" Dwalin urged through all the grunting and heaving. Elaina had pulled out her bow, while Bilbo pulled out his sword, just in case the beast managed to break through. Finally the dwarves finally manage to close the door. The company took that time to catch their breath and relax for the first time in 12 months._

 _"What is that?" Ori voiced the thought on everyone's minds. Gandalf had been examining the house, which seemed to double as a barn._

 _"That…is our host." It was frightening how everyone turned in sync to look at Gandalf, his or her eyes shining in simultaneous confusion. The wizard thankfully elaborated, "His name is Beron, he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However he is not over fond of dwarves."_

 _The company turned as they heard the bear, their host, outside moving. Ori placed his ear against the door, his face wide and mouth opened._

 _"He's leaving," he announced. Dori pulled the young dwarf away from the door, his face looking spooked._

 _"Come away from there!" The older dwarf ordered gently. "It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious, he's under some dark spell."_

 _Gandalf huffed in annoyance. "Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own." The wizard removed his hat and sat it down on a bench. "Alright now, get some sleep all of you. You'll be safe here tonight. I hope."_

 _The last part was muttered but Elaina caught it. She knew as she laid her head down on a straw pillow that night was going to be a very unrestful one._

Modern day London….

Elaina blinked as she returned to the present, her pager beeping annoyingly. She reached for it and glanced at it, her tired eyes reading the message.

It read, _meet me at this address. Another body had been found._

The elven lady shook her head as she stood stiffly and made her way toward her room. This day was going to be long and hard since she got very little sleep last night. Nightmares penetrated her dreams, screams of her people permeated the air and the fear of being ambushed and slaughtered in her sleep kept the Elven lady from even dozing slightly. She cursed the Orc race down to the deepest and fiery part of hell from whist they came. The Rivendale heir rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she entered the living room, finding Gandalf well rested and eating a bowl of cereal.

 _Glad someone got some rest,_ Elaina thought irately. She quickly dashed to her room before slamming the door and undressing. Once her shower was complete, Elaina dressed in a nice button up light blue top and a jean jacket. She pulled on some faded jeans and placed her hunting boots on. The Lady of Rivendale slide several knives into her boots, placed several daggers in her jacket pockets and made sure to grab her phone.

"I'm off to the crime scene," Elaina announced.

"Elaina, be careful," Gandalf warned. "There is a darkness in the air that seeks to destroy any sliver of light it can find."

"I know," the elven lady admitted gravely before leaving. The Tube ride was uneventfully, over than the time when she felt a darkness growing and she near about severed two teenagers when they tried to pick pocket her. At least she set those kids back on the right road. Elaina kept her head down and avoided the police after that. Even though she counted as the police.

About twelve thirty was when Elaina finally made it to the crime scene. It was in an abandoned part of town, near the fishing district, where the majority of the Rivendale and Mirkwood elves do most of their patrolling. If there was something amiss, especially if it had to do with Orcs then the elves wouldn't hesitate to call in backup, no matter how big their pride or ego was. Elaina felt her hands clench in anger as she realized that more elves are being murdered. This was something for her father and uncle to investigate.

She pulled out her phone and sent a group text to Gandalf, Elrond and Thranduil, informing them of the recent development. She added one last note about meeting up before the Annual Meeting, but…Elaina couldn't do anything until she got all the information.

The flurry of media attention that was already at the scene was sickening to Elaina. To think that these people got their money from the horrible happenings in the world: the terrorist attacks, the school and public shootings, the corruption of politics and the murders. It sickened Elaina to the core to think about how much people today eat up the grizzly murderers or the corrupt politicians rather than the good actions of others like they did in Elaina's day. But as she thought about it, the more she had to remind herself that she lived in a simpler time when news was spread by word of mouth and sometimes…. well all the time, it was greatly exaggerated. But at least then, the good deed came through instead of always having some sort of ulterior motive.

Elaina flashed her badge as a police officer tried to stop her and as she crossed the line, the press suddenly bombarded her with questions. Many of them wondered if the murders were connected.

 _Any one with a class six sword through their brain could see that,_ Elaina thought irritably. But out loud she repeated, "No comment."

"About time," Anderson greeted. Elaina rolled her eyes at the mortal, her patience already on thin ice as it was. "What took you?"

"Sorry _Anderson_ ," Elaina 'apologized'. "I was a little caught up in-"

Elaina stopped short when she spotted the burnt corpses, her eyes widening and her stomach churning as the smell of burnt flesh entered her nose. She covered her mouth and backed up to the wall, her heart thundering in her chest. Elaina was transported to the past to when she returned to Rivendale, only to find the corpses of her people…burnt to a crisp.

"Elaina?' She heard a voice asked. But all the lady of Rivendale could hear was the maniacal laughter and someone whispering in Black speech. The dark language of Sauron filled her ears, unknown words being spoken. Images passed before her eyes: the first war of the Rings, her mother's ceremony (she was cremated)….the fall of Rivendale.

Her eyes went wide when she spotted the blood painted eye on the far wall. She was vaguely aware of John calling her name, trying to get her to snap out of it. The Ring of Power started to burn against the nape of her neck, causing her to hiss in pain, but she did not take her eyes off the eye. With great difficulty, she lowered her river blue eyes down to the corpses, spotting the emblem of Mirkwood and Rivendale laying a few feet away. The elves' weapons were missing, probably stolen by the attackers or taken to the morgue for further study. Elaina didn't realize that her legs had given out causing her to stumble. Her breathe came in short, rapid pants as if she had been running.

"Elaina snap out of it!" John commanded. The voices slowly started to dissipate, the Ring around her neck cooling. She sighed in relief when the Rivendale heir realized she could breath normally again. Elaina glanced up and saw her boss, Sherlock, John, Anderson and Donavon all looking at her, worry laced in John's brown eyes.

 _His brown eyes…_ Elaina thought sadly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, banishing all memories and feelings of Bilbo Baggins for now. With the help of _John Watson_ , she shakily stood on her feet, leaning up against the wall for support when a wave of dizziness took hold.

"I'm fine," she muttered. The processing of the crime scene went smoothly from that point on. The unrecognizable bodies were placed in body bags and shipped off to the morgue for further study and claiming. Though Elaina knew that the families of those elves would have a hard time claiming their loved ones' bodies, seeing how any distinguishable features were destroyed. DI Lestrade ordered every one, except Sherlock and John, back to New Scotland Yard. Elaina decided to not take any risks and ride with her boss, seeing how the Tube was the best place to murder someone discretely (if you knew how to do it that is). And while Orcs weren't necessarily known for discretion or subtly, they apparently are learning those two aspects of attacks.

The car got held up in traffic three times and had to go slower than normal due to the snow picking up. But by the time midday rolled around, the snow had ceased and the sun peeked through the clouds every so often. Elaina sighed as she followed the Detective Inspector to his office. Once the door was closed the older gentleman calmly sat at his desk and patiently waited for Elaina to explain.

"I need to be taken off this case," she explained. Lestrade's eyebrow quirked in question, prompting Elaina to continue, "The killer, whoever they are, is murdering members of my extended family. And although I have full faith in this agency, I fear that my personal feelings may get in the way."

"But you were only on the case for about a week!" Lestrade's face scrunched up as he announced that fact. "Are you sure about that? By the way you were acting at the crime scene, you seemed to know what's going on."

Elaina quickly came up with an excuse. "I seemed to be suffering from some form of insomnia. I haven't been able to sleep these past few weeks very well. And with all these murders being committed, the doctor said I have to take it easy for a while. At least until these murders are over."

"Do you mind us asking for a little help?" He asked after he thought about it for a moment.

"Oh of course! Just give me a heads up call."

Lestrade conceded and nodded, knowing full well if his agents can't be well rested; they wouldn't be able to function properly. He stood and opened the door, gesturing Elaina out the office. He bid her a get well soon goodbye before slamming the door none-too-gently. The elven lady picked up her cell, and dialed her flat's number. The phone rang several times before going to voicemail.

 _He must've already left for the meeting,_ she thought as she stuffed the phone back into her pocket. As Elaina began her long trek to Mirkwood Inc., her mind wondered to the murders. It was obvious Sauron was rising again, using the murders of those who aided the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and unaware Mirkwood and Rivendale elves…but someone would've needed more than just sacrifices to do so. Saruman wasn't a white wizard any more. In fact, as far as Elaina knew, he didn't have any memories of his past life on Middle Earth. So that marked him off the list. For now.

Who else would have an ulterior motive against the world of men, elves and dwarves? The answer was clearly every evil thing in Middle Earth but none of them had the ability or the brains to do it. There are those of other origins that wanted to destroy every one of them but despite that those people were probably out in the modern world with little memory of what they were.

A text message alert pulled her out of her thoughts. It was from Gandalf. He informed the elven lady that King Thranduil had canceled the meeting due to the murders. Instead of celebrating another life with kinfolk, the Mirkwood and Rivendale Elves were going to have a memorial service for the fallen warriors. She sighed as she shoved the phone into her pocket. The near senile wizard also informed that was going to speak with Radagast at his home. So that left her going to an empty flat. Great.

Once Elaina arrived back at her flat, she noted how Mrs. Hudson was gone. The elven lady decided to pop in to see how John and Sherlock were doing. Of course it was probably pretty obvious she was just using that as an excuse to not be alone with a murdering psychopath on the loose. She was pretty certain that if she was that obvious to herself, she would be pretty obvious to a certain 'Consulting Detective'.

Elaina rapped her knuckles twice on the door, waiting for it to open. Her sensitive hearing caught movement in the flat. Elaina's eyes widened when the scent of Orc suddenly filled the air. Her hand moved to her blades, but before she could the door opened up. John looked tired, with bags underneath his dark eyes but he smiled happily anyway.

"Hey," he greeted. "What's up?"

"I thought I would drop by and see how you were doing," Elaina entered the small flat. Sherlock was there, glancing up at the immortal before returning to the pushpin board in the corner of the room.

"Afraid," the genius muttered. Elaina was so out of it she didn't catch it, but she did catch the words.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

The genius turned towards the woman with a cocked eyebrow, his face the picture of innocence. He looked at Elaina then John before shrugging. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Elaina asked, unsure.

Sherlock nodded. "Pretty sure." He went back to staring up at the board.

"Okay then," she said slowly. She turned back to John. The short man smiled a little bit.

"So your uncle not home?"

Elaina shook her head with a tight smile. "He's gone to visit one of my other uncles. Of course he informed me by text as I was leaving Scotland Yard."

"Yeah I heard about that," John commented as he headed to the kitchen. "Lestrade said that you requested to be removed from the case. Everything okay?"

"The case is hitting too close to home," she answered. Elaina sat down on a chair, her spine straightening as the scent of Orc filled the air. She shook off her feelings as she continued. "Some of the murder victims were kin on my dad's side. And I don't need to be on a case where my personal feelings could get in the way."

She heard Sherlock scoff in annoyance. The elven lady and the former doctor both turned to the consulting detective, who was acting like he didn't scoff in disgust at Elaina's mention of feelings, like he didn't have any. There was a sudden spike in the scent of Orc, causing Elaina's head to swivel around the room, looking for the reason for the spike. John noticed this and furrowed his brow in question. Her sensitive ears picked up heavy footsteps in her apartment above, along with soft growling and Orc tongue.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I have to go," she said. Elaina bolted off of the stool and headed for the door. She ignored the calls of John and went straight up to her flat, near about busting down the door. The elven lady froze when she spotted about three Orc soldiers in her room. They were sniffing at her things, shattering her personal belongings and reeking havoc. One of the smaller ones was about to break her mother's urn when all of them slowly turned to see her. In a millisecond, Elaina was stuffing the blade of her knife down deep into their chest. The last one she incapacitated for interrogation.

 _"Why are you here, filth,"_ she demanded. The Orc just snarled, baring its nasty teeth at her. Elaina pushed her blade against the creature's throat threateningly. _"Do you realize what I can do to you if I just press down a little harder? You'll vanish into smoke. But you will have a painful way out of this world, and let met tell you something Orc, I can make your exit from this world infinitely times more painful."_

The Orc, smartly, decided to give her what she wanted. "What do you want?"

Elaina smiled slyly. "Whom are you working for? And give me a straight answer filth. I don't have time for your riddles."

"I don't know who he is," the Orc hissed. "He keeps his face hidden. But he is powerful and reeks of elf."

She stored that information away for later. "Why are you killing elves?"

"Master wants enough blood to raise the One." He answered. Elaina could see out of the corner of her eye the Orc reaching for its weapon with the tips of its fingers. She pressed the blade a little deeper into its throat to keep him from reaching it.

"Don't even try it." She warned. "Tell me filth, where is your breeding ground."

"I'll never tell you, you elven whore." The Orc spat.

" _Tell me!"_ she ordered, slipping into the elf language. That seemed to have a strange effect on the creature as he growled and shifted his weight, his hands wrapping around his blunt object. Elaina wasn't having any of it. Before the creature could brain her, Elaina thrust the blade down, decapitating the creature. It howled in pain as his body and head vanished in smoke. There was a knock on the door, causing Eaina to wince. It was probably John, hearing the commotion.

"Whoo hoo!" Elaina sighed in relief when she heard Mrs. Hudson's voice. The elven lady stood and smoothed out her clothes, pulling her jacket over the dark stain on her skirt. She wasn't going to go down the road of explaining why she had a dark stain that smelt like vomit on her skirt. The elven lady shook her head and opened the door, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Hudson greeted. "There is a young man asking for you."

Elaina's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting company."

 _"Neither was Father,"_ A voice spoke up behind Mrs. Hudson. Elaina turned to see her cousin, Legolas, behind the little landlady. He was armed to the teeth, but his weapons were out of sight where no one but a trained eye could see them. Like always, her cousin had his hair tied back in a small ponytail but unlike the time she encountered him on the roof, he wore a dark green tee shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots. The dark green tee shirt was tight, showing off his muscles that he had built over the eons.

"Ah Cousin," Elaina greeted. She embraced the elven warrior with a smile on her face. Once they pulled away, the maiden turned to the mortal landlady. "Thank you Mrs. Hudson. Uh, would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you deary," she politely turned the offer down. "I have some things to take care of."

The elderly landlady left, leaving the two immortal elves alone. Elaina none too gently pulled her 'cousin' into her flat and slammed the door.

"You came here at the right time Legolas," Elaina jumped right in. The elven warrior was staring at the broken bits of china and furniture with a raised eyebrow. "My home was broken into by Orcs. Three of them to exact." She pondered something for a minute. "Not exactly Azog's finest warriors."

"I take it you managed to get something out of them before you…. disposed of them?"

"Obviously." Elaina gestured to the strewn on the floor. "However, I was able to get one of them to answer a few questions before…. I had to relieve him of his head."

Legolas raised his eyebrows briefly. "What did you learn?"

"Well from what I was able to manage to pry out of the beast, his master keeps his identity well hidden but reeks of elf." Elaina glanced up at the sylvan elf, who was examining the weapons. She caught his gaze. "Are we dealing with a traitor?"

Legolas looked troubled as he processed the question. The heir to Mirkwood and heir to Rivendale felt their eyes widen as they thought about the possibilities. Of course the more they thought about it the more it made sense. Over the course of the century, there had been some attacks on certain outposts and secret bases. And all of the attacks were done swiftly, during the changing of the guard when the fortresses were at their weakest. The only people who knew that…were the elves of Mirkwood and Rivendale.

"Maybe," Legolas admitted after a long drawn out speech. "But that is not the reason I am here to be honest." Elaina glanced over at the warrior. "Father had to cancel the Annual Meeting of the Elves due to the murders. He had to change the decorations from fall colors and happy things to those of mourning."

"Have some of the families gone down to the morgue?" Elaina asked. Legolas nodded in silence, his face grim. "And?"

"Some of them are so badly burned that no one, not even their mothers, could identify them." Elaina sighed sadly. "Whoever killed these warriors wanted to extend their evilness past the victim."

"And whoever did kill them knew how to do it." The Rivendale heir placed the case file in front of her 'cousin' who began to read it. "Don't tell anyone I let you read the case file. I know you're family but I could get fired letting you read classified information."

"'Burned beyond recognition'?" Legolas read out loud. "'Ears chopped off', 'mugged' and 'some of the females showed evidence of rape'."

"We need to get the head elves and wizards together," Elaina said after Legolas placed the file down. His glacier blue eyes were watering with tears at the shock of what his people went through. He looked over at his cousin. "There is a war coming and we need to prepare for it."

-Line Break-

Downstairs in 221B Baker Street, Sherlock was busy marking down his suspect list. So far, he only took two people off the list: Sammy Moron and Thomas Duil. But after that, the genius hit a snag, but he would never admit that to anyone. Not even John, or his brother. Sherlock was still staring at the pushpin board until the sun went down and long after John went after bed. It was about midnight when he went to bed. He collapsed into his bed and immediately fell asleep.

 _The first sensation he experience as soon as he closed his eyes was fling. His body was huge, and he could feel the wind beneath large, leathery wings. Sherlock gave an experimental flap and was amazed at the air he gained with a small flap of his wings. The consulting detective growled happily, the growl sounding fierce. His face felt long and scaly. The detective ran his tongue over his teeth, only to discover two things. One, he a thin forked tongue that flickered like a lizard and two, his mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth._

 _Below him he heard people scream in terror. The screams sent a tremor of excitement through Sherlock's new form. The now formed dragon did a nosedive down, feeling something burn in the middle of his chest and throat. His lizard-slit eyes caught sight of a village that seemed like out of a fantasy novel starting to burn from his fire. Once the people below him were running in terror, he turned his attention to a large mountain. At first glance the mountain seemed like a normal mountain but something was pulling at him to enter. Plus the mountain had parapets with small people running around. Sherlock felt a growl emanate from him. He felt strange, large, powerful…. hungry. He stared down at the person who stood out the most: a young, raven-haired warrior with a cold glare._

 _Oakenshield_

 _He dove head first into the mountain, shattering the front parapets. Sherlock weaved past the columns and deeper into the mountain. Then he came to a glittering stack of gold, jewels and so on. He dove headfirst into the pile, enjoying the feel of the gold slide down his scales._

Sherlock shot up in his bed, glistening with sweat. The consulting detective blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he regained his senses. His heart calmed down a notch. The youngest Holmes brother finally got his wits about him; he figured that it was probably midnight. But there were still movements up stairs, in Miss Half-Elven's flat. That girl was so hard to figure out. The moment that he had met her, it had been easy to deduce what was on the surface but unfortunately Sherlock couldn't deduce her on a mental level, something that was as easy to do as breathing.

Before he could think more on it a yawn ripped through his body. He laid back down and fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Thomas Orthan paced his room, an unknown stench filtering through the flat. The mechanic had spent several days locked in his room under the pretense of having a severe migraine but he knew his kin would know better. The Arkenstone had haunted his days and the strange, vivid dreams disrupted his nights. Nothing would help and he didn't want to accidently overdose on sleeping pills. So all that was left was to pace around the empty flat that held thirteen people. Tired of pacing, Thomas plopped down in a recliner, sighing. He ran his fingers through his hair in desperation.

Elaina Perdhel was as hard to reach as a man on the moon. The mechanic had called her flat every chance he got but unfortunately, it either went to voicemail or someone else picked it up. A Mr. Ian McKellen. He had said that Elaina was at work, or visiting family, and wouldn't be home for a while. The ticking clock was the only sound in the room, but it lulled Thomas to doze. His eyes grew heavy, and soon the mechanic was asleep in the armchair….

 _Middle Earth, Beorn's house…._

 _Thorin Oakenshield glared at the large table and watched the shape shifter serve his kin breakfast. His company sat at the table, each one stuffing his face with warm food. Bilbo drowsily made his way towards the table, tugging on his coat as he sat down. The Crown Prince of the Lonely Mountain didn't feel like chastising the hobbit. It was unspoken that Thorin had pushed the company hard since leaving the Shire. They had a deadline to meet, and only one chance to meet it. Thomas Orthan didn't know how he knew the man's name, nor he didn't know how he knew the name of the man's… species. But he oddly did._

 _"So you are the one they call Oakenshield." The large human stated. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"_

 _Thorin was instantly on edge. Not many knew of the Orc filth. "You know of Azog? How?"_

 _"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north," the shape shifter explained. He poured a generous amount of milk into a mug Kili held. "The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."_

 _"There are others like you?" the hairy footman asked._

 _"Once there were many."_

 _"And now?" There was a long stretched out silence that weighed heavily on Thomas._

 _"Now there's only one." The large man turned towards Thorin. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."_

 _"Before Durin's Day falls yes," Gandalf agreed._

 _"You are running out of time."_

 _"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Beron froze and slowly turned to the wizard with wide eyes._

 _"A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need."_

 _"We will take the Elven Road," Gandalf assured. A movement in the other corner of the room caught Thomas's attention. There was a tall, slender woman with silvery blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that stood out in the shadow. How she was able to blend in with the shadows when she had those traits that stood out, Thomas was unsure. "Their path is still safe."_

 _"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin." The skin changer said that with a pointed looked at the young woman. "They are less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."_

 _"Why not?" the woman asked. Thomas's eyes widened when he heard the woman's voice. It was Elaina Perdhel…. or maybe an ancestor or something._

 _"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beron glared at Thorin. "I don't like dwarves: they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." He gingerly picked up a white mouse that Dwalin pushed away from his arm. The large human gently stroke the mouse's head with his large thumb. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?_

 _"Go now, while you have the light," Beron ordered them once he had graciously let them borrow some ponies and horses. "Your hunters are not far behind."_

-Line break-

"Uncle wake up!" someone ordered. The raven-haired mechanic jerked awake, almost slapping Kenneth in the face. When everything came back to him, Thomas turned to his raven-haired nephew, who was looking quite worried.

 _Kili what are you doing here?_ The thought suddenly popped into his mind. Thomas shook his head to clear his mind up before speaking, slowly as to get it right, "Kenneth what are you doing here?"

"I came home for a lunch break," he answered. "I called ahead but no one answered. Are you all right Uncle? You were thrashing in your sleep."

"Uh yeah, I was just…. having a nightmare."

Kenneth didn't look at all convinced but he nodded. "Well you got something in the mail today."

Thomas picked up the envelope that his nephew tossed down on his way to the kitchen. His name was scrawled elegantly on the front of the rough feeling paper. Along his name, there was his address of his flat and place of business, but other than that, there was nothing else. No stamp or return address.

Cautiously, the mechanic opened it, breaking the large wax seal that held it together. The seal had an impression of an elegant insignia that caused a memory to tickle the back of Thomas's skull. Images of tall people in silky clothes, long hair of different shades, and elongated ears that were pointed at the tip danced across his mind's eye but when he thought of something else the images vanished. Thomas delicately pulled a large sheet of paper that was folded three times. He unfolded the letter and scanned over it. Instead of English there was that strange alphabet that he had seen in his first dream. Thomas watched, shocked, as the letters started to make sense.

The letter read, _To whom it may concern: You have been cordially invited by Lord Elrond Perdhel of Rivendale to attend the Annual Meetings of the Elven Council, hosted by Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood. You are allowed to bring along with you the 12 Dwarves of Erebor as your guests of honor. The Meeting will happen at the peak of the full moon tonight at this address. Tell no one other than kin._

Once Thomas was finished with reading the invitation, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. This had to be a prank or something! Elves? Dwarves? Whoever mailed this out must've thought it would've been funny. Thomas, however, did not think it was funny at all.

The mechanic tore the paper in half and tossed in the bin. He abhorred pranksters that took themselves too seriously. Thomas continued to pace when Kenneth left, but stopped when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. There was a rank odor in the air, one that reminded him of milk being left out on a hot day, only worse. It seemed to work its way through the flat. Thomas had to hold his nose to avoid breathing it in. That only seemed to make it intensify, causing the raven haired mechanic's eyes to water and him to start hacking for a breath of air.

There was a soft growling that had Thomas on edge. On the wall, there was a stone and iron sword that had been passed down from his father to him. Slowly, Thomas edged towards the sword. He had just wrapped his hand around the handle when a creature smashed through the window. The mechanic covered his face to protect it from the shards. When he removed his hand, he started disbelieving at the creature.

It was the large, pale gray…. _thing_ from his first dream. Except this one was slightly smaller, wearing a loincloth and had a giant double bladed battle-axe gripped in its claws. It had scars all over its body, some of them in a way that made a mark of sorts. Its disgusting tongue was hanging out of its mouth, dripping thick saliva all over the carpet.

As Thomas continued to stare wide-eyed at the creature in front of him, a single word crossed his mind and echoed continuously, _Orc._

It started to speak, repeating unknown words in a foul language. Thomas hefted the large sword, which gained a painful hissing sound from the creature before it launched itself at him…

-Line Break-

Sherlock Holmes jolted awake from his dozing with a snore. The Consulting detective had been searching for any thing that could point to a possible suspect for the murders that had been plaguing London for the past several weeks but so far he had nothing. His nights, which he used to spend up and about searching for clues, were now filled with strange vivid dreams of flying high above a city right out a fantasy novel and ravaging it to the point of destruction.

His days, instead of interviewing people and stalking some, had been spent fighting off the cravings of meat and fighting off the dreams that started to haunt his days. He couldn't tell anyone. They all believe he's crazy, even without him telling people he had dreams that he was a dragon. Sherlock suspected John knew or at least suspected. The former Army Doctor had grown short tempered and easily angered in the past few weeks. Something was amiss….

Something falling on the floor caught his sudden sharp hearing. It sounded like paper hitting the floor. Slowly, Sherlock made his way towards the door, where two envelopes were laying. One had his name eloquently scrawled on the front, the other one had John's name. Sherlock started to scrutinize the envelopes.

The paper was rough, something similar was used in medieval times but this looked freshly made. Sherlock's name was obviously written by a female hand judging from the elegant curves and the lines of the script. It was written by a quill and pure ink. A large wax seal that had a freshly imprinted insignia on it sealed the envelope. Sherlock's curiosity eventually won out. Breaking the seal, Sherlock unfolded the parchment. His eyes widening slightly was the only thing that betrayed his surprise. There were rune-like markings on the parchment, each delicately and intricately written in a way that suggested the person who had written this had been writing like this for a while. That and the person was a royalty of some kind.

While Sherlock was scanning the paper for any thing that resembled English, the letters started to break apart and form words that Sherlock understood. With only a cocked eyebrow, the detective's glacier blue eyes began to scan the letter.

It read: _To whom it may concern: You have been cordially invited by Lord Elrond Perdhel of Rivendale to attend the Annual Meetings of the Elven Council, hosted by Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood. The Meeting will happen at the peak of the full moon tonight at this address. Tell no one._

 _Strange,_ Sherlock thought. There was a knock on the door, interrupting his thoughts. He made his way to the door, looking through the peephole to see who it was. There was an old man with long white hair and beard, beady brown eyes, and wrinkled skin. From what Sherlock could see, the man was wearing a large overcoat covering a suit and tie. Judging from his tanned skin, Sherlock imagined that he probably just got back from vacation from some sunny part of the world. The detective took the gamble and opened the door.

"Oh good your home," the man exclaimed. Without an invitation he pushed past Sherlock and entered the flat. As the man past him, Sherlock caught a whiff of expensive cologne, and he caught a sight of an airplane ticket. _Two way ticket to California._ That meant that this man was Sammy Moron.

"You have a nice looking flat," the man complemented. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I used to have a flat like this. My name is-"

"Sammy Moron," Sherlock interrupted him. "You're fifty nine years old, and you work for an important corporation. You have several homes in the country, and in the United States. You're married, or were; yet you still love your children enough to send them money. You recently got back from California on a business trip but you haven't unpacked otherwise you would be wearing more suitable clothes."

Mr. Moron's face betrayed his shock. "How the hell did you know that?"

Sherlock shrugged. "It's my superpower. Why are you here?"

"I came to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Yes," Sammy said. He dug around in his coat and pulled out a letter and handed it to Sherlock. The detective took and opened it. It was a map of London, with red marker x's. "This is a map of where those who have their memories back. These people can help you and anyone else you know."

"What are you talking about?" Sherlock seriously doubted this man's sanity.

Sammy scratched his head. "Some people don't know that they have past lives. Their memories have been locked away, like mine. I would have these…. nightmares and they were so real. People thought I was going crazy. So I went to see this man-Radagast I think-and he gave me something. But I see visions constantly!"

Sherlock backed away as Mr. Moron latched onto his arm. The Consulting Detective reeled back when the sharp, disgusting scent of alcohol hit him the face. But as he attempted to move back, Sherlock realized that his senses were suddenly sharper than usual. Strange.

"You need to leave before they come," the man suddenly said.

"Before who comes?" Sherlock asked. He hoped that if he played this man's game, he could gain some information.

"There are forces that will not stop until we are all dead," He informed the detective. Before Sherlock could ask any more questions Sammy Moron left suddenly. He slammed the door behind him, causing Sherlock to flinch. The youngest Holmes's brother sat there in silence. Slowly, he made his way towards the pushpin board and tore Sammy's picture off the board.

Great, he thought sarcastically. Now he had no suspects and he was back at square one. The one square he hated. Usually by this point in a case, he was practically done and chasing down the murderer now but…this case was frustrating him to the point of having a short temper. He allowed a deep growl to emanate in the back of his throat. To any onlooker, the growl would sound deep and guttural. They would feel their body fill with fear as Sherlock's icy blue eyes turned a sickly yellow and his pale skin took on scaly red color. Sherlock's teeth became long and sharp and his nails grew.

A knock at the door ceased all further transformations to the detective's body. Without noticing it, his eyes went back to blue, his skin returned to its normal palate, his teeth returned to normal, and his nails shrunk back in place. He scowled as he opened the door. The scowl deepened when he spotted Elaina who was dressed in a long powder grey dress and a pitch-black trench coat. Her silver blonde hair was braided down her back. Behind her stood a tall man with sharp cheekbones, similar silver blond hair the same length and silver blue eyes. He wore something similar to formal hunting gear and a similar pitch-black trench coat. Of course, Sherlock was quickly deducing everything he could about the strange man. Then the detective noticed something: the man was doing the same, although it more of a predatorily glance.

"Can you do that?" Elaina asked. Sherlock blinked as realized that Elaina asked a question that he missed. He cocked an eyebrow, indicating for the young woman to repeat. Elaina sighed dramatically before repeating, "I'm going to be out for a little while, and since there is a murderer out there, I rather not come back to an attack. Do you mind watching it for a couple hours?"

"I am not a watch dog," Sherlock answered. He jerked his head towards the strong male behind her, "Although he might fit the bill more than I."

The man bared his teeth and growled slightly. "I am much more than a watch dog, filth."

Sherlock smiled slightly. He got the man to talk. The silver haired man spoke with formality. The tone he used which was laced with disgust suggested that he hated to mingle or speak with other people. So he was a recluse. Judging by the faint scars on his face, the man was a fighter of sorts. The muscles peeking out from the trench coat suggested the stranger worked out nonstop.

"So?" Elaina asked. Sherlock caught sight of sharp pointed ears underneath the man's ponytailed silver hair.

"I won't do it," Sherlock answered. He slammed the door in their faces. The detective knew that it was what normal people called rude, but he wasn't normal people.

-Line break-

Elaina stared wide-eyed at the door in front of her. She had a simple request for the detective: watch her flat for a couple of hours. The elven lady didn't want to be blitz attacked in her own flat by a legion of Orcs, nor did she want Mrs. Hudson walking in on said legion of Orcs and get hurt. So, since John was out for work, Elaina asked Sherlock for her to watch it.

But he blatantly said no.

The Heir of Rivendale shook her head before turning, her cousin Legolas doing the same thing. Elaina wanted to punch the human in the cheekbones…. but something told her not too. Something was up with the consulting detective; Elaina could smell it. As soon as Sherlock opened the door, the smell of dragon hit Elaina's heightened elven senses like a brick. Once glance at her kin told Elaina the same thing hit Legolas. The Heir to Mirkwood near about walked away from the room but he wanted to see the human that many in London were talking about.

And the warrior-prince hated the experience.

During the cab ride, Legolas ranted in Elfish, Dwarfish and all the other languages in between about the behavior of the consulting detective. And of course the overpowering smell of dragon, a certain dragon in the detective's flat. A dragon's scent is very distinctive. No two dragons have the same scent. Smaug's scent…. every elf during the Fire Drake's rein and after its destruction smelled the snake's scent as it spread across the land like a wildfire.

The Consulting Detective reeked of the infamous dragon's stench.

"Look I realize that something's going on," Elaina cut her cousin off before the taxi driver asked any questions. The man was giving them questioning glances through the rear view mirror. The elven lady switched to the ancient language of her people to avoid being eavesdropped, _"It might be because I took the Arkenstone to the reincarnation of Thorin Oakenshield. When he held it, the power emitting from the stone must've sent a ripple effect, giving everyone of importance their memory back."_

Her cousin blinked at her as though she grew a second head. _"You have the King's Jewel?'_

 _"Yeah why?"_ Elaina was confused. Why was her cousin looking at her like that?

 _"Do you know how long Father has searched for that accursed jewel? It frightens me a little when I think about that time when he near about set the entire world aflame just cause he coveted it."_

 _"That doesn't surprise me really,"_ Elaina admitted. She glanced outside the window before rapping on the separator. "Here's good."

The cab driver slammed on the breaks. The taxi screeched to a stop before the two elves stepped out in the lightly snowing world. Elaina paid their fare and as soon as the door was shut, the car took off. The Heir of Rivendale shrugged at her cousin before the two quickly and deliberately made their way towards Mirkwood Corporation. Beneath their trench coats, they wore traditional elven garb.

Elaina wore a powder grey dress that was both silky and warm. It shimmered like a dark grey fog. She wore hunting boots underneath the elegant dress. Underneath her trench coat, twin rapiers and her mother's sword hung at her side. Two fighting knives were tucked into each pocket. Her hair was done over her elven ears, an elegant style that was reminiscent of simpler times before the first War of the Rings.

Legolas was dressed in silver hunting clothes underneath his twin trench coat. Rapiers, bow and arrows, and his favorite sword were tucked underneath the coat. His silver hair was tied back into a ponytail, his ears in plain view of the public. Unlike Elaina, he only grew prouder of his heritage as the Heir to Mirkwood and an elf, one of the few purebloods still left in existence. The two elves made their way towards the building, both of their hearts pounding. Elaina had delivered three letters: one to Thomas Orthan, one to John Watson and one to Sherlock Holmes. Neither of them had any idea who would show up. Maybe Thomas would but from what she heard, he might've presumed that the letter was a prank and threw it away. Sherlock might've thought someone was trying to contact him, and John…. Elaina didn't know what to think of what the former army doctor would think of the letters.

He would probably throw the letter away. Just like Thomas Orthan.

Elaina nodded her thanks when Legolas opened the door to Mirkwood Corporation. Heat blasted their faces, thawing the ice that had started to form around their eyes. The mortal secretary at the desk looked up from jotting down an appointment for someone. She flashed a smile to Legolas before shifting her uneasy gaze over to Elaina as the two elves removed their coats.

The brown haired, blue-eyed woman hung up the phone and flashed the two heirs a smile. "Hello Mr. Duil. Welcome back. And who's your friend?"

"Hello Mary," Legolas greeted. He gestured to Elaina, "This is my cousin Elaina Perdhel. Is Father here?"

"No but he will be back. He said to tell you that you are free to wait in the conference room." The secretary answered. She bowed her head to Elaina. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Perdhel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Elaina said back. She followed Legolas deeper into the building. The elven heir gawked at the grandness of the architect. The place was designed to mirror the grand designs of Mirkwood, like her father did with the hunting store. But while her father attempted to make the place open and bright like Rivendale was…. it was clear that her Uncle wanted to mirror Mirkwood to a tee. The place had low-level lighting with shadows everywhere, even when the fading light from outside shone through.

"Your father must've missed Mirkwood," Elaina commented as they approached two large golden doors with the Mirkwood insignia. The doors mirrored Thranduil's council chambers back in the Elven kingdom of Mirkwood.

"You have no idea," Legolas scoffed. He pushed the doors open to reveal…. a normal conference room. There was a large oaken table in the middle of the room with swivel chairs around them. There were several suits of armor lining the walls…armor reminiscent of a simpler, bloodier time in the history of Mirkwood. There were colorful tapestries hung on the wall that were hung sporadically. They were completely and absolutely beautiful. Though it was strange that they would be here.

Elaina cocked an eyebrow at the plainness of the room. Clearly she was wondering why her uncle would bother with such a…mortal place when conducting businesses with his less than mortal business partners.

"This is…" She cleared her throat. "This isn't what I expected at all."

"Oh this?" Legolas asked. "This is just for normal business meetings."

The elven warrior walked over to the most elegant tapestry and pulled it back, revealing a hidden door where cool, damp air wafted out. Elaina slowly walked over to the door. The stones were cool beneath her touch. Her heightened sense of smell picked out several different odors including all those smells that went along with an underground civilization. Elaina cocked an eyebrow, pretty impressed.

"This is where meetings of immortal importance are held."

-Line break-

John Watson and Sherlock Holmes quickly walked down the street, the snow falling around them softly. They didn't want to talk about what happened before they decided to come here. John particularly was uncomfortable even thinking about it…. but he knew that everything happening had something to do with Elaina Perdhel. Everything started because a strange beautiful young woman came into his life. The former army doctor took a breath when the two entered the building. There was a beautiful brunette with blue eyes and freckles sitting at the front desk, speaking with an equally beautiful red head wearing black pantsuit that Mycroft's personal guards wore.

The two women were speaking were laughing about things when the two men walked up. The red head turned to them with a smile…. only to have that smile wiped off her face when she spotted John. A look that resembled fear shone in her crystal blue eyes and all the color was drained from her face. She told the brunette something before walking towards the two men. John noticed a heavy piece of artillery attached to her hip, along with what looked like a hunting knife. Her fear frozen face-hardened into a look of resolve. And anger.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked. John awkwardly fumbled for the invitation that was sent to him. He showed the woman, who towered over even Sherlock, the letter.

"Uh we were invited here," The army doctor informed her. The woman snatched it out of his hands and quickly scanned the letter. Her finely combed eyebrows furrowed before flickering to the two of them. Sherlock held up his own invitation.

"Fine," the woman huffed.

She started to walk away, with Sherlock and John following her when there was a firm but timid voice ask, "Excuse me?"

The three of them turned to see a large group of bearded men filing into the building. There was one that stood out amongst the group. He was a rather short man with raven dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was smeared in black rancid blood and he holding a heavy stone sword, ruined the image of him in a nice shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots. The man's blue eyes were stark against the blood that was smeared across his face. In his other hand, he held a letter…. similar to John and Sherlock's.

The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Are you here for the meeting too?"

There were simultaneous nods among the group. The mysterious red headed woman rolled her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, like there was a headache brewing.

"Fine," the woman huffed again. "Just follow me and keep up."

The group nodded as they started to follow the red headed woman. They each had their own opinion of the place. Many of the workers of Erebor Repair gawked and openly showed their amusement as they plunged deeper and deeper into the building. Sherlock just kept his gaze ahead, his emotions buried deeper than he ever had them. John on the other hand…his emotions were conflicted, even for him. The ghost of a memory tickled the back of his mind, like many of the other times he had a sense of déjà vu. The others in the group, besides Sherlock, started to have that sense that they had seen this place somewhere before, though they couldn't place it.

The group traveled in silence before they took a sharp turn into a conference room. It was like any other conference room except for the extravagant tapestries that hung around the room. Sherlock noticed that one in particular swayed slightly, as if a phantom breeze was blowing it through it.

 _Or behind it,_ Sherlock thought suspiciously. His suspicions were confirmed when the red head pulled back one of the more elegant tapestries to reveal a wooden stairwell that was lined with lit torches. Everyone in his or her little group clearly heard sounds of a party being held in the darkness and smelled different types of food.

"So we uh, go there?" John asked after clearing his throat. The red head nodded.

"That is right Halfling," the woman said plunging into the darkness. "If you don't come you won't be entering."

The others didn't waste a minute before entering the tunnels; the only two hesitating were John and Sherlock. But eventually the two followed after a minute of thinking. They slowly made their way down the tunnel. The walls were decorated with images and pictures of battles that seemed right out of a fantasy novel. There was on that set Sherlock on edge: a scene with a dragon destroying a town.

The same mystical town that he had seen in his dreams over and over and over again.

They continued for silence for a couple of minutes before finally seeing a light. The group came out onto a scene that was…. breathtaking. The group stood their stunned for a moment before Billy of Erebor Repairs uttered what everyone was thinking.

"Holy shit."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The city of London was quiet as the snow fell around it. For those of human blood, they went about their normal lives, totally and completely unaware of the ancient evil slumbering deep within the sewers. Sauron growled deeply as his armies of Orcs gathered around his growing form. It had taken a lot of power to create the majority of the army. Unfortunately, he still needed more Orcs in order to beat back the elves, dwarves and wizards that still populated the earth. The slumbering soul of the Ring Bearer shifted as the rank stench of elves filtrated into the subterranean lair. A hooded figure made his way through the crowd, the Orcs parting like a sea when they spotted the wyvern hilted sword at the stranger's belt.

 _"What news have you brought me of Oakenshield's demise?"_ The Eye whispered in Black Speech. The Orcs quieted down from their rowdiness in order to hear their master.

"My Master," the elf traitor said, "I have underestimated the Dwarf Prince. He is slowly regaining his memory and destroyed the Orc I sent to his flat. Forgive me."

Sauron let his anger be known as he growled loudly, shaking the lair. A breeze consisting of black smoke and the smell of rotting meat blew the elf back. Miraculously his hood stayed on.

 _"And what of the others?"_

"The same," the elf lowered himself further. "I have been unable to halt the elven witch in her progress to return the Company of Thorin Oakenshield to its former glory. I fear that she is sniffing too close to places she is not welcomed to stick her nose in."

Sauron allowed an evil, gravelly chuckle to permeate the air. _"I agree. Go and show that elven whore what happens when you threaten my plans."_

The traitor smiled evilly underneath the hood. "Yes my Lord Sauron."

The elf rose smoothly to his feet and left, with several Orc warriors behind him. The remaining Orcs began to slowly become rowdy once more. Their war chant echoed through the empty sewers as Sauron continued to raise more from the concrete. The elven blood and those former allies of the Company of Fifteen gave the former ring wielder the power he needed to raise a few Orc warriors but he needed to raise more power. But how to get it?

If Sauron still had a mouth, a purely evil smile would be forming slowly as an idea suddenly formed in his mind.

 _"Bring me the former White Wizard Saruman,"_ Sauron bellowed. All the Orcs bounced up and down excitedly while some broke off from the main group and left. They were armed with double bladed axes, swords or black tipped arrows and bows.

 _"This world will burn!"_ Sauron bellowed into the darkness.

-Line Break-

"This is so amazing!" Kenneth shouted as they walked down the streets of the subterranean city. There were people that towered over them with hair color that ranged from silvery blonde to midnight black. Everyone had pointy ears and silky looking clothes that looked so comfortable. Kenneth looked around with wide, amazed eyes as they passed crowds that were cheering, others were buying foods at different vendors, or listening to street performers that played strange tunes. But they were tunes that Kenneth wanted to join in the dancing.

The women they passed were bad looking either. Some had sharp jaws and fierce looks but their eyes held kindness and laughter. There were young women handing out flowers of all colors of the rainbow to those who passed by. The raven-haired mechanic winked at those who caught his eye but for some reason their smiles vanished to a look of fear and disbelief. But none of the beautiful women they encountered could possibly be compared to the one who guided them through the crowd. Her eyes were a beautiful green grey color that looked like a storm brewing on the horizon and her hair was as bright red as a ripe strawberry

 _Hmm strawberries,_ he thought suddenly. His stomach rumbled when he caught whiff of cooking meat.

"Uh excuse me?" Doctor John Watson asked hesitantly. Kenneth and Fredrick both read the former army doctor's blog from time to time so it was a real honor meeting him. The woman stopped and turned to them with an annoyed expression.

"What Halfling?" She asked.

"Okay firstly, my name is John Watson," the army doctor answered irritate, "And secondly who are you and what is place?"

"Do not worry Halfling," the woman assured, completely ignoring the man's scowl. "All your questions will be answered there."

The woman pointed up to the tallest building in the subterranean community. Kenneth could only gasp as he gapped at the large, glittering building that stood out amongst the small, unadorned houses that made up the community.

The first thought that went through every ones' minds was: _that building should be impossible!_

But it was real that much they could see. It looked like a fancy town house from pre-revolutionary France, though it was much larger. It didn't seem like a possibility to have that big of a house in this small of a cavern but truth be told none of the people in the group didn't know how deep underground they were. Kenneth actually felt at home in this humid yet cool underground village. Which was strange since he always had a fear of being buried alive. The group continued to make their way towards the biggest building in silence. They wove around partiers with flutes and panpipes and harps and vendors selling all kinds of goodies. While the majority of the town was lit up in celebration and festivities, Kenneth and many of the others noticed that there were some houses that were closed off and dark. Most of them had wreaths woven from black flowers and dead roses.

There weren't many partiers around those houses.

"Before you ask," the woman shouted over another oasis of drunken partiers, "Those houses bear the Mourning Wreaths, they have lost someone in the murders that happened over the course of the month."

"But…" Kenneth stopped. "But there are hundreds of them."

He was starting to pay more attention to his surroundings. There houses that were lit up in festivities but every so often there were clumps of house that were dark and no other sound could be heard. The group came across a cluster of darkened houses, all of them bearing the mourning wreaths. Kenneth remembered there were at least a dozen of strange murders across London as a whole but staring at the darkened houses and black wreaths…there had to be hundreds of them!

"You are staring and that is very rude," Olly chastised. Kenneth glared at him. The young mechanic wilted to the back of the group. The group of mechanics and detectives approached a gate, with two topless women with twin rapiers. The tips of the rapiers met at the top arch of the gate. Kenneth's eyes widened as the gate and the road ahead looked vaguely familiar….

 _Middle Earth…._

 _"The Elven Gates," Gandalf announced as the dwarves approached the forest. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."_

 _Kili could feel the evil coming off of the forest and he couldn't hear any birds or hear rustling of animals. It was like no animals were too afraid to make a single noise._

 _"No sign of the Orcs," Dwalin noted. "We have luck on our side."_

 _Kili watched at Gandalf looked at something in the distance. A moment later he ordered, "Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master."_

 _As the dwarves did as they were told Bilbo walked right to the edge of the forest and stared into the dead leaves. The hobbit's eyes were narrowed in agitation._

 _"This forest feels…sick as if a disease lies upon it." He commented. "Is there no way around?"_

 _"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south." Elaina informed, joining him._

 _Gandalf went silent as he picked his way carefully towards an elven statue. He brushed away the vines and stared in fear at the red eye painted on the statue. The Grey Wizard heard the Lady Galadriel speaking in his mind._

Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight, _She warned._ Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer; he is not what he seems. If our enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the Mountains.

 _"The High Fells," the wizard muttered. "So be it."_

 _He turned and returned to the group. The wizard noticed that one of the dwarves was about to unsaddle the horse that he would need._

 _"Not my horse I need it!" Everyone turned to the wizard in confusion. Elaina noticed that Bilbo looked at him with a hurt look._

 _"You're not leaving us?" The hobbit pleaded._

 _"I would not do this unless I had to," Gandalf said. He stepped forward but stopped, turning ot look at the hobbit with a scrutinizing look. "You've changed Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire."_

 _Bilbo looked around. When he caught Elaina's eye, the elven lady turned away and gazed at the surrounding forest. But she was still listening._

 _"I was going to tell you," the hobbit started. He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I….I found something in the Goblin tunnels."_

 _Gandalf noticed the young creature's hesitation and how he fingered something in his waist pocket. "Found what?"_

 _Bilbo hesitated as he continued to hold the ring in his pocket. Gandalf's questioning glare bore into the little hobbit as he repeated, "What did you find?"_

 _The hobbit sighed as he aborted his confession. Dropping his hand out of his pocket, he answered, "My courage."_

 _"Good." Gandalf said. He added with a little more gumption, "Well that's good. You'll need it." After striding his horse he instructed to the group, "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain with out me."_

 _With a pointed look at Elaina he warned, "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."_

 _"Lead us astray?" Bilbo repeated, confused. "What does that mean?"_

 _"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do you'll never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path!" he called while riding off. Thorin was the first one to break off from the group, turning to the forest._

 _"Come on," he ordered with urgency. "We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day. Let's go, we've but one chance to find the hidden door."_

-Line break-

Elaina Perdhel and her elven cousin, the Mirkwood heir Legolas, sat in her uncle's chambers of the Elven Meeting House. While it was similar to the one in Rivendale where Gandalf, Lady Galadriel, Saruman the White, and her father met to decide the fate of the Company of Thirteen, it was still very different. The inner architect, such as the pillars, walkways and statues that adorned the room, were similar but that was where the similarities ended. Everything else was made out pitch-black stone with only a few candles placed here or there. The view from the upper story was of mixed feelings. Elaina could hear the partying from down below and could see the festivities in full swing…. but she could also see and hear those who were mourning the loss of a brother, husband, son, father, sister, wife, daughter, or mother.

Their darkened houses were grouped together in groups of ten from her viewpoint. They stood out against the party lights that seemed to light up the entire subterranean city. The elven woman felt regret for her choice to get taken off the case now that she thought about it. There were some things that Elaina felt she could contribute to the case but…. it just got too dangerous for her to be involved.

 _Maybe I can give DI Lestrade some information,_ the elven lady thought.

"May I get you some refreshments My Lord and Lady?" A servant asked.

"I'll have a glass of the finest wine," Legolas ordered. He turned to his cousin, who was still looking out the window. If one were to look up into the window from below, they would think that his cousin was a life like statue. "Elaina? Would you like something to drink?"

There was a heartbeat that passed in silence. "Fine wine please."

"Anything else?" The servant asked.

"Yes," Legolas spoke up, "Please bring enough food and wine for about seventeen people."

The servant bowed deep at the waist before leaving. Legolas spun his knife on the table, the tip of the blade precisely balanced on the table. When it clattered to the table, the silver haired elf stood and walked next to his cousin. He followed her hardened gaze to the large cluster of darkened houses.

"There are so many of them Legolas," Elaina muttered. "So many dead. And for what purpose? Why are they being killed?"

"I might have a few theories." Elaina glanced at her cousin, urging him with her river blue eyes to continue. "They seem almost ritualistic, so I guess some cult or another is killing them. What bothers me is that I don't know why they are being burned. From my knowledge of rituals from over the centuries, I can confirm that there are almost no cults that use fire to perform rituals. It may be-"

Legolas cut off suddenly and Elaina froze as whispers in Dark Tongue. The whispers that came from the Ring around her neck. As long as she could remember, Elaina couldn't remember when the accursed ring whispered in dark tongue. Not since the Fellowship of the Rings. The Ring of Power was cleansed in the pits of Mordor, loosing Sauron's evil grip on the piece of jewelry. But now…. Elaina could feel the evil coming off of it, soaking up every piece of magic she had, using it against her.

With some difficulty, Elaina managed to break the chain and toss the ring on the table. When the ring clattered on the table the Heir of Rivendale felt so drained of power that she felt dizzy. Her knees buckled and she would've fallen on her face if Legolas hadn't been there. His lightning quick reflexes had her sitting at the table. Luckily the servant arrived right as the Heir to Mirkwood sat her gently on the chair. The warrior elf gestured to the servant to hand him the goblet of wine. The blonde servant did as she was told. Legolas shoved the wine in Elaina's face and the woman dutifully drank it. The servant bowed deeply at the waist before silently leaving.

"That's what the Orc meant," Elaina panted.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas was confused. When had Elaina spoken to an Orc?

"Before I started my job at New Scotland Yard, I was attacked by an Orc," Elaina explained. "I defeated him but before I did, it said something about that they are both rising and that our world will burn. I didn't know what it was talking about until…." Elaina's eyes seemed to go wide. "He's back."

Legolas furrowed his dark brown eyebrows. "Who is Elaina?"

"Sauron," the maiden whispered as if speaking it in normal volume would cause the evil entity to appear in the room.

The son of King Thranduil's eyes went wide in fear. He clearly remembered the hard journey to destroy the one ring of power, and how the Ring Wraiths constantly chased them down, not letting them have one night of rest. And even further when the Company of Thorin Oakenshield put the Kingdom of Mirkwood when they brought the Orc threat to their home and the infestation of the giant spiders, causing travelers on the Mirkwood Forest path to be eaten. No one knew where the Ungoliant came from, only that they suddenly appeared after the Dwarven Company started on their journey.

And they only disappeared when the Fellowship completed their quest and Sauron was defeated.

Or so they thought anyway.

"But to raise Sauron from almost nothing would take a lot of energy and power…" Legolas's dismissal of Elaina's theory vanished from his lips when he realized she was right. While not every elf had magic, their blood did. The only way to access the dormant power that their blood held could only be achieved by….

"We need to tell the council!" Elaina grabbed his shoulders.

"Tell the council what?" A new voice asked. Both heirs turned to see Tauriel at the door with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo and maybe Smaug right behind her.

"Tauriel," Elaina gasped. She stood, a little too quickly but managed to regain her equilibrium. "We believe Sauron is rising. And we need to tell the council so that we can stop him before he gets too powerful."

"First things first," Thomas Orthan stepped forward. He was covered in smelly, sticky black blood. In his hand he clutched the stone sword that he owned as Thorin Oakenshield. "We need answers."

Elaina glanced over at her cousin. "Do we have time?"

"We should," was his answer.

Shse sighed. Elaina really didn't want to do this but it was her choice to awaken their memories. So this was her job to explain.

"I think you might all want to sit down." The woman suggested. Thankfully there were enough chairs and everyone obeyed. Sherlock and John were the hardest to look at since she basically lied through her teeth to them. It was harder to look at John. His hurt look caused her heart to do several painful twists. Elaina prayed to the three-faced goddess that he would forgive her after everything was over.

"A long time ago, " Elaina started. "The planet that you know was known by a different name: Middle Earth. Many of the creatures that inhabited Middle Earth were creatures of myth and legend such as dragons, hobbits, dwarves and elves."

"Humans, or Men as we called them, were also one of the dominant species on Middle Earth. Before my time, there was a powerful family of dwarves that ruled a trading kingdom in the North. Durin started that kingdom, known only as Dale and the Lonely Mountain. His line was as long as time itself. It seemed that it would never cease. That is until the Rule of Thror came along.

"It all began with the Kingdom of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of bounties of vine and vale, peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom of Middle Earth, Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, king under the mountain. The mightiest of the dwarf lords. Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son," with a pointed look at Thomas, she added, "and grandson.

"Built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequaled. Fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper down into he dark and that's where they found it."

Before she could continue Sherlock spoke up with a snarky attitude, "Do you really think that we would fall for this?"

"Excuse me?" Elaina asked.

Sherlcok scoffed. "You've got to be kidding."

Elaina drew her confidence. She also drew on her patience as she slowly spoke, "Mr. Holmes, you of all people should know that once you eliminate the probable and possible, that what ever remains, no matter how impossible, is the answer." She gestured to the window, where the partiers had gathered at the side of the road as if for a parade, "You walked through several miles of a subterranean civilization that is inhabited by elves. I don't know how much more proof you need."

"Where do we fit into all of this?" Bofur asked.

"You are all the reincarnation of the Company of Thirteen," Legolas answered. With a pointed look at John, he added, "Plus one hobbit."

"And what about me?" Sherlock asked.

"We believe that you are the human reincarnation of Smaug, the chiefest and greatest of calamites of the Third Age. You were responsible for the destruction and fall of Dale and Erebor. You were also responsible for the destruction of Lake Town, a wooden place where the ancestors of the citizens of Dale lived until, as I said before, destroyed it."

"Oh as if his ego wasn't inflated enough," John muttered. Sounds of applauds erupted from down in the little village. Everyone stood and made htier way towards the window. From their advantage point, they saw multiple carriages being pulled by horses of all different colors.

There was a pure white horse pulling a diamond like carriage. Its only occupant was a woman of ageless beauty. Her golden hair shimmered in the darkness, and her white cloak stood out like a beacon. The reincarnations were surprised that they could see the woman's pointy ears, her bright green eyes and her golden circlet that wrapped around her head. Clutched gently in her hand, the woman held a white wooded staff.

A dark blue tinted horse pulled the second carriage. Two people occupied this one, both of them wrapped in a sky blue cloak. They both had dark brown hair pulled back and looked identical to each other, so everyone assumed they were twins. They had sapphire blue eyes, dark brown hair and shapr pointy ears. They both had a smile that suggested mischief as they waved to the crowd, a wand of dark brown wood clutched in both hands. The third to last one also held two figures: one a man in dirty robes and his hair a literal birds nest. He had a tanned face and was shorter than the man sitting next to him, which both John and Sherlock identified as Mr. McKellen, Elaina's supposed great uncle.

The last one held a stately figure with pure white hair and a crown of branches. His robes looked very silky and comfortable and expensive. The carriage the man rode looked like a moveable tree with wild branches forming the back. He glanced up at the window and everyone stepped back one-step in fear. Elaina became slightly worried when she didn't spot her father in the parade. The lady of Rivendale directed the attention of the company back to her.

"We will have to hold off this discussion later," she announced. "The Elven Council will want to meet you and discuss how we will move forward."

They all nodded simultaneously before moving towards the door, with Tauriel leading them. The Elven Council had been seated before they made it to the chambers. Elaina and Legolas stepped forward and bowed at the waist. The Council was seated at an ancient wooden table, an oak tree designed on the surface. At the head of the table were Lady Galadriel and King Thranduil. To their left were Gandalf, and Radagast and to the right of them, the twin Blue Wizards Alatar and Pallando sat mischievously whispering amongst them.

The Lady Galadriel smiled when she spotted the Lady Elaina. The elven witch was like a mother to her. She had practically raised her when her mother had passed and became her mentor when came of age to start practice magic. King Thranduil's eyes narrowed when he spotted the company behind his son and his niece. When they straightened, Legolas went forward, standing right behind his father.

"Welcome Lady Galadriel, Alatar and Pallando the Blue, Radagast the Brown, Gandalf the White, and King Thranduil of Mirkwood," Elaina recited as was custom. "May I begin this annual meeting of the Elven Council by introducing the Company of Thorin Oakenshield?"

When Elaina stepped back, the company stepped forward without hesitation. The Lady of Rivendale could feel the shock run through the council room. The tension was growing thicker by the moment as the silence continued to stretch throughout eternity.

"So this is the strange little company I heard so much about," Alatar spoke up. "I must admit, my brother and I were a little disappointed when we were unable to be there for the meeting then, but I must say….this is underwhelming."

"This isn't the actual company," Elaina explained. "I have yet to reawaken their memories. When we do, then we can start to discuss something of importance."

"And just might that be?" Thranduil asked.

Elaina allowed a slightly pause for dramatic effect before answering, "Sauron is rising again."

The shock that went through the room could've been felt throughout the whole of London. Thranduil spoke once again, this time trying to shoot down Elaina's certain rumor.

"Although there are rumors amongst some of the small elven colonies in and around London, we have not yet confirmed that."

"I have."

"And how did you do that?"

Elaina threw down the Ring of Power on the table, the whispers stronger and slightly louder. The entire table of powerful wizards did not hesitate to scoot back away from the corrupted piece of jewelry. "Earlier this month, I destroyed an Orc foot soldier that warned that both are rising. At the time I didn't know what that meant. But after the murders that had his prints, I say that figuratively, all over it, I started to get suspicious. It was only a few moments ago when the Ring started to whisper that my suspicions where confirmed.

"The only time that the rind whispered was during the Fellowship, when Sauron's shadow was starting to stretch over Middle Earth once more. It has been silent since it was thrown into Mordor. Since the hold of evil on it was destroyed, it has been silent. Now…its whisperings are persistent."

"What are they saying Radagast?" Lady Galadriel asked.

The brown wizard listened closely to the frantic whspers of the ring. "'Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, this world shall fall and become nothing more than a husk. The power shall be mine and no one shall stop me this time. The elves will burn and I will rise and the night shall be filled with fearful cries.'"

Elaina felt her heart thunder in her chest. Great! Now they ahd a possible prophecy to deal with. Could this day get any worse?

Little did she know she was just about to find out…

-Line break-

Lord Elrond walked into Rivendale Hunting Co., his senses on high alert. Before leaving to go to the Annual Elven Council, he received a call from Captain Sorhel about something being off in his hunting business. The former elven lord agreed to come over and check it out before heading to the meeting.

But now that he had arrived and he couldn't find his Captain of the Guard, he felt the evil his favorite place coating everywhere. Not wanting to be overpowered and ambushed, Elrond removed his sword and hunting knives. His elven hearing picked up mutterings in black speech. The language of Orcs.

It appeared he smelled them before he saw them. About two-dozen Orc soldiers emerged from the gloom, all carrying double bladed axes or crude looking swords. A figure that was not a Orc or goblin appeared out of the shadow. Elrond caught sight of the wyvern hilted sword at the stranger's side and felt his eyes go wide in realization.

"I thought you would be smarter to come alone, My Lord," the not so stranger chided. A smile curled on his lips. "There is no way that you can defeat this many Orcs by yourself."

Suddenly Elrond felt pain erupt in the back of his head. He fell forward, unconscious as the Orc that brained him backed up in evil glee. The hooded stranger threw back his hood, letting his pitch-black hair fall around his shoulders. He turned to his legions of Orcs and chuckled to himself before speaking.

"Loot the place," he ordered. "Then set it on fire. We're going to make the might Lord Elrond an example for his little princess."

The Orcs gladly got ot work. They destroyed the majority of the equipment and many of the shooting ranges. They tore at the walls and one even painted Sauron's eye in the Elven Lord's blood that was pooling slightly around him. One, smarter and bigger htan the others, grabbed the tub of gasoline and started to douse every piece of wood in it. He made a circle of gasoline around the unconscious elf-slime. Once the can was empty, the Orc tossed it aside and made his way out with the rest of the legion.

Only the hooded stranger remained.

He ruffled through his pouch before finding a pack of matches. Slowly he pulled out a single match, lit it and tossed it on the floor. He smiled evilly when he caught sight of the bright flame that danced in the darkness.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" he whispered before walking deeper into the flames.

-Lien break-

Sauron rejoiced as his evil power slowly grew. His servant has completed one task….now he must complete the other.

Oh , he was going to enjoy this…..


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elaina sat in the Summoning Room in a circle with the dwarves, hobbit and the dragon along with the Elven Council. Her father was missing, which made the elven lady a little anxious but one of the servants said that Sorhel had called him to his business to check something out. But as the minutes ticked passed, Elaina found herself getting more and more anxious. Her father should've called about thirty minutes ago to inform her that he was on his way. But he didn't

"Elaina?" John asked, interrupting her thoughts. She gazed over at the former army doctor and saw a look of worry in his eyes. Elaina plastered on a fake smile and nodded, though she suspected that he saw right through it. "Are you alright?"

Elaina took a deep breath. "Yeah I am fine." She faced her Uncle and the wizards. "Shall we begin?"

The Lady of Rivendale was thankful for the allies that she had on the council. The Elven Council had taken a vote to see if they could reawaken more memories from the dwarves, hobbit and dragon in order for them rally the troops and to cut the head off the snake. The only person that had been against it was Thranduil. There were more votes agreeing to do Awakening Ceremony, with the Alatar and Pallando being the deciding vote. Elaina had made sure to thank the Blue Wizards profusely for that.

"No problem, My Lady," Pallando had said. He was much more polite than his twin. "It will be our pleasure to help out any way we can."

That brought them forward to now. The Lady Galadriel had placed several bowls of water in front of each of the reincarnations and one in front of Elaina. Since her memories were clearer than Gandalf's and she had stayed with them, she had volunteered to open up and give her memories to the others. The wizards would oversee the process while Thranduil would watch on in case anything went wrong. While the entire city below them was still partying hard, the atmosphere in the Summoning Room was tense and somber.

"Let us being," The Lady Galadriel informed. She sat on Gandalf's right, the most powerful in the room. The wizards sat in order from strongest to least strongest. The Lady Galadriel sat in the line first, with Gandalf next then Radagast and then the twins. They all closed their eyes, their breathing in almost in sync. The water at Elaina's feet started to boil and steam but when she ran her hand over the surface, the water wasn't even lukewarm.

In perfect sync with each other, the wizards chanted in an ancient language, _"By the Powers of the Moon and the Strength of the Sun, we call forward the memories of this warrior as a key to unlock the memories of the Thorin Oakenshield and his kin."_

Elaina felt foreign, powerful magic enter her body, taking her breath away. Tendrils of light flowed into her mouth, lighting her body up from the inside. She felt the light travel into her mind and felt it poke at her memory as if searching. Memories long buried within her resurfaced and they flashed through her mind. All of the memories that passed through were from her point of view.

 _Her father's and mother's smiling face smiling down at her when she was an infant. Her mother sewing her a new dress for the induction into the elven community. Her mother training her to fight with a sword for the first time. Her father, sitting on his throne, tears silently streaming down his face as he stared intently at her mother's throne that was empty. Elaina, wearing a black dress with a black veil, staring at her mother's grave, the woman's body imprinted on the top of the grave. Tears were falling down her cheek as she gently placed a white rose on the steps._

Elaina felt like her body was being burned from the inside out as the images faded. The light prodded a little more in her memories before it found her memories from The Journey and The Fellowship. Lady Galadriel, whose hand guided the light, made a pulling motion. Just like a string, the light latched on to those memories and started to come out. The Elven Lady groaned as the fire exited her body. John caught her and made sure she didn't face plant in the water. Everyone watched stunned as Lady Galadriel and Gandalf plucked a piece of the light and placed each piece in the bowl in front of everyone.

"Okay, now comes the worst part," Elaina muttered. Thomas, John and Ben seemed to have heard her. The water started to glow as everyone picked up his or her bowls.

"What do we do now?" Sherlock asked. Everyone turned to Elaina, who made a toasting movement.

Elaina took a deep breath before answering, "Now we drink."

Bringing the bowl up to her lips, the Elven lady took a deep breath before downing the liquid. While it didn't take all that bad, it did have a strange texture. It was like vanilla flavored applesauce. Elaina clenched her eyes shut in order to avoid gagging on it. She did hear the others gag on it as they drank their fill. Once everyone had placed their bowl back on the ground, their faces unsure. After another minute of staring at each other uncomfortably, Thomas spoke up.

"Is that it?" he asked. Before Elaina or the wizards could answer, everyone in the circle started to fall forward unconscious. They all stared up at the ceiling as they became engulfed in the memories of the past….

 _Middle Earth…._

 _The dwarves, the hobbit and elf had walked for most of the day into the forest of Mirkwood. Thorin led them, sweeping away the leaves that obstructed the view of the path. Elaina brought up the rear; her eyes and ears searching the shadows for anything hidden in there. It was frightening how much Mirkwood had changed in the last century. The trees obstructed the sky and the entire forest had an eerie feeling. Thorin swiped away the leaves that obstructed the path._

 _"The path turns this way," he said. Dwalin hit the ground with the end of his axe. Hearing some solid ground beneath it he jerked his head to the left._

 _"This way."_

 _They walked on until around nightfall. Elaina was starting to feel a little dizzy with the lack of clean air and the lack of sun. She had to stop and brace herself up against a tree in order to keep collapsing._

 _"I'm fine," she assured Thorin and Bilbo when they look her way. After a couple more seconds she said that she was ready to walk on. They did until the dwarves were starting to complain a little._

 _"Air…I need air," Bofur begged._

 _Oin was next, "My head it's spinning! What's happening?"_

 _"Keep moving," Thorin ordered. They stopped suddenly. The Mountain Prince looked at Nori, who had taken the lead. "Nori why have you stopped?"_

 _The star fished thief just wordlessly pointed ahead with a flabbergasted expression. "The path…it's disappeared!"_

 _Everyone gathered around the dwarf and saw that he was right. Where the path was supposed to lead, there was a large drop off into a ravine. Elaina and Bilbo's eyes went wide as they realized they lost the path. Gandalf's warning to stay on the path was echoing in their heads. Worry was starting to seep through their veins as Thorin started to look for the path in panic._

 _"What's going on?" Ori demanded._

 _"We've lost the path," Bofur explained._

 _"Find it!" Thorin ordered. "All of you look!"_

 _"Look for the path!" Dwalin repeated. They all walked around in certain areas keeping each other in sight. Elaina's heart was thundering in her chest and she felt like she was going to cry. Elves needed the sun and fresh air in order to stay healthy and alive. Her stomach started to churn as she plopped down on root to keep her head from spinning. Bilbo was doing the same._

 _"I don't remember this place," Balin commented. "None of it's familiar."_

 _"It's got to be here," Dori mumbled as he continued to search._

 _"What hour is it?" Elaina asked._

 _"I don't know," Dwalin admitted. He looked up towards the canopy. "I don't even know what day it is."_

 _"IS THERE NO END TO THIS ACCURSED FOREST?!" Thorin wailed desperately. Elaina heard a vibration next to her. She turned to see Bilbo playing with a massive spider web next to him. The Elven Lady saw the hobbit do it again. She watched in fascination as the vibration went all the way up to the top. Something about the webs looked…. familiar. But she didn't have time to think about it. Thorin had ordered the company to move forward._

 _As they continued to walk forward, Bilbo felt…strange. He felt numb and he wasn't sure if he was moving. The hobbit glanced down at his feet to make sure they were still moving. They were but they were moving backwards. Strange…it seemed that he was still moving forward. He returned his gaze back to the front. Bilbo glanced behind him, where Elaina was. But instead of the elven lady, it was him. Despite their time frame the, company halted when Ori stopped and picked something off the ground. Dori took it and examined it._

 _"Look, a tobacco pouch. There are dwarves in these woods."_

 _Bofur took it, his eyes widening in shock. "Dwarves from the Blue Mountains no less. This is exactly the same as mine."_

 _"That's because it is your!" Elaina shouted irritated. Bofur just continued to look dumbfounded. "Do you understand? We're going in circles. We are lost!"_

 _"We are not lost," Thorin assured. "We keep heading east."_

 _"But which way is the east?" Dwalin asked. "We've lost the sun."_

The sun, _Bilbo thought, tapping his forehead as if he was trying to jumpstart his mind. He glanced up towards the canopy._ We have to find the sun.

 _Without telling any of the squabbling dwarves or hobbit, he started to climb the tree. It was difficult but when he eventually did break through, the hobbit took a deep breath. The sun and fresh air felt remarkable after an unknown amount of time in rancid, stiff air and darkness. Bilbo took a deep breath before blinking._

 _Down below the dwarves were being petty and squabbling rather loudly. Thorin and Elaina felt the hairs on the back of their neck stand straight up. Instantly they were on guard._

 _"Thorin," Elaina whispered. She was suddenly on alert as her fatigue went away. The dwarf prince nodded but couldn't think._

 _"Enough! Quiet! All of you1" Thorin ordered. The dwarves noticed how on edge the warriors were. Quietly, he added, "We're being watched."_

 _Back above the treetops, Bilbo was scanning the places around him. He chuckled when he saw the massive mountain in front of him._

 _"I can…see a lake!" He called down. "And a…river! And the Lonely Mountain!" He chuckles happily to himself. "We're almost there!"_

 _Bilbo waited for a moment for a response but didn't get one._

 _"Can you here me?" He called down. "I know which way to go!"_

 _Nothing._

 _"Hello?" He still got no response. As he adjusted himself he noticed his feet ensnared in spider web. "Look…come on!"_

 _He made the motion to move but he lost his footing and fell forward. Bilbo screamed as he went through several layers of spider web. He hit something of a safety net but his relief was only lasted a few moments. A huge spider came out of nowhere, hissing in anger. Bilbo let loose a high-pitched scream of fear enough to bring him out of the vision…._

Modern day, London….

John Watson snapped his eyes open. He looked around. The former army doctor was in some sort of infirmary with Sherlock and the mechanics lying in beds. Elaina was on the floor with her hands outstretched, and palms up. Her usual bright eyes were glowing in the darkness and tendrils of light flowing from the tips of her fingers and into their bodies. John noticed that his lights were broken but still circling around him.

One by one, the sleeping people opened their eyes and gasped. The lights started to break off as they awoke. When everyone was fully awake, the tendrils suddenly were sucked back into Elaina, who eyes snapped open and just like everyone else she gasped. Her eyes suddenly became its sparkling blue color. She looked around at the drowsy eyed people just waking up.

"You might feel a little dizzy," She informed.

"Uh Thorin?" Ben asked shakily.

"Balin?" Thorin asked. The warrior glint had returned to his light blue gaze as he scanned the room for his dwarves. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah," Kili and Fili answered simultaneously.

"Same here," Ori answered.

"I could use something strong to drink," Dwalin grumbled. "Other than that I'm fine."

All the answers were the same. They were fine but slightly dizzy. John, or Bilbo as he was starting to remember, felt very nauseated. Slowly he made his way off the bed, towards Sherlock, who had yet to wake up. The detective's face was slowly becoming a dark crimson red color with a scaly texture. Right as Bilbo reached the bedside Sherlock's sickly yellow eyes flew open. He groaned as he sat up, cradling his head.

"John?" The detective asked. His voice was gravelly and deep. He looked towards John who had suddenly felt smaller against the towering detective. Looking down, John suddnely realized he was smaller. His shoes had broken apart and his hairy feet now were poking out of the shoes. With a quick look around, Bilbo noticed that every one who was of the dwarf persuasion had shrunken.

"Who woke up first?" Elaina asked. John raised his hand and Elaina cursed in…was that Elvish? "Now we can't finish the ritual. I guess your memories will return in time but it's going to be a little strange. Your memories from your current life will try to push forward but you have to repress those memories and focus on the past."

Before anyone could say anything Elaina's phone rang. While she answered it, the dwarves mingled among themselves. They were admiring their new, strong form. Of course they were strong in their human forms, since they were mechanics, but now they were just rippling with muscle.

"What?! Are you sure?!" Elaina exclaimed. The conversations suddenly started to quiet down.

Balin nudged Thorin, who was watching the elven lady. "What did I tell ya Thorin? Girl's got spunk."

"It doesn't change the fact that something's up." The returned king of the mountain muttered. Elaina hung up and turned to the group. Gandalf and Lady Galadriel walked in at that time. The elven warrior turned to the two wizards.

"Someone tried to destroy Rivendale Hunting Corporation," she explained. "My father…he said he was going to head there. I've got to go."

"Wait for us!" Fili called. Everyone followed the elven lady out of the door.

When they arrived, the scene that greeted them was utter chaos. There were fire and police trying to control the scene. The building was a roaring bonfire. Elaina easily slipped through the barrier put up by police. She, with the dwarves, hobbit and dragon at her back, walked up to a guy with raven hair and an oxygen mask. The man was soot faced and tired. She walked up to him.

"Where is he Sorhel?" Elaina ordered, her eyes watering. Bilbo never could recall a time when he ever saw the elven lady cry. "Where's my father?"

Sorhel removed his mask, giving a coughing fit before answering. "I…. think….he's still…inside."

Without another word, Elaina bolted inside the burning building. A firefighter started to stop her but she easily got past. She flew in like a hawk, her hair nothing but a streak of cool silver against hot amber flames. As soon as she vanished, the entrance erupted in an explosion. Bilbo and the company saw the outline of an evil eye looking thing. They also heard whispers in a language they only just remembered.

 _We grow in number,_ the dark whispers said, _we grow in strength. War is coming. Death will come to all._

"Father!" Elaina cried. She gave a cough and squinted against the smoke. The flames were burning everything her father and his people had worked for. A tear fell though it was evaporated due to the flames. Elaina was about to cry out again when she heard a slight groan. Through the now towering flames, she saw her father laying face down on the ground, flames starting to work their way towards him. The Elven lady winced when she saw a large knot on the back of his head. Elaina's anger was now as hot as the flames.

Taking a deep breath, Elaina tunneled into her endless well of magic. She exhaled, shooting a blast of ice around her father. It didn't stop the flames but it kept them at bay long enough for her to grab her father. Once she had Lord Elrond, Elaina quickly and carefully made her way out of the building. Thank the three-faced goddess the two made it out right as the building came crumbling down.

As Elaina collapsed on the ground, scores of first responders and EMTs rushed forward to help her. Elaina nodded absently when they asked if she was alright.

"Take care of him," Elaina ordered through her coughs. The first responders were loading Elrond onto a stretcher before sending him to the hospital for overnight evaluation. One of the EMT guided Elaina over to the back of an ambulance for a quick examination and some oxygen. They placed a shock blanket over her shoulder, though she didn't need one.

She gratefully sucked on oxygen until the EMT allowed her to go. With a sigh, she walked through the crowd until she spotted the company. They were all standing in a circle, talking about something in a hushed tone. Elaina scowled and narrowed her eyes when she realized that john and Sherlock were missing.

 _Not a good time to wonder off,_ Elaina thought. She felt her pager vibrate in her pocket but ignored it. "Where are Smaug and Bilbo?"

"They left," Thorin explained. "Said something about a case."

Again her pager went off and again she ignored it. She took a deep breath before scanning the crowd, "According to the firefighters this fire wasn't an accident. It was started on purpose with high-grade gasoline. Whoever did this wanted my father there."

"Your father…." Balin muttered under his breath as if he was trying to remember.

"The Lord Elrond of Rivendale," Elaina explained turning to watch the firefighters finish putting the flames out. She growled deeply when her pager went off again. She pulled it out with a huff but before turning it off she saw that it was DI Lestrade paging her. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the message.

 _A new body has turned up…. you might want to see this. Meet me with John and Sherlock at this address IMMEDIATELY!_

Licking her lips thoughtfully she turned to the company. "Who's up for a quick visit at a crime scene?"

-Line Break-

John was having a hard time concentrating. Every time he blinked, images very different from the ones passing by the cab window would appear, as if superimposed over the city of London. Rolling hills of emerald green would over flash over the large glass buildings and filthy, cobblestones streets lined with lamp posts powered by actual flames superimposed over the clean, pavement roads lined with electric lights. He was starting to have a headache appear which he did not need right now since they were going to a crime scene.

Apparently no one seemed to notice the drastic change in John or Sherlock. The cabbie didn't seemed to notice that John had really large, harry feet or that Sherlock had yellow eyes that glowed and had silted pupils like a dragon. Thankfully the cabbie didn't notice nor did anyone notice.

 _Perhaps that Elaina had something to do with that,_ Bilbo thought. Another thing he was having trouble with was who he was right now.

Was he John Watson, the former army doctor and current flat mate and partner to the first ever Consulting Detective? Or was he Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took, residence of the Shire, Uncle of Frodo Baggins and hired burglar of Thorin Oakenshield?

Judging by Sherlock's silence during the cab ride, he was having the same internal struggle. The ride was short and uneventful. The two detectives got out and walked that last few feet towards the taped off area. Donovan and Anderson were there, their faces scrunched up in annoyance when they spotted Sherlock. John/Bilbo sighed in resignation as he realized that something was going to set Sherlock/Smaug off and create a situation he can't cover up.

"Well hello freak," Anderson greeted sarcastically. His latex gloves were bloody as well as his decontamination suit. This was obviously a bloody crime scene, something that neither Scotland Yard or John and Sherlock had seen in a while since the string of murders started.

"Anderson," Sherlock greeted back. The two detectives were taken aback at the lack of banter that the Consulting Detective usually started. Sherlock stopped for a moment, sniffing the air, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Your wife is away again?"

"Oh come on! Not this again!" He exclaimed. Sherlock turned to Donovan with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's the body?" He asked. The dark skinned woman pointed behind him. Both John and Sherlock froze when they spotted the body sprawled out on the ground. Actually it really didn't look like a body; it actually looked more like several tubs of lasagna with teeth and eyeballs. The two detectives could hardly tell who that really was. Thankfully Elaina arrived at that moment with information in her hands. She had the dwarves of Erebor behind her, but they were being held back.

"Victim's name is Sammy Moron," Elaina answered. Her eyes were hard and it seemed like she was holding back tears. In elvish she informed the hobbit and dragon, _"He used to be known as Saruman the White back in Middle Earth. He was the one who raised Sauron the second time."_

John, unknown to him, easily slipped into the same tongue, earning a look from Anderson and Donavon, _"I-I remember him. He…. was there in Rivendale when the Company stopped there and…Frodo's friends saw him fall from the top of his tower."_

"Yeah," Elaina answered in common tongue. She knelt down next to the body, her gloved hand searching the dead man's coat pockets. The Elf pulled out a driver's license and examined it. "I think we're dealing with a cult."

"What makes you say that?" Lestrade asked. Elaina handed the driver's license to the DI who took it. Painted on it, there was a large Evil Eye looking symbol in red pain. She also gestured to a large brick wall across the street that had a similar painted eye on it. A crowd was starting to gather, taking pictures of the infamous Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. The police were starting to do some slight crowd control. As more began to gather, Elaina started to get anxious. A bigger crowd meant a bigger target for the Orcs. Elaina turned to the DI and the Consulting Detective and his sidekick.

"Listen, we need to head back to Scotland Yard."

"Why's that?" Lestrade asked. He heard how Elaina's voice was on edge.

"We can't talk here," Elaina whispered in a conspiracy tone. "Meet me back at Scotland Yard in an hour. There's something I need to…. admit."

She stormed off towards the company that was arguing with a policeman. "I'll take it from here officer." The policeman nodded and walked off. "We need to catch a cab. But we'll go in separate cars."

"Where are we going?" Thorin asked.

"New Scotland Yard. We need to get someone…completely human on this case. We also need to formulate a plan of attack."

The drive to New Scotland Yard took longer than expected due to the sudden snowstorm that suddenly hit, but everyone made it. Elaina smiled slightly when she saw that John's hair had grown slightly longer than a few minutes ago. And the dwarves were starting to regain their warrior stance. Sherlock, however, was still Sherlock except for his now noticeable red, scaly skin and yellow eyes. Lestrade was running slightly late, leaving the thirteen dwarves, an elf, a hobbit and a human-dragon sitting in the DI's office in complete and tense silence.

While the dwarves and hobbit and dragon were chatting about their past lives in Middle Earth, Elaina contemplated the possible hideouts of Sauron. London was a big city, which gave the former Evil Ring Bearer a bunch of places to hide. Quickly the Elven lady eliminated the surrounding cities and other possible places in London. The only plausible places left were the sewers or the warehouse district.

Finally the DI arrived, apologizing for being late. Elaina was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the company calling her name until someone snapped fingers in front of her face. She apologized and directed for Lestrade to sit down.

"Why are there short men in my office?" He asked hesitantly. The man glared at his two best men with a curious glance. "Why is Sherlock's face red and eyes yellow? And why does John have large hairy feet?"

"I was just getting to that Lestrade," Elaina assured the human. "I am sure you are aware of the mysteries surrounding these murders as well as my…tight lips about what is actually going on." The DI didn't say anything, just nodded his head in agreement. When he remained silent Elaina continued, "In truth you think I'm going to sound crazy but you must listen to everything I have to say. Understand?"

Elaina then proceeded to rehash everything she told the others sitting behind her. She explained that she was an elven aristocrat from a mythical place known as Middle Earth and her father Lord Elrond was her father. She also explained her connections to the murders that were plaguing the whole of London and why the murders were happening. Lestrade was silent during the entire ordeal, occasionally raising his eyebrows or nodding.

"So, you're saying that an evil that you defeated along with a wizard and three hobbits eons ago is starting to rise again with an army of evil demons that are using the murders to regain their power," Lestrade summarized slowly. At Elaina's nod, the Detective Inspector gave a dry chuckle. "I don't believe this. It sounds like this is the plot to a Tolkien novel."

"And where do you think he retrieved his inspiration?" Elaina asked. She sighed. "After I returned from the Fellowship, I went on a journey for a couple of months. There were rumors that Men had gotten greedy and more arrogant. They had attacked different regions of Middle Earth, starting with the Shire. The hobbits were the weakest of creatures so they fell within a couple of days. Then they moved on to the dwarven kingdoms. Finally they moved on to the elves." A tear slipped down her face. "I can still remember the carnage that I returned to. The humans were complete and absolute when they destroyed the other regions. Though there were several survivors, it took them a while to be wiped out as well. I had to get my life out there but couldn't publish it because the remaining ancestors would track me down. So I sought a storyteller to write down and publish my story. Unfortunately, he forgot to mention that he left me out of both the Lord of the Rings and the Unexpected Journey. To say I was pissed was understatement."

"So why am I here?"

"I was planning on telling someone fully human about this and I figured, why not tell the only person that can help us figure this out?" Elaina shrugged. "You can help us stop these murders. The only person who knew how to defeat Sauron was Saruman and he was just found dead."

"I thought to destroy Sauron you had to destroy the One Ring of Power?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes that is true, but do you know if there is a volcano in London or anywhere else near for that matter?" Elaina asked with a raised eyebrow. When he didn't answer, Elaina pressed on, "Besides Sauron has no more hold on the Ring. The only problem is that we have to figure how to destroy the evil creature."

The office was plunged into silence as everyone contemplated the next step to make. Lestrade seemed to be struggling with the realization of what was just told to him. The others, however, were conversing quietly amongst themselves. Elaina sighed tiredly before standing up. She slowly made her way over to the door but stopped.

"I suggest you all go home," she supplied. "But be careful. Now that your memories are returning slowly, your scent will be stronger so stay where you can see each other. Oh and keep your doors locked."

With that she walked out. She made all the way to her flat before breaking down sobbing. The elven lady sat with her back against the door, feeling her emotions take over. Whoever was killing these people, whoever had tried to kill her father they were going to pay…. no. To kill the sick bastard who did this quickly would be too merciful. Elaina was going to make them suffer and painfully. She was going to make their exit from this world painful and slow, just like they did with the elves and allies of the Company.

She was done living in fear.

She was done hiding.

Elaina was going to find the son of a bitch and destroy him forever. Even if that meant putting herself back on the front lines…. then so be it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Elaina Perdhel sadly watched her father, The Former Lord of Rivendale, on the hospital be. It had been several days since the fire at Rivendale Co and they still had no leads to go on. The investigation was about to go cold, something that Elaina feared horribly. If the investigation goes cold, then Sauron could possibly rise without any interference. And that wasn't going to happen in Elaina's books. Sorhel, a former Captain of the Guard of the elven armies, had come by several times. Though she didn't know if it was just because of her tiredness or she was just suspicious of everyone, but the former Lady of Rivendale felt that every time Sorhel saw her father breathing, a look of disappointment and hatred would flash across his face.

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins and Smaug would visit erratically. Her uncle Thranduil, her cousin Legolas and Tauriel, and many of the surviving elves of Rivendale would come by and pay their respects to the injured Lord. Many of the wizards on the council held meetings in order to figure out what to do. Since the former White Wizard Saruman was discovered mutilated, they knew that it wouldn't be long before the Ring Wielder rose once more. The death of the traitor brought a new theory to Elaina's table. Saruman was the most powerful wizard in Middle Earth. His death, whether brought on by natural causes or not, would be followed by a release of a rather large amount of magical energy. If a person able to perform magic was nearby when his heart stopped, that person would be able to absorb the magic and use it along with their own natural store of magic.

Elaina's theory was that Sauron killed Saruman and absorbed the former White Wizard's magic. But why mutilate him so viciously? Perhaps it was a message to her and the police? Or maybe it was a warning to stay out of the way? Whatever it was, both the police and her were running out of time to stop the evil Ring Bearer.

Elaina didn't realize that she was dozing until the door opened and Bilbo stepped into the room. John Watson, the man she met a couple weeks ago, was no longer there. Instead of short blonde hair shaved in an army style cut, his hair was curly and long, like the way it was back before the quest. His feet had become the feet of a hobbit and his ears were in that strange pointed look that most hobbits were known for. He had lost a couple inches in his height, leaving him the hobbit she had known and fell in love with. Though most of their memories weren't all there, it seemed as they were remembering their earlier lives before the adventure.

"Hey," Bilbo greeted quietly. His dark eyes flitted over her father before he asked, "How's he doing? Any change?"

"No." Elaina admitted sadly. "The doctors say that there is a possibility that he might've slipped into a coma. I can feel his life force slipping away slowly. I can't loose him Bilbo…he's all I have left."

"I know Elaina," He said. He placed a reassuring hand on Elaina's shoulder right as Elrond started to stir. The Lord of Rivendale groaned slightly and his eyes cracked open painfully slow. His dark almond eyes were hazy and dull with pain but he seemed able to realize what was going on. He spotted his daughter staring at him with tears in her river blue eyes and…. was that Bilbo Baggins?

"Elaina?" He whispered. Elaina grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. Tears of relief started to roll down her cheek when she saw that her father was finally awake. Maybe now they could finally find out who tried to kill her father. Elrond looked around as if he was confused about where he was. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"Father…. what do you remember last?" Elaina asked gently.

Her father's brow scrunched up as he struggled to remember. "I…remember going to checkup on the store. There was an ambush….I can't remember anything else."

Before Elaina could say anything else Sorhel decided to enter the room. She watched as the Captain of the Guard visibly tense when he spotted Elrond awake. Both Hobbit and Elf watched as Sorhel licked his lips as if they had gone dry and saw as the elven warrior go pale as a sheet. _Curiouser and Curiouser…_

"My Lord Elrond," the Captain of the Guard bowed deeply as he entered the room. Elaina saw her father's jaw tighten and his eyes glitter with something akin to fear…. something that Elaina only saw once, when her father had recounted what happened when the Ring was supposedly destroyed. Her brow furrowed when her father's grip tightened and he tensed slightly like prey waiting for the predator to make a move. "I am glad you are awake, my Lord."

"Thank you Captain Sorhel. Would you mind leaving me and my daughter alone for a minute?" He asked tensely. Sorhel nodded though his eyes narrowed. Slowly, too slowly for Elaina's liking, the Captain left the room. Her father relaxed and his breathing was fast like he just ran several miles.

"Father?" Elaina asked.

"Lord Elrond, are you okay?" Bilbo asked, moving to the other side of the bed.

"It was Sorhel. He was there…leading the ambush. I remember…. walking into the store and he was just standing there with a black hood on." he huffed quietly.

"Are you sure it was him father?" Elaina asked.

"Positive. He had his Eagle pommeled sword that I gave him when he rose through the ranks." Her father was starting to sweat profusely as he recounted what happened. Elaina silently cursed as she started to pace around the room. Bilbo watched her pace around the room.

"How could he do this?" Elaina asked quietly. She sat down on the chair again but didn't sit still before standing up and resuming her pacing. "How could he betray his kind like this?"

"There can't be any logical reason for this," Elrond pointed out. "We need a plan, Elaina."

"What kind of plan?" She asked desperate. "Even if Sorhel is underneath Sauron's control, killing him won't do any good. Sauron will just find another candidate. We need to figure out where he is hiding and cut the head off a snake."

Suddenly she was overcome with a feeling of despair and wickedness. Her heart sped up a million miles a minute. She grew dizzy and nauseated as if the room around her was spinning in a circle. Elaina felt her legs give out. The last thing she saw was Bilbo and her father, staring at her with concern.

 _When Elaina opened her eyes again, she wasn't in her father's hospital room. She was somewhere in a dark place. There were pipes hanging above her dripping water. The elven Lady looked down and saw filthy water move lazily southward. On either side of the water, there were walkways in stone. The stench of garbage and waste filter through her nose even in a vision told Elaina of the location she was. The sewers. But what street was she under? Voices bounced off the stonewalls and the smell of smoke filled the tunnel. Slowly, Elaina walked towards the voices and the smell of smoke grew stronger by the minute. The Elven Lady froze dead in her tracks when she spotted what was in front of her._

 _It seemed to be a ritual of some sort. Orcs were dancing around in a circle while torches lit the area. Ancient symbols that had the power to invoke the Dark God were painted around the circular chamber in blood. In the middle of the circle there was a figure, cloaked in a black robe, with his back turned and his arms raised. He was chanting in black tongue. He was using a dark and powerful spell that sent shivers up Elaina's spine. Slowly the man placed his arms down at his side and turned. Elaina's eyes went wide and she subconsciously stepped back when she spotted just who was the hooded figure._

 _It was Sorhel. He was wearing facial paint that marked him as a Dark Priest._

 _"What are you going to do know My Lady," He asked, his voice disoriented by the vision. "Now that you know that I have the power to destroy this world?"_

 _Evil laughter filled the cavern. Behind Sorhel a shadowy figure rose up behind him. From what Elaina could see, it had a six-pronged helmet on and the only details she could make out were two evil red eyes. Whispers of evil words and things started to fill the cavern. Elaina watched in horror as the shadowy figure started to engulf Sorhel and his eyes started to glow a deep, blood color red. His breath was taking out of him and when he opened his eyes back up they were solid black._

 _"I will find you Elven whore," Sauron promised through Sorhel. "And I will consume your power. With it, I will once again rule this_ _world!"_

Elaina's eyes flew open. She sat up before realizing that she was lying on a hospital bed. The doctor charged with taking care of her father was there, quietly talking to her father when she sat up and gasped. The middle-aged doctor rushed forward and placed a hand on Elaina's shoulder to calm her down. Once the elven lady's breathing leveled out, she glanced around trying to figure out what happened after she blacked out. Apparently she had a sudden fainting spell though both elves knew it was a vision.

"I think it would be best if you went home and try to get some sleep," the doctor ordered. Elaina nodded in agreement. She hadn't had a decent night sleep since she the Annual Meeting of the Elven Council. Memories of her time with the company were starting to affect her nights and days. Every time her eyes closed they became more and more persistent.

"Thank you doctor," Elaina thanked as she slowly stood. "I'll be back in the morning I promise dad." With a quick peck on the forehead and after biding her dad a goodnight, Elaina left the hospital. She was exhausted to the bone. Visions seem to take more and more out of her each time she had one.

When she got home, Elaina didn't even bother to head to her room. She slowly sat down on the floor in front of the door. Tears threatened to spill as she remembered Sorhel from the vision. But she dashed htem away when her eyes drifted up to the cabinet that held her mother's sword and armor.

Her mother's voice echoed through her head. It was when she was recounting a story from her youth about the three moon goddesses and how when the moon was full and the night clear they would come down from their palaces in the heavens and mingle among the mortals. One of the younger goddesses had chosen an elven lord and had a young child. Diana was supposedly conceived during the Spring Equinox during the sunset. The strongest point of time for a moon goddess.

 _Live by the sun, love by the moon…_

Elaina slowly stood and made her way towards the cabinet. She opened it and unsheathed the sword her mother had held during many battles and wars. Elaina held it up side ways before closing her eyes and letting the memories take over….

 _Middle Earth, Rivendale….._

 _They had just escaped the spiders of Mirkwood and run into patrols from the Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood. Legolas and his band of warriors had just surrounded the Company and ordered his band of warriors to search them. The blonde haired warrior searched Gloin and found a locket on his person._

 _"Hey give that back!" the dwarf ordered. "That's private!"_

 _With a raised eyebrow, Legolas asked, "Who is this? Your brother?"_

 _"That is my wife!" Gloin corrected harshly indignant. Elaina had to hold back laughter as Legolas looked at the other picture._

 _"And what is this horrid creature? A Goblin Mutant?"_

 _"That's my wee lad Gimli!"_

 _Legolas tossed the locket back to the dwarf before turning his attention to Tauriel who had just arrived from saving Kili. Elaina watched them carefully converse in elvish._

"Are the spiders dead?" _Legolas questioned in elvish._

"Yes but more will come," _Tauriel answered breathless in the same tongue._ 'They are getting bolder." _One of the guards that had been in charge with searching Thorin called the son of Thranduil over. The guard handed over the sword that Thorin found in the goblin cave on the first leg of their journey. Legolas looked it over with a strange gleam in his eye._

"This is an ancient blade. Forged by my kin _." he noted in Elvish. He gave the sword an experimental twirl. Pointing the tip of the sword to Thorin's throat he asked in Common Tongue, "Where did you get this."_

 _"It was given to me," Thorin answered sharply._

 _Legolas's eyes drifted over Elaina who was watching them carefully. During the entire time they had been held by the Rivendale Elves, Elaina had been receiving strange looks from her kin._

 _"Not just a thief and a liar but a kidnapper as well." The blonde elf turned to his soldiers and ordered them to lead them away. As Elaina was_ _being led away, her sharp hearing picked Bofur asks Thorin a question._

 _"Thorin where's Bilbo?"_

 _Elaina felt her heart twist in panic. She started to look around the forest area in search of the little creature. They had been so worried about the spiders attacking and the sudden appearance of the Mirkwood elves that they completely forgot about their burglar. But it was too late. Her kin were pushing her forward, not giving her time to think about escaping as they lead them down the pathway. The elves lead them towards the front gate of Mirkwood._

"Close the gate," _Legolas ordered. Elaina and the dwarves were lead deeper and deeper in the strong hold. Eventually they were each placed two to a cell. Elaina however was placed in a smaller cell by herself. She glared daggers at the guard as he locked the door with a metal key. Her hearing picked up Thorin being taken by the guards towards the throne room._

 _"This is not the end of it! Do you hear me?!" Dwalin shouted._

 _"Let us out of here!" Bofur ordered. Kili and Tauriel walked past Elaina's cell. The Elven lady sat in the very back of her dark cell and listened to their conversation._

 _"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers."_

 _"Or nothing," Tauriel said, slamming the door to his cell. Elaina allowed a smirk to form as the red headed warrior walked away. Once they had vanished, the dwarves started try and slam themselves against the bars to try and get free._

 _"Leave it!" Elaina ordered. The grunts died down as she continued. "There is no way out! This is no Orc dungeon. These are the Halls of the Woodland realm. No one leaves here, but by the King's consent."_

 _The dwarves and elves sat silently in their cells as they waited patiently for Thorin to return. Echoes of shouting met their ears. The shouts didn't give any of the prisoners hope. About an hour later, Thorin was thrown back into his cell, absolutely fuming and angry with her uncle. Elaina could only imagine why._

 _"Did he offer you a deal?" She heard Balin ask._

 _"He did. I told him he could go_ ishkh khakfe andu null _. Him and all his kin!" Thorin shouted angrily. Quietly he added, "No offense Lady Elaina."_

 _"Oh none taken," the warrior assured. "Truthfully I couldn't agree more. Uncle Thranduil only helps when it suits him."_

 _Balin sighed heavily. "Well that's that then. The deal was our only hope."_

 _"It's not our only hope." Thorin corrected hopefully. They all sat there in quiet as they did minor things in each cell to pass the time and to keep the boredom at bay. At some point in time, Elaina was taken from her cell to her Uncle's chambers. The silver haired king was pouring himself a tall glass of wine when Elaina came in._

 _"I will arrange transport for you to head back to Rivendale." Thranduil informed his niece. "Your father will be pleased that you are safely home once more."_

 _"No offense taken Uncle but I don't want to go home. My father knows that I am on this quest with the dwarves."_

 _"So they didn't just kidnap you, but brainwashed you. They will suffer a heavy price for that." Thranduil slammed the goblet of wine on the table and made to leave the room but Elaina stopped him._

 _"Uncle they didn't kidnap me nor did they brainwash me." She insisted. "I came of my own accord."_

 _Her uncle stared at her, those crystal blue eyes piercing her deep within her soul. Elaina's heart thundered in her chest as he asked slowly, "You love one of them."_

 _"I don't know what you mean."_

 _"The Halfling," he continued. "Something about him draws you to him. He wasn't with you when he was brought in. Perhaps it is because he died with the spiders." He ignored his niece's crestfallen look as he turned to the guard. "Take her back to her cell."_

 _Elaina fought long and hard as they dragged her back to her cell. She sat in a little corner and waited for Bilbo to reappear, to cheat death like he had done so many times on this quest. Tears fell from her eyes as she replayed what her uncle had said. However, she refused to think about it until time started to slowly drag on. Elaina had dozed off several times. A few hours later, she woke from her slight slumber when she heard Bofur speak._

 _"I'll wager the sun is on the rise." He hypothesized. "Must be nearly dawn."_

 _"We're never gonna reach the mountain are we?"_

 _"Not stuck in here you're not," Bilbo said sticking his head around the corner so the dwarves could see him. Elaina heard his voice and felt over the moon about it. He had survived and had somehow gotten inside Mirkwood. Elaina didn't know how he managed to remain unseen from the guards, but she wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth._

 _"Bilbo!" Balin cried happily. The others heard his happy shout and started to echo it, first with hesitation then with gratefulness._

 _"Ssh!" Bilbo chided harshly as he unlocked Thorin's cell door first. "There are guards nearby!'_

 _One by one, the dwarves and elf were freed. Elaina sent Bilbo a happy smile when he unlocked her door. He copied it and moved to finish. They were about to walk towards the gates when Bilbo called them back, beckoning to follow him. They did hesitantly as they followed Bilbo down deeper and deeper into the fortress until they reached the wine cellar._

 _"I don't believe it! We're in the cellars!" Kili shout-whispered._

 _"You're supposed to be leading us out not further in!" Bofur also shout-whispered._

 _"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo shouted._

 _"Ssh!" Elaina chastised out of habit. Bilbo sighed and he continued to guide them to a pile of barrels._

 _"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" He ordered._

 _"Are you mad?" Dwalin asked. "They'll find us!"_

 _"No, no. They won't, I promise!" Bilbo assured. "Please, please you must trust me!"_

 _The dwarves started to mumble amonst themselves. Elaina had got situated in a barrel while the dwarves argued. Bilbo looked at Thorin pleadingly. The prince turned to his kin._

 _"Do as he says!" he ordered. Slowly, the dwarves climbed into the barrels, some two to a barrel. Elaina and Bofur got paired up in their barrels. Bilbo remained outside a barrel, watching and making sure that everyone was in a barrel._

 _Bofur poked his head out and asked, "What do we do now?"_

 _"Hold your breath," was all he said._

 _"Hold my breath? What does that mean?" Bofur asked. He got his answer when Bilbo pulled the lever and they all dropped into freezing cold water._

Modern day London….

Bilbo, formerly John Watson, jerked awake as he awoke from his peaceful dozing. Smaug, formerly known as Sherlock Holmes, the World's First Consulting Detective, dozed peacefully in the chair across from him, muttering every once in a while about gold and mountains and dwarves. Bilbo rolled is eyes. Typical firedrakes. He sighed as he stood and stretched. The weather outside was getting worse and worse by the minute. He remembered when he visited Lord Elrond in the hospital. The nurses said that he would be released tomorrow afternoon. Elaina had said, quietly, that her father would live with her until the threat from Sauron and the traitorous Sorhel has passed.

The dwarves of Erebor had gone back to their flat to deal with the memories that were already resurfacing. It was getting harder and harder to stay with reality and the memories were becoming longer and more in detail. The latest memory is when they escaped Mirkwood right under Thranduil's nose. Bilbo smirked when he recalled a meeting with the Elven King a couple of days later at the base of the Lonely Mountain. The look of absolute shock on the smug king's face was absolutely priceless.

The hobbit moved to the kitchen, where food awaited him. His stomach growled in demand for food. He chuckled to himself when he remembered the tales Frodo had told him when returned to Rivendale after the Fellowship. The young hobbit had told him how Aragorn had been completely oblivious to the eating habits of hobbits. The thought of his nephew brought back memories of when he was nearing the end of his life in Middle Earth. Bilbo still remembered the surreal feeling of dying. He didn't know if it was just a dream or something but he vaguely remembered seeing a bright light, like what people usually see when they die. He vaguely remembered hearing a soft female voice guiding him towards it. His memory ignited at that moment and he recognized the voice as his mother, Belladonna Took Baggins.

Bilbo remembered floating towards the light before being pulled from it. Very violently. He tumbled in the dark for about three seconds before his memories suddenly were wiped. The next thing he knew he was a crying child staring up at a masked doctor, happily announcing to a woman and man that it was a healthy baby boy. Then he doesn't remember anything else. Bilbo grabbed a piece of toast and the toaster. There was a moment of confusion as he tried to remember how to use the blasted thing but eventually he remembered how to use it. It took about five minutes to get the toast the way he wanted. After removing it from the toaster, Bilbo smeared a lot of grape jelly on it. He hungrily munched on it, right as Smaug came in. It was a surprise that no one noticed the change in either of them.

Out of the two of them, it was the most obvious in Sherlock. His pale skin had changed to a scaly dark red. His eyes were bright yellow instead of their pale blue and the pupils were slitted like a dragon. Sherlock didn't know that Bilbo knew but the hobbit knew that the transforming dragon was growing his wings and tail. He figured it must be painful and extremely awkward to have several extra appendages growing at once. There were horns starting to poke out from out of forehead.

While it was obvious with Sherlock, it was rather less obvious with John. Or Bilbo. Ugh! He lost his usual height and was rather short (well rather shorter) than normal people. His hair turned blonder and curlier, growing longer over the last few days. His feet had inflated and had curly dark brown hair growing on it. John's ears had grown larger, resembling an elf's but almost with a flourish, like a fin or something. Bilbo didn't know if it was Elaina's magic or just the stupidity of normal people (God, he was sounding like Sherlock), but he was rather grateful no one wanted to put him and Sherlock under the knife.

"Do we have any meat?" Smaug asked, his voice more gravel than usual.

"Uh I think so," Bilbo answered. He couldn't hide his disgust when Smaug threw open the fridge door, pulled out a packet of raw hamburger meat, ripped it open and ate it raw. Hobbits could be considered omnivore, but they liked their meat cooked. God he was going to have to live with a dragon that loved raw meat for the of his life right?

There was a knock at the door, giving him ample time to take a deep breath and calm his anger. Bilbo shuffled across the flat and opened the door, his eyes widening when it was Thorin standing in front of him. The Prince Under the Mountain and Smaug were basically like cats and dogs when they saw each other. Maybe that was because of their past relationship. The hobbit moved out of the way, silently allowing him to enter the flat.

"Hello Master Burglar," The Prince greeted.

Bilbo nodded. "Thorin."

"Ah if it isn't the dwarf scum," Smaug added walking in. Bilbo had to resist the urge to smack his forehead in irritation. His flat mate still had bits of meat stuck to his face. "What do we owe the pleasure of your visit hmm dwarfling?"

"Listen you piece of-"

"Enough!" Bilbo shouted, stopping the argument before it even began. They needed to work together if they were going to solve this case. The two bickering beings stopped and looked towards the newly transformed hobbit. Right now, he was the pacifist of the group as Elaina was put under more and more stress. The pressure only increased when her father got caught in the blaze of his former business. He wondered what Lord Elrond was going to get out of it.

"Look," Bilbo started slowly. "If we are going to solve this case then we don't need to be at each other's throat. We need to be at the throat of whoever's doing this."

Thorin sighed. "You are as always right Master Burglar." He turned to Smaug. "This isn't Middle Earth. It's time to put aside our difference for the…. good of all our kind."

A low, predatory growl could be heard as Smaug thought about it. Bilbo remembered times when they would be solving cases and Sherlock and Anderson would've exchanged some rather strong banter. The Consulting Detective would growl low and soft when the forensic scientist would leave.

"Fine," Smaug finally spat. He huffed and moved back towards the kitchen to renew his gorging. Thorin let out a similar growl before moving deeper into the apartment. He seemed to examine the flat. The dwarf prince grunted in approval.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself Master Burglar," He said, turning to the hobbit. "This place seems…. much cozier than your little place in Bag End."

"Yeah," Bilbo agreed with a slight chuckle. "I wonder what happened to the places of Middle Earth?"

The door opened and Elaina stepped in, wearing silver and gold armor that seemed to be rather fitting for her. "The modern world grew over it. Bag End became Cardiff, unfortunately."

"Well then," he muttered. Bilbo saw that at her waist she had at least three swords, a bow and a quiver of arrows and several knives strapped at the waist. Underneath her arm, she had a helmet that seemed to be reminiscent of a more medieval time. She also had a bag clutched in her right hand that clinked a little when she moved it.

"Thorin, you need to call your Company." She said as she placed the bag on the chair. On the table, she placed a rolled up piece of parchment. When she unrolled it and placed four statuettes at the end. John saw that it was a map of modern day London. There were about five red x's on it. Including the sewer system. Looking at the questioning faces, Elaina explained, "We have work to do."

An hour later, the twelve dwarves had arrived at the flat. Before anything else, Elaina handed out pieces of armor, even to Bilbo. He got a piece of chainmail that he instantly recognized. His Mithril shirt. The strongest metal in Middle Earth crafted into a chainmail shirt but light as a feather. Bilbo gave it to Frodo for his quest. Elaina even handed him his sword, Sting, which he also gave to Frodo. As he swung it, the hobbit remembered how it got its name. He stabbed a spider in Mirkwood, who claimed it stung like a bitch. Elaina also passed out armor to the other dwarves who were pleasantly surprised to have all their weapons and armor from Middle Earth.

"So what are we looking at?" Smaug asked, dressed in his own copper colored, scaled armor. He glanced over it with the arrogance of Sherlock Holmes.

"A map of London," Elaina explained.

"What are the x's for?" Thorin asked.

"All the possible places for Sauron's hideout. I've gone through all the places in London that could hold a giant flaming eye with dark magic without being seen." She said placing a finger on all the places. "These are all the remaining places I have."

"Okay what do we know?" Bilbo asked.

"Most of the victims have sewage residue on them," Smaug immediately answered. Elaina and Bilbo looked at him questioningly before the elven maid nodded in agreement.

"And several homeless people say that they have seen strange wolf like creatures with dead bodies on them," Bilbo added. "Coming out of underground."

"So there is only one place that fits the description of both of your analysis fits." Elaina said. She pointed to one of the x's, smiling victoriously despite the situation.

"The sewers."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The streets of London were empty as snow fell down from the cloudy skies. Streets were lit by the yellow street laps that were almost blocked out by the falling snow. None of the people in the city knew what was going on underneath their feet. Thirteen dwarves, one elf, one miniature dragon, one hobbit, one human and one wizard were sneaking in the sewers. They were all wrapped in furs and dressed in armor, with swords, bows, magical staff, or in Lestrade's case, a gun, ready for anything. Everyone in the group kept their senses on high alert, the slightest noise startling them.

Elaina led the way since her senses were slightly better than everyone else's. Smaug, whose senses were also stronger, slowly strode besides her, his bright yellow scanning the darkness.

"So what are we looking for?" Lestrade whispered. He scanned the area with his gun, the light attached to his weapon lightening the areas.

"Anything that suggests that there was a ritual of some sort," Elaina informed. Her eyes scanned any nook and cranny that appeared in her path. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't know what was going to pop out of the shadows. Lord knows that any thing that pops out in front of Elaina, whether it be an Orc or a regular human, was going to get stabbed. The daughter of Lord Elrond kept her breathing steady as she focused on putting one foot in front of the other, and making sure that nothing was going to ambush them.

"Okay." Lestrade answered before giving a cough. "Man it sure stinks down here."

"Yeah," Elaina agreed. "A lot of filth and sewage. The perfect place for an Orc nest to grow and fester, like an infection or boil or something."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Bilbo muttered as he near about slipped into the filthy sludge waters.

"Me too." Elaina agreed. "Hobbits and Elves have the most sensitive sense of smell in Middle Earth, which is why our kind mainly stayed in places with pleasant smells, like the Shire, or Rivendale or so on."

"Whatever happened to the Shire?" Bilbo absentmindedly asked.

"The modern world grew over it. " Elaina answered sadly. She shone a flashlight in a corner to make sure that no one was hiding there before walking past it. "The world of Men decided thought that they were strong enough to destroy everyone else. The Shire and other lands like it were destroyed first; the few that escaped lived in hiding until they died. The dwarves were next and finally the elves. They lasted a bit longer but eventually they fell as well."

"I feel bad," Lestrade spoke up.

"Don't be," Elaina ordered. "I knew many of your ancestors, even those back in Middle Earth. They helped the surviving hobbits, dwarves and elves of Middle Earth get away easily so you have no blood on your hands to worry about."

Lestrade looked utterly confused but decided not to question it. They had come to a fork in the road (or tunnel) so they all stopped and stared at it as though it would tell them.

"Well which way?" Bifur asked. Elaina harshly shushed him as she strained her ears to listen. On the left, the smells were that of a regular sewer but on the right…. there was a rank stench of goblins. That surprised Elaina. Who knew they were down here as well? The last Elaina saw of the goblins, they were trying to behead Thorin after they caught the Company on their doorstep on the first leg of the journey. Elaina wanted to avoid any fighting since the sewer walls were rather echoy. If the Orcs were down here somewhere, then the elven maiden didn't want to alert them and have them move. So that only left one option….

"We need to go left," She informed.

"Are you sure?" Lestrade, Thorin, and Smaug questioned at the same time. Elaina rolled her eyes as the three alpha males of the group questioned her decision but she nodded all the same.

"Positive," She answered with confidence. "That smell down the right tunnel? That's a goblin pack. We want to avoid conflict until we can find where the Orc nest is, so left is the only logical option left."

Everyone followed her. They continued to search the designated areas until sunrise. By that point the entire company was dripping wet, irritable, and tired, snapping at each other at the slightest provocation. Elaina decided it would be best if everyone went his or her separate ways. They all exited the sewers, getting some strange looks as they crawled out. The dwarves went back towards downtown, towards their shop. Before they left, Elaina gave them some plants that were said to ward off evil.

"There should be enough for every entrance and exit in your home. Place it there with a dash of water on each leaf. And make sure to lock your doors and set any alarms you might have."

"I don't think that the alarms or locked doors would hold of an Orc horde." Thorin commented.

"It will slow them down though," Elaina said. "These plants have been enchanted to alert me to any magical intrusions. I will be there in an instant so don't worry. Just do as I say and follow my instructions."

After a nod, the Dwarves of Erebor left leaving Lestrade, Smaug, Bilbo and Elaina on the side of the street. Lestrade quickly bid htem goodbye before jogging off towards New Scotland Yard. The elven maid just realized that she kept a detective up all night on a possible wild goose chase. If Greg didn't go home and shower first, he was going to have a rather hard day. She just hoped nothing else happened. The three misfits of the modern world started to walk down the street slowly towards Baker Street. Halfway back, Elaina's phone vibrated in her pocket. She scrambled to dig it out but her finger hovered over the answer button when she spotted an unknown number. The daughter of Elrond just shrugged and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered.

" _Hi. Is this Elaina Perdhel?"_ a woman's voice asked.

"Yes." Elaina confirmed. "Who's this?"

" _This is Stephanie from Saint Bart's Hospital."_

Elaina felt her heart twist in fear. "Has something happened to my father?"

" _Oh no ma'am. I was just calling to remind you that your father is being released this afternoon."_

"That's right," Elaina muttered.

" _Will you be picking him up or shall we send a car?"_

"No I'll be there to pick him up." She waved the two creatures in front of her on, silently ordering them to continue. There were a few places she needed to go to before she returned home. Thankfully, they left without question, leaving Elaina to finish her conversation. "What time will he be ready?"  
 _"2:30."_ The nurse answered.

"Okay I'll be there. Thank you." Elaina quickly hung up before turning and walking the opposite direction of Baker Street. She walked a little way before the sidewalks were suddenly choked with people. The elven maid quickly weaved her way towards the slums of London. There was a seer, one that had been old when Elaina was born. She had been revered as something of a deity since she could see into the future with such accuracy. Though there had come a point in time when the seer was so bombarded with questions about the future that she decided to live her life in solitude. The gods had granted her the gift of immortality. There was a possible chance that the Seer would live long after Elaina was dead.

She slowed her pace when she spotted the silver armored guards posted at a run down shack. They stood out of place in the lower levels of the city, with beggars and homeless people eyeing them, but also giving them a wide berth. Elaina sighed as she tried to look presentable. Her hair was greasy, her face pale, dark purple bags hung under her river blue eyes, and the stink of the sewers clung to her. She knew she didn't look the best right now but hopefully her mother's sword at her side would provide some protection or at least hold some ground with the Seer.

From what she heard from the elders, the Seer and her mother were good friends.

"Halt!" the guards ordered in sync. They crossed their spears, blocking Elaina's path off.

Straightening her spine, "I come seeking an audience with the Seer of Rivendale."

"And just who is asking?" The guard on the left asked.

"I am Elaina, daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Diana, Lady of Rivendale."

Slowly, almost as if they were hesitant, the guards uncrossed their spears and allowed Elaina to pass. The silver haired warrior lifted her chin up, feeling her mother's warm presence around her as she walked forward. The dilapidated rooms she passed were littered with ancient symbols and talismans that were considered sacred to the elves. There was an empty room, which sat an ancient looking woman. Rags that might've been considered clothes at one point engulfed her bony frame, her skeletal hand gripping an oaken staff topped with a sparkling blue jewel. Her wiry hair was done up in a lame attempt at a bun. And her eyes….

Elaina's breath caught in her throat when the Seer turned towards her, empty sockets void of eyeballs stared back at her. Legend has it; the Seer had bartered her eyes for the gift of foresight. The gods had removed her eyes, giving her the power to see beyond the veil of time. When Elaina last saw the Seer, she wore a cloth over her face to hide the empty, haunting sockets. But now, the lady of Rivendale noticed that the cloth was tied to her staff.

"So the lady of Rivendale has come at last," the Seer spoke in a husky voice that might've been beautiful once, but now was raw from screaming at the visions that haunted her. She narrowed her empty sockets at where the Lady was standing, cocking her head. "Why have you come?"

"You know why Seer," Elaina reminded her.

The Seer's mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. "Indeed." She beckoned Elaina forward, gesturing to the chair that sat across from her. "Sit. You must be exhausted."  
Elaina nodded silently, and as though the Seer's words held power, the elven lady suddenly felt bone dead tired. Her feet were sore, her shoulders ached, she smelled like a dump, and probably looked like it too. This stupid return of Sauron had left her little to no relaxation and add her stressful job at Scotland Yard, and it is just a combination of ugly. She was just struggling to keep her head up above all the work. The elven maiden sat in the chair, which creaked with age. She straightened her spine up when the Seer cocked her head towards Elaina. Those empty sockets looked like an endless void of darkness. It kinda scared Elaina.

"You have come to me because of the return of Sauron," The Seer stated plainly.

"Yes." Elaina confirmed.

The Seer smirked as she waved her bony hand at the bowl in the corner. It moved and stopped in front of the Seer. "Give me your hand please."

Elaina, all too familiar with the procedure, gave her hand over to the ancient elf. She winced as the woman pricked her finger and squeezed the small drop of blood into the bowl, where it mingled with the purified water. The water suddenly started to darken as if an octopus inked in the water. The Seer and Elaina leaned in, where images blurred through the bowl.

"Oh my." The Seer whispered as she stared into the bowl with her eyeless gaze.

"What is it?" Elaina couldn't contain her excitement and fear as the Seer stirred the water with her finger. The images continue to blur but Elaina could make out certain shapes and images. She could spot her silver hair and armor amongst the darkness.

"Your destiny, along with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, has long since been prophesied since before the dawn of time. You had a choice when the dwarves came to your father. You could have stayed in the safety of Rivendale and watched the world from your window…. or you could have went, which you did. In doing so, you set a chain of events off, one that was also written before the dawn of time."

Elaina had to repress a sigh. It was the same 'your destiny was written before the dawn of time' nonsense that most seers were known for. But for some reason, something told Elaina that the Seer was telling the truth. There was a choice for her when the dwarves arrived in Rivendale. She could've stayed in Rivendale, in safety and in certainty that she was going to get a warm meal and a warm bed. But instead, Elaina put her life in the hands of Fates when she walked out of the elven city, which in turn changed many things about the quest.

"I came here to know where Sauron's hideout is." Elaina said. "He is on the rise again."

"Yes. This is the third time the Ring Bearer has risen from the ashes of the Black Fire." The Seer's voice held anger and disguise. "I sensed his dark presence when your former fiancé dabbled in the Dark Arts."

"Why is he doing this?" Elaina demanded, tears stinging her eyes. "I thought that he loved his people."

"His hate for Man is what drew Sauron on to him," The Seer removed her fingers, pointing at the water. Elaina peered into the bowl. The images cleared instantly, so Elaina could see what was going on. Sorhel was grieving over the body of his dead mother, who died in the attack on Rivendale. A shadowy figure stood over his hunched body and while he sobbed into his dead mother's chest, the figure placed its hand on Sorhel who tensed and looked up. The captain of the guard's eyes was nothing but two black holes with red pupils that were slits like a dragon. When he screamed in rage, a roar that made Smaug's look like a squeak echoed through the empty city.

"He wants to get rid of Man," Elaina summarized. The Seer nodded slowly. "How do I defeat the Ring Wielder?"  
"You must force Sauron out of this world and heal the veil that has allowed the Ring Wielder to enter the world over and over again. Since he first wielded the Ring, the veil between this world and the next was forever weakened. The thing to do is to seal the veil."

"What must I do?" Elaina asked again.

"You must destroy the Ring once and for all."

"But the Ring cannot be destroyed by anything." Elaina argued. "Not even the fires of Mordor could destroy it."

"There is only one thing that can destroy Sauron's hold in this world." The Seer touched the water again and the image changed. Elaina and Smaug stood on the roof of their apartment building with the Ring resting in the middle of them. The dwarves were fighting a swarm of Orcs, trying to keep them off of Elaina and Smaug. Behind Bilbo, Sorhel stood, but he wore the Dark Ring Bearer's armor, his eyes dark and skin pale.

"The fire of a dragon and the magic of a sorceress combined is the only thing that can bring the end of Sauron's reign for good. However the ritual must take place where the evil you want to banish is."

"So I have to perform the ritual in his hideout?" Elaina asked, trying to clarify what the Seer was trying to say.

"In essence yes," The Seer answered. Elaina had to crush the groan of frustration when she realized the conversation went right back to where she started off. This was why she hated cryptic Seers.

The Seer smiled mischievously as if she knew what the elven warrior was thinking. "You can find the Dark One's lair deep within the earth where no light can infiltrate it."

"You mean the sewers. I've already looked there. I've spent the majority of last night down there!" Elaina shouted. She was done. Done with the betrayals, done with the lies, and done with getting cryptic answers or no answers at all. Her anger was reaching its boiling point, and she was a simmering pot of emotions. To put it plain and simple, Elaina wanted to hit something. Whether it be a pillow, a wall or someone's face, she didn't care. She just needed a safe outlet for her anger and by god she was going to find the son of a bitch Sorhel and use him.

"I do not mean the sewers." The Seer corrected. "I mean the waterways near the docks."

Elaina felt her eyes go wide and her heart drop to her feet in embarrassment. Her checks burned red as she sighed, taking a deep calming breath to soothe her anger. How did she not consider the areas near the docks? Most of the murder victims were nabbed down by the waterways and Bard worked in the industry, even back in Middle Earth. But that area, like the sewers, was a rather big one. And Elaina felt that she didn't have enough time to search that area grid by grid.

So she needed to do what the American FBI agents do. Profile her killers.

"Thank you for your time Seer," Elaina thanked pulling out her coin purse. As she went to press three coins into the woman's hand, the Seer pushed it back.

"I know that you are stressing my Lady," the Seer gently said. "I have seen your suffering plain as the blue sky. But I have also seen your compassion, your love and your patience. Do not let this monster take away all of those things just so you can get revenge on those that had done you wrong."

"I have to kill Sorhel," Elaina whispered, the words strange in her mouth. Never before had she ever thought that she would have to say those words, or give the order to anyone. But she would. "I have no choice."

"You do have a choice," The Seer insisted. She latched onto her arm like a steel trap. "You have a choice not to spill anymore blood, to not stoop to the level of these monsters."

"Sorhel has killed his own kind, even his own family. Kin killing is a crime punishable by death. Sorhel had his chance to turn himself in. Unfortunately he has given me no choice but to put him down."

Gently, Elaina yanked her arm out of the Seer's grasp. She gave the elder a thankful nod (forgetting that she couldn't see it) before walking out. It was about time to go and pick up her father from the hospital. So she made her way towards Saint Bart's Hospital. The hospital had become famous since Sherlock supposedly threw himself off the roof of the hospital. Elaina remembered watching the case closely, remembered having some of her personal guards go undercover in Moriarty's little group. After that, the Elven Lady had to discharge them from the Rivendale Army and give them to a therapist since the mission practically destroyed their mental state.

Elaina sighed as she walked into the hospital, the people around her parting like the Red Sea. It was probably the stench. Elaina sniffed and recoiled when she caught a whiff of herself. She smelled like the sewer and a fish market. Not a good combination. She probably wasn't doing the patients here any good since she could have all type of germs on her. But the lady of Rivendale made her way towards the help desk.

When the woman at the desk spotted her, her true, welcome smile went tight. The woman was in her late twenties with dark brown hair that was pulled back inot a ponytail. She wore teal scrubs that had a nametag clipped on her collar. Her name was Monica. Elaina cleared her throat and smiled good-naturedly when she approached the desk.

"Hi, uh I'm here for my father?" Elaina informed.

"Okay…." The woman turned to the computer and typed in several things. "What's the name?"

"Elrond Perdhel," Elaina answered.

The woman typed several things in before her brow furrowed in suspicion. "I'm sorry but he has already been checked out."

"That can't be right." Elaina felt her heart race. "Did he check himself out?"

"Uh…" the woman typed something else on the computer. "No he didn't. Someone came in and checked him out."

Elaina's heart fell down into the deepest part of Hell. She should've been here sooner…. she should've gotten here earlier. The elven Lady looked up, feeling the tears of fear prickle behind her eyes. Her heart raced and adrenaline rushed through her body as she licked her lips, her tongue suddenly dry.

"Did the person sign in?" Elaina whispered. When Monica hesitated, Elaina reached in and pulled out her badge. That spurred her into action.

"Let me check." She stood up and grabbed a sheet. Her eyes scanned it before she handed to the elven warrior. Elaina felt time stop when she spotted the name on the sign out sheet. The one person that wanted her father dead, the one person who wanted her kind dead and the one person that wanted her heart was the one person who had her father right now.

Not thinking twice, Elaina dashed out of the hospital, using her agile speed to her advantage. She made her way to Scotland Yard, taking every short cut and quick route she could in order to get there. If these Sorhel was going to sacrifice her father to Sauron, then he didn't have much time. When New Scotland Yard came into view, Elaina increased her speed. She knocked down several pedestrians but she didn't waste her breath in apologizing. They'll be all right. And they weren't the ones she was worried about.

Lestrade was in a meeting with Agent Donovan and Anderson. Unceremoniously, she barged into the room barely breathing heavy. The salt and pepper haired Detective Inspector looked a little better but he looked like he was about to have a heart attack when Elaina burst into his office, still dressed in her clothes and still looking rather tired.

"What the hell?" Anderson demanded equally as startled.

"Elaina I'm busy-" Lestrade started but Elaina cut him off.

"My father's been taken." She hastily explained. "He will become a murder victim and Sauron will rise."

"What? Like in the _Lord of the Rings_?" Donovan asked sounding disbelievingly.

"Exactly like in the _Lord of the Rings_. Only much, much more powerful and deadly." Both human's smiles vanished when they examined her grim face.

"Do you know who took him?" Lestrade asked.

"Sorhel, the captain of the guard of Rivendale, has betrayed his kind." Elaina answered. She heard the other two scoff in disbelief but they said nothing as the elven lady and the Detective Inspector of London continued to speak. "I went to a seer and she said that they might be hiding out near the docks."

"But that's a rather big area." Lestrade pointed out. Elaina had to slowly speak to keep herself from shouting.

"I realize that Lestrade. We need to have every single man out on the streets finding out where Sorhel is."

"I'm afraid that we can't do that." Lestrade regretfully informed. "We are too under manned for that kind of mission."

Elaina felt her anger spike once again. She sighed heavily through her nose before darting out of the office. Once again she ran as fast as she could towards Mirkwood Corporation. Her fear fueled her adrenaline and legs. She weaved her way through traffic and crowds. She accidentally photo bombed several tourists as she dashed behind them. Finally Elaina arrived at Mirkwood Corporation.

A new secretary, a blonde haired blue eyed woman in her late thirties, looked up and tried to stop her as she ran past the desk. There were guards at both sides of the door. Both tried to stop her from entering the meeting room, as if there was a meeting in progress.

"I'm sorry Miss," the one on the left said as he pulled her back.

"There is a meeting in progress and Mr. Duil has informed us not to allow anyone to interrupt."

"I don't give a damn." Elaina hissed through clenched teeth. She grabbed the man's hand and easily flipped him over her shoulder while she kneed the man on the right in the groin. He let loose a rather unmanly squeal of pain before he fell to the floor. The bleach haired elf pushed open the heavy oaken doors. There was in fact a meeting going on. Lord Thranduil sat at the head of the table, looking rather bored with everything that was being said. The Elven lord looked up when Elaina barged, inciting a lot of surprise whispers and mumbles from the old goats that sat around the table.

"I need to speak with you Uncle," Elaina said. " _Immediately_."

"I'm busy Elaina." Thranduil gestured to the obviously group of men around. "Guards, escort my excited niece out of the room please."

Two more guards melted out of the shadows before making a grab for Elaina. She wasn't going to fight these mortals, but she wasn't going to be manhandled out of the room when her father's life was in danger. So, Elaina pulled out a knife before stabbing it in the possible mahogany door. Thranduil looked at her with fire in his light blue eyes. It looked like he was going to shout at the top of his lungs like a child throwing a tantrum.

Instead, he turned calmly to the men before whispering, "Gentlemen. We will take a break and reconvene in an hour."

The men all nodded before gathering their belongings and leaving. Most of them gave her strange looks and avoided her as though she had the plague. There were a few that gave her a wink. Those men Elaina shuddered at. They were really creepy. And old. When they left and the room only contained Elaina and Thranduil, that's when the elven lord lost it.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD YOU WERE THINKING?" He demanded, getting all red faced. "THAT IS MAHOGANY!'

"I DON'T CARE!" Elaina shouted. She supposed the fire in her eyes scared Thranduil enough for him to calm down enough.

"What do you want Elaina?"

"My father has been taken by Captain Sorhel. I don't know exactly where they were but I do know that he is near the docks."

"And what do you need from me?"

"I need ever one of your men." Elaina answered. She moved to sit down in on of the chairs.

"Scotland Yard can't lend you men?" Thranduil looked rather annoyed.

"No because they are undermanned. Lend me some of your soldiers and I'll pay you back any way you can."

"Lives are not measured in gold." Elaina pointed out. "At least that's what you said before the Battle of the Five Armies."

Elaina sighed as she realized that he had her there. "Please Uncle Thranduil. You don't have to give me every man you have. Just give me your best warriors and I'll do what I can."

"Very well." He turned his head towards the back. "Tauriel, Legolas, come here please."

The red haired warrior and silver haired elf dressed in green hunting clothes came in both of them looking rather solemn. Elaina sighed when she realized this was all she got, but she had fought an army of Orcs with a lot less so….

"Is there anything else you need my dear?" Thranduil asked. She wanted to smack the smug look off the woodland elf's face.

"No." Elaina said tightly.

"Very well. Now if you don't mind, then get out of my building before I have you arrested on spot."

Elaina stood and walked out, with Tauriel and Legolas following her. When they got out of the building, Elaina turned to her cousins. True they were the best elven warriors out there with the most battles fought and won….but will they get along with Thorin, his company, Bilbo and Smaug?

"Listen, you don't have to do this. What we are going to do is going to be dangerous. You guys can turn back now."

Legolas furrowed his brow. "There is no way we're going to let you do this alone."

"Sauron came into this world looking for a tussle, and he will get one."

Elaina smiled and nodded, thankful for the loyalty of her kin. Well all except for one.

"Alright. Let's go and meet the rest of the our little army."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elaina Perdhel sighed as she stared at the group in front of her. The atmosphere had been tense since she and her two cousins, Legolas and Tauriel, had walked from Mirkwood Co. all the way back to her flat. She had sent a couple of ravens out, summoning the dwarves of Erebor. She had no idea if the dwarves were okay. But since the Elven lady hadn't sensed anything unusual happening, she assumed that everything was fine on their end. Now all she had to do was deal with the four beings in front of her.

By the way Smaug tensed at the sight of the two elves it was a safe bet that the powerful fire drake remembered them from the incident at Lake Town. Bilbo just looked nervous, fidgeting with the button of his shirt. His sword, Sting, rested at his side. Elaina had a feeling he was a little unused to the feeling. Drawing her attention back towards the two elves and dragons staring down at each other, she stepped forward, drawing all the attention to her. Smaug, Legolas and Tauriel pulled their attention from each other towards her fearful and commanding presence. Gandalf, bless him, was sitting in the corner, smoking a pipe.

"I know that you three don't exactly get along- "she started.

"His kind should be wiped from the face of the earth!" Legolas snarled, interrupting his silver-haired cousin.

" _But,_ " Elaina growled, getting the bow-wielding elf's attention. "We need to stay focused on the true enemy. That is the only way we can rescue my father and defeat Sauron once and for all."

"How are we going to do that?"  
To answer the fiery-haired warrior's question, Elaina held out the Ring. Behind her, she heard Bilbo give a gasp of shock and heard his big feet shuffling behind her. The enchanted ring started to whisper in Black Tongue and fill Elaina's thoughts with promises of power and world domination. She quickly set the evil thing on the coffee table. Her heart was thundering in her chest as the elven lady examined the faces and expressions of everyone in the room. They all seemed infatuated with the ring. Smaug's eyes glittered with that primordial gold lust that seemed to entrap all fire drakes of the North, South, West and East. Tauriel and Legolas looked different. Both of their eyes became dark orbs with red pupils. A shadow seemed fall over their faces, making them look like skulls.

Bilbo just looked plain scared. She remembered when he came to Rivendale at the end of his life. He had gone from a still-aging man to something akin to an elder in the span of a night. Her heart broke when she saw him like that when she brought him his breakfast the next morning. It tore Elaina's heart in two when he left for his nephew's journey across the sea. He looked ancient then. The Ring kept him from aging and when he parted with it, he aged one hundred years in the span of a month. The elven lady knew the corruption that threatened him just like Golem.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting everyone's greedy or lustful stare. Before Elaina could open it, the door flew open nearly flying off its hinges. Thorin and his group entered, everyone dressed in battle armor and brandishing giant broadswords. Along with his usual dwarf forged sword, the former Prince Under the Mountain wielded the Goblin Cleaver, an elven-made sword he found in the goblin tunnel. Every dwarf was accounted for. The group entered, every eye in the room zeroing in on them. Elaina took the opportunity to snatch the ring up and place it in a little pouch around her neck. She wasn't going to take any chances with it being lost now. There was too much at stake for one of the members of the group to go crazy and grab it.

She dearly wished that Lestrade had accepted to help her. But now that she thought about, any humans that met the ring, even for a brief second, would risk corruption far greater than elves, dwarves, Orcs, or goblins. The Ranger Aragon was a prime example of that.

"What are you doing here?!" Legolas's harsh question pulled his silver-haired companion out of her thoughts.

"We were requested here," Thorin answered in a calm tone, though there was a slight sneer in his voice. Elaina intervened before the two of them destroyed each other.

"Enough," she ordered harshly. The two warriors thankfully clamped their mouths shut as she stepped in between them. Her gaze was hard and the air around her was hard and commanding. The silver-haired elf switched her gaze over to the two warriors alternatively. "I will not tolerate in-fighting. Sauron is preparing his forces to attack London, and eventually the rest of England, so we cannot be distracted by each other. Understand?"  
"Understood." Both chorused simultaneously. Elaina glared at them, trying to ascertain if they were lying but in the end, she decided that they were telling the truth.

Finally, she turned, stepping into the role she had been trained from birth to do. The role of a general, one who leads her armies into battle without fear or hesitation. Elaina stood over the battle map, eyes narrowing as she marked specific areas around the dock areas where the enemy could be hiding out. So far, there were about five plausible places that Sauron and his army could be hiding out. The place would be heavily fortified. Elaina glanced out the window, her heart thundering in her chest at the sight of the slowly setting sun. Her father was running out of time and all she had were several theories about where Sorhel was hiding out.

In a burst of anger, Elaina slammed her fist on the table with a grunt. The pain was insignificant. If she lost her father, a war would break out between the remaining elven groups and the Orcs. Another War of the Rings would break out and this time, the battle would spell the end for the entire human race. Elaina sighed when she remembered when Christianity was starting to gain a following. She had persuaded Sorhel to read the Bible. It disturbed her slightly to see her fellow soldier get excited about the Book of Revelation, when humans ended in fire and death. At the time, the city of Rivendale had separated into little tribes. It was at a time when the elven culture was slowly dying until it was nearly gone.

Perhaps this is how Sorhel wanted to end humans. And maybe, just maybe, this is how he plans on doing it: through fire, brimstone and plagues. Sauron would have the power to do so once her father had been sacrificed to the demon of the next world. The corrupted Ring Bearer would also would have the power to make Sorhel a god in this new world.

Elaina's head shot up in realization. She turned to the company of dwarves, a hobbit, and two elves. A plan, a dangerous plan that could go wrong in so many ways, started to form in her mind. Smaug caught her looking at her and stared at her, cocking his head in curiosity. It was as if Sherlock was breaking through Smaug's lust for gold, his mind forming the same plan. Elaina burst out in a smile, looking all the world like a crazed lunatic on the verge of a mental breakdown. But gleam in her eye was much scarier than her smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Bilbo asked cautiously. The dwarves and the two elves snapped their attention to Smaug and Elaina, who stared deep into each other's eyes as if they could read each other's thoughts.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elaina questioned the fire drake.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then, yes, I'm definitely thinking what you're thinking." Smaug replied. His Sherlock was showing.

"What are you two talking about?" Thorin demanded.

Elaina tore her eyes away from the now smirking dragon and turned to the King Under the Mountain with a smile of her own. "A plan that is either going to save the world, or get us all killed."

There was a tense moment of silence before Bifur spoke up, "Well at least you got a plan."

-Line Break-

The former Captain of the Elven Guard stood on the rooftops of an abandoned warehouse near the fishing district of London. Behind him was an Orc Horde, two hundred strong and the tied-up Lord of Rivendale. Sorhel took a deep breath of the chilly air, his black battle armor clinking slightly. His now pitch-black eyes with smoldering red pupils scanned the city below him. There was a whispering in his ear, a warning to stay on guard. Mentally he replied to the voice, careful to keep his tone neutral and his words complaint. Once the voice was gone, Sorhel's mental shields were immediately erected. It was only then that the old Sorhel started to surface.

 _Why am I doing this? What did humanity ever do to me?_

The corrupted Sorhel replied almost immediately, _they destroyed your home and your family. And the stupid, selfish Lord Elrond did nothing._

 _They still don't deserve to have their world destroyed. Civilizations rise and fall. It was just Rivendale's time._

 _NO! RIVENDALE IS STRONG! And I will raze this world and bring up Rivendale on the ashes of Human Civilization._

The argument was silenced when the former Captain of the Guard heard shuffling behind him and a guttural growl. He didn't have to turn around to see that Azog had approached him. His nose told him that. While the Defiler still had control over the Orc Army, Sorhel reigned supreme all of them since he held the Spirit and Soul of Sauron, their creator.

 _"What do you want Orc?"_ Sorhel growled in Black Tongue.

 _"Our scouts report riders incoming from the south."_ There was a pause. _"It is the She-Elf."_

Sorhel straightened. He glowered at the moon that was just now reaching the pinnacle. It was almost time for the ceremony. Why did she have to come? The voice of Sauron whispered for him to not trust this. But the Sorhel that was still good was louder. He begged him to let her come. She might be able to help him. Sauron's voice grew, planting an idea to turn the elven lady to his side.

 _"Let them come."_ Sorhel ordered. Azog gave a salute before leaving.

"You'll never turn my daughter over to your side." Elrond growled, leaning against his ropes. "She is pure. Unlike yourself Sorhel. You're nothing but a corrupted traitor, and I assure you that my daughter will never betray her people."

"We shall see." Sorhel muttered. Below him, he spotted a caravan of horses. Elaina was at the forefront, along with two other elves he recognized from Mirkwood but their names seemed to have slipped his mind. Behind them, rode the Dwarf filth and the hobbit, tied at the wrist. Sorhel smiled at the sight of the Ring around Lady Elaina's neck. The traitorous Captain of the Guard turned to the Orc horde behind him.

"Keep a close eye on our…. guest." He ordered. He spun around, leaping into the air and landing with a loud crash. He stood up and smiled evilly at the massive crater that had formed when he landed. With a flourish, yet mocking bow, Sorhel greeted, "My dear Princess. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sorhel." Elaina whispered. She was also dressed in armor, but unlike Sorhel's armor, hers was glowing silver, with the insignia of Rivendale and Mirkwood stamped on her breastplate. Her hair fell around her shoulders, her helmet proudly placed on top. Sorhel's heart used to jump in happiness when he saw Lady Elaina in her battle armor. Now, it just made his blood boil.

But her next words caused him to narrow his eyes in suspicion. "I've come to join you."

His heart soared but the Voice of Sauron whispered caution. This could be a trap. "What made you change your mind, Elaina?"

"I… I discovered that the world of Men wasn't as perfect as I thought." She admitted quietly. Tears prickled in the girl's eyes as she glanced down at the Hobbit. "I've been hurt for the last time. I am so sorry for not listening to you Sorhel. Or believing in you when you said that humans were nothing but monsters."

Sorhel eyes twinkled evilly as he smiled. "It's fine Elaina. It's all in the past."

He gestured for her to come off her horse, which she did. The woman's armor caught a sliver of moonlight that had come out at that moment as snow started to fall. Sorhel couldn't help but give a toothy grin when the elven noblewoman embraced him. His dark eyes that were like smoldering embers glittered evilly as he discreetly took a whiff of her hair, which smelled like pondlilies. When the two elves separated, Sorhel took in the dwarves, hobbit and dragon in ropes.

"What do we have here?"

"A peace offering for Sauron when he gains his form," Elaina explained. She crossed her arms and examined the little caravan with such distaste it caused Sorhel to do a double take. "It took some doing, but with your blessing, I give you the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, a weak hobbit, and the former Greatest Calamity of the Third Age- "

"Smaug the Firedrake," Sorhel finished. His eyes traveled over the half-dragon-half-human with disgust. "I shall enjoy offering you all up to Sauron when he returns." He turned to his love, "You are just in time for the ceremony, my dear. We were about to start the ritual. It would be an honor if the Queen of the New World would join her King for the rising of Sauron."

Sorhel was too blind with lust and power to see a look of disgust and determination flash across her face. With a choked voice, Elaina answered, "Of course, my King."

Elaina felt a shiver run up her spine as she ordered her 'captured' prey up the to where her father was already being held, bound and surrounded by an Orc Army. She recognized Azog the Defiler almost immediately. He was taller, stronger looking and a lot uglier then she remembered but she recognized him.

 _"What is this Elven bitch doing here?"_ The commander of Sauron's legions snarled in Black Tongue.

 _"Mind your tongue, filth!"_ Sorhel immediately snapped back. _"This is your Queen."_

 _"Sauron will never allow this!"_

Sorhel's dark eyes flashed. Elaina repressed a shiver as pure evil crackled in the air like electricity. Her former fiancée's eyes were like coal and embers that burned with such ancient evil. A growl escaped his throat, guttural and feral.

 _"Have you forgotten that I am Him?!"_ Sorhel screeched in a deep, threatening voice. Elaina suddenly doubted her plan. For a second, she wondered if she made the right choice in plans, wondered if she had underestimated Sauron's control over her betrothed. But in that moment, she felt the spirit of her mother, Lady Diana, daughter of the sun and the moon, wrap her arms around Elaina and still her worries. She gripped the hilt of her sword and took deep breaths as the two beings argued. There was no doubt that her plan to destroy the original Bearer of the One Ring of Power was both suicidal and crazy…. but it was crazy enough that the evil entity would not even think to consider it.

It was clear on Sorhel's face when she first arrived that both he and Sauron expected a full-on assault. That surprise and the fact that it was clear that both the corrupted elf and the deity that inhabited him were fighting over what to do with her and her company. It sparked a little bit of hope in the Elven warrior. The fact that the two were butting heads meant that Sorhel wasn't completely under that monster's control yet. But Elaina couldn't let that hope blind her to what she needed to do.

"Forgive the Orc, my queen," Sorhel apologized after the argument ended abruptly. He lifted her hand up to his mouth, forcing Elaina to repress a shudder as his once warm lips pecked her knuckles. Back when she was young and naïve, it was a gesture she usually liked that made her blush red with fire in her cheek. But now, it just disgusted her.

"It is fine, my King." Her voice rang with endearment and love, a pure smile plastered on her face. Elaina forced her eyes to sparkle with that light she had when she was young, before she was hardened by wars and time.

"This way," he gestured, to two obsidian thrones. They both had dark crowns on them, one for a King and one for a Queen. The crowns had a jewel, somehow even darker than the metal that made up the crowns. Behind the thrones, two Orc guards stood, hidden in the shadows. And in front was the Lord of Rivendale, tied up and beaten along with an altar with a bowl at the top. Elaina had never seen her father look so…. vulnerable before.

Sorhel led Elaina gently by her hand to the throne, while the company was shoved down next to Elrond, who glanced up. The silver-haired woman turned away when she caught her father staring at her with betrayal. She could only hope that her father would not believe that she would really betray her people and humanity. The Orcs behind the throne lifted the crowns as the two elves elegantly sat down. When they were comfortable, Elaina felt her helmet being removed, her silver hair falling around her while the dark circlet was placed on her brow. Elaina was positive that Sorhel thought that they were both going to a match for those that dared oppose them.

She sighed sadly before lifting her eyes over to the man beside her. He was lounging in his throne, playing with a knife she recognized as the Ceremonial Dagger that was part of her people's history. It supposedly went missing when the Race of Men invaded. But it was in the hands of the traitor. Elaina put a lid on the fire that threatened to explode as Sorhel stood and walked over to Elrond.

"You may have twisted my daughter, traitor, but you will not corrupt me." He whispered. The brunet king gasped as his hair was yanked to where he was glancing up at the darkened being.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Sorhel muttered. He softly drugs the blade across Elrond's throat. "Do you remember this, _My Lord_? Of course, you do. It was used in the ancient sacrifices held by your predecessors to rid evil spirits and demons from the villages and kingdoms. Now, it will bring about the end of the world."

"Your reign will be a short one, Sorhel." Elaina had to glance away. Despite being threatened with death at the hands of the one man he trusted, Elrond still managed to look like the intimidating elven lord. "I, Lord Elrond of Rivendale, husband to the Lady Diana, daughter of the Moon and Sun, do hereby decree: no one will bow to you. You will forever look over your shoulder, you will never get a goodnight's rest because the attempts on your life shall be vast."

Sorhel was so mad that he punched Elrond in the face. Elaina couldn't stop herself, rushing forward and grabbed his arm to keep him from killing her father. When he looked at her questionably, the silver-haired woman had to keep her expression neutral.

"My love?"

"Not yet dear." She ordered, her voice sickly-sweet. "We must wait for the _right_ time to kill him. Will Sauron be pleased with a bruised and battered offering?"

Sorhel seemed to struggle against the evil being's hold and suggestion. Elaina allowed her river blue eyes to shine with tears. Finally, the evil being allowed her this decision. She had to keep a cry of victory down as Sorhel nodded and returned to his throne. The daughter of Rivendale turned to her father, her face stern and yet her eyes betraying her true alliance. Elrond's chocolate brown eyes widened as he read her eyes but his face remained fearful. She returned her seat beside Sorhel.

"What to do about these…. worthless dwarves?"

"Slaves perhaps?" Elaina offered. "They are hard workers and used to working in tunnels and caverns. The Hobbit we can use in the palace we shall build when we solidify our reign."

"I like your thinking my dear." He glanced up, where the moon was about to be covered by the clouds. A smile appeared on his face. "It's time."

Elaina nodded before glancing over at the company, who nodded slightly. Once more, Sorhel stood, but this time he gestured to one of the Orc guards. The one of the guards that stood behind the throne stalked over to where Elrond was being held. It grabbed Elaina's father and yanked him up. Sorhel gestured for it to bring her father to an altar. Elaina glanced over at the company, who were all getting ready to execute the plan. The plan relied heavily on timing and execution. If, for some reason, one part of the plan wasn't executed, then the entire thing could fall apart.

Sorhel's voice cut through her thoughts. "I, Sorhel, call upon the spirit of Sauron. For you to enter this world once more, I offer you this sacrifice: Lord Elrond of Rivendale."

There was a crackle of lightening and the wind picked up. Elaina had to plant her feet in avoid being blown off the roof. Her river blue eyes went wide as she gazed up into the sky, where snow and rain pelted her face. A dark, red tinted funnel cloud appeared in the sky, followed by another strike of red lightening. Fear filled her as she pulled her gaze back down to the altar. Elrond had been tied to the altar, with Sorhel raising the Ceremonial Dagger over him. Elaina sighed as she pulled her sword from the scabbard, the light silver blade glowing in the darkness.

By the time Sorhel realized what was going on, he had already brought the dagger down on her father. His screams finally blew the lid off her anger.

"NOW!" She shouted. The dwarves broke free of their restraints and attacked the group of Orcs holding them. Smaug whipped his tail, knocking several Orc soldiers off their feet, while Legolas and Tauriel sliced them up. Their bodies melted into ash. Even though the company had destroyed many Orcs so far, they were soon overwhelmed. Elaina glanced over at Smaug, who was battling several Orc generals such as Borg and Azog. When the Fire drake finally caught her eye, Elaina nodded and hacked her way to the altar where her father was bleeding out and Sauron was forming.

If they were going to finally destroy the Evil Ring Bearer, they needed to do it now.

"Oh no you don't." Sorhel growled as he intercepted the two. His pure white skin had patches of decay on his face. Patches that were growing by the minute.

"Sorhel, I know you are still in there." Elaina tried to reach in and try to get the real Sorhel back out. "Please, don't let this be your legacy."

 _"Sorhel is no more."_ Sauron informed her. _"There is only Sauron."_

"No, there isn't." Elaina declared intensely. She straightened, slashing out her sword. "Sorhel may be gone but I'm still here. I will avenge him and everyone else that had died in your bloody struggle for power."

 _"You can try witchling,"_ Sauron sneered. _"But my power grows by the minute. There's nothing you can do to stop me!"_

"Wanna bet?" Elaina held up the one thing that could destroy him for good. The Ring that started this entire mess a long, long time ago. Sauron visibly winced, growling ferally. Smaug, finished with his group of Orcs, appeared by her side. The creature wearing Sorhel's face growled even more feral. He knew that Elaina and the Company had the advantage. The entity felt something he hadn't felt in an eternity: true fear. But he hid it well.

 _"You can try witchling."_ Sauron repeated.

"Bilbo," she shouted, turning to the halfling. "Get my father out of here and to somewhere safe. Smaug and I will deal with this snake."

"Of course, Elaina." The hobbit gave the elven lady confirmation.

"Smaug, you ready to cut down this snake?"

Elaina couldn't see it, but she was sure that he was smirking in a very Sherlock-y way. Judging by the way he growled deep in his throat. "But of course, my Lady."

 _"Shall we dance, then?"_

"We shall," Elaina raised her sword while Smaug tensed in a pouncing stance, a snake ready to strike.

The three of them jumped into battle right as lightning flashed in the sky.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The fight between Elaina and the possessed elf formerly known as Sorhel was fierce. Both were equally matched in their skills with a blade, making it difficult for them to gain ground. They allow each other to gain any advantage, though Elaina's lithe form helped her push the out-of-shape Sauron. The silver-haired elf pressed her advantage every chance she got but soon it became clear that the little group was outnumbered. Thorin and his little group of dwarves, hobbit, and dragon had trouble keeping the endless waves of Orcs off them. For every Orc they killed, approximately five more took its place.

The King Under the Mountain's first goal was getting to Lord Elrond. The elf lord of Rivendale was bleeding uncontrollably, which, if they didn't stop, would lead to his death. Once the dwarves had reached the pedestal where the elf lord lay, Bilbo started to check him over while the dwarves of Erebor held off the Orc swarm. Most of the dark creatures fell beneath Smaug's flames, but there were a few that got close enough to get cut by Thorin and his kin. A few times, Thorin glanced over to see how Elaina was holding up, and found himself surprised each time when he saw that she was still standing and showed no signs of backing down. Every time their swords clashed, thunder rolled, and lightning flashed. It looked strange, their swords clashing.

Elaina's sword was a usual silver elf blade, while Sauron's sword was a dark onyx sword that was reminiscent of a bloodier, more brutal time in Middle Earth. Thorin unexpectedly remembered back to when he was Thomas Orthan. He had been a huge fan of _Star Wars_ and the lightsaber battles the main characters would have. The fight between Elaina and Sauron reminded him of that, for some strange reason.

"Thorin, look out!" Balin's shout brought him back to the present. The raven-haired dwarf ducked in time to avoid a sword that would've separated his head from his shoulders. The Orc that tried to decapitate him wound up with a sword in his belly before vanishing in a black smoke.

"Are we even making a dent?" Kili asked as he kicked a small Orc over the roof.

"I don't know," Dwalin answered breathless. "We just need to give Elaina enough time."

"They just keep coming!" Fili shouted unnecessarily. The auburn-haired dwarf tripped while trying to back up. Landing on his stomach, he quickly flipped over on his stomach and blocked a swing. The Orc snarled as he pressed down, before going rigid and dissolving into smoke. Tauriel smiled down at him, offering a hand which he took. The gave each other loving smiles before jumping back into battle.

A cry of pain had everyone swivel their head over to where Elaina was. Their stomachs and heart dropped when they saw the elven maiden on the ground, her arm bleeding and sword discarded across the roof. Sauron had his sword raised, poised ready to stab the woman. But Bilbo moved to intervene, leaving Balin to protect the unconscious Elf Lord.

The Hobbit, much to Thorin's surprise, slid on his knees, thrusting out his sword. The half-ling timed it perfectly. His sword and Sauron's sword connected, sending sparks and giving Elaina enough time to grab her weapon. The silver-haired elf swiftly got herself back on her feet, and while Bilbo held off the evil entity, she moved to protect the Hobbit from the surrounding Orcs.

 _"Miserable Half-ling."_ Sauron snarled as he pressed all his weight onto the sword. Bilbo didn't know what possessed him to leave Lord Elrond's side and to counter Sauron's move to stab Elaina (maybe he did. After all, he did love the elf). But what surprised him, was the fact that how much uglier the possessed elf was, and how strong the stench of decay was around him. Images moved through his mind like a movie, even though he tried to stay rooted in the present. He remembered the first time he held the Ring in his hand, the first time he used it….and the last time he saw it. Nothing felt more painful than being separated from the cursed piece of jewelry, but also, nothing felt more freeing.

In his moment of distraction, Sauron used it to his advantage. His taunts met his ears, _"I almost had that other miserable little Half-ling in my clutches. His mind…. oh, his mind was perfect. Too bad he threw the Ring into the blasted fire of Mordor."_ He chuckled as Bilbo was forced down onto his knees. _"I'm going to keep you around. This body will die eventually, and I will need a new one. Yours will do just fine. Or maybe that little elven-whore. She has more power than you."_

The image of Elaina in chains, being used as a toy for this evil creature had the normally gentle Hobbit/human raging. Knowing that, having that image in his mind, had Bilbo's strength return to him. He gritted his teeth as he pushed forward, getting back on his feet with a grunt. His arms were sore, but as he fought his way back onto his feet, they were suddenly better. Energy and adrenaline pumped through him as he, one of the only few people in the history of everything, went up against the most power, evil demon of the netherworld. He felt Elaina behind him, fighting off the Orcs that attempted to get him while his back was turned. A moment later, they were switched, with Bilbo fighting the Orcs and Elaina fighting Sauron.

"You want to know something, Sauron?" Elaina taunted. She yelled an incantation, pushing her hand forward. Sauron, in a moment of distraction, went flying across the battlefield. While he was down, the elven lady pulled out the Ring. The possessed elf that back on his feet a moment later, snarling at the golden ring that sat on a chain. "I think I've got the upper hand."

 _"GIVE ME THAT YOU ELVEN WITCH!"_ Sorhel demanded with a snarl. His face was entire face was half-rotted, his eyes a smoldering black with burning red pupils. The creature leapt forward, only to be thrown back by Elaina. The dwarves finished of their attackers, the remaining Orcs fleeing in fear, and took up position around Elaina. Smaug took his place beside her, his chest turning a dark orange from preparing to blow Sauron away.

Sauron seemed to know what they were playing and chuckling evilly. _"Oh, you're a clever little witch, aren't you? You went the Seer, you asked her about how to destroy me? And you really think that something like could kill me?"_

He suddenly thrusted out his hand, black fire spitting forward. Elaina and thrusted out her hand, a blast of white, pure, cold ice meeting the black, unforgiving fire that consumed the light instead of giving it. The two powers met, creating a strange light that seemed to cause the sky to explode. Bilbo's heart raced as he shielded his eyes from the black-pure-white light that seemed to engulf the world. When it finally did die down (and it seemed like forever), Elaina stood there, as was Sauron/Sorhel, their hands smoking. The evil demon fell to the ground, depleted of energy. Elaina did so too, but she didn't loose consciousness.

Bilbo knelt down next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Elaina? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine." She whispered. She turned her head towards Smaug, who looked at her with those soft yellow eyes that seemed to contrast his pale skin. "You ready to finish this?"

"Absolutely." He muttered gravelly.

"Then let's get started."

The two dashed over to the altar. Elaina started to pull out different plants and removing the ring from around her neck. Smaug's chest started to glow a light up in a soft orange that radiated heat. The white-haired elf crushed the plants with her hands, ripping them apart rigorously before sprinkling the chunks over the ring. It glowed brightly. A deep groan had Bilbo swivel his head towards Sauron. He was starting to come around, moving his head and blinking drowsily.

"Uh, Elaina?"

"Not now John." The elven woman ordered. She started to mutter under her breath, words in ancient light tongue, each word getting louder and louder until she was practically shouting. The ring started to glow with power. While the ring started to glow, Smaug blew on it, his fire engulfing the piece of cursed jewelry.

"By the powers of all things pure and bright," Sapphire chanted in normal tongue, "I ask you to give me the power to destroy this darkness that has stained the purity of the world. I implore you to help me rid this world of the evil that has grew like a weed in a garden."

Elaina was now surrounded by a bright light that seemed to engulf her, like a halo. Sauron was now terrifyingly angry. He bared his teeth like a feral wolf, his face now completely rotten. Darkness swirled around him, his hair becoming a powder grey, floating up like a cloud of smoke. Bilbo and the other dwarves felt fear run down their spine as they took in the monstrous creature that used to be an elf. They all brandished their swords, but they didn't think they would be much help to them, seeing how the…. thing in front of them had the power of dark magic on his side.

"I beg the powers of the earth and sky and heaven!" Elaina was shouting, her glow increasing until she was nothing more than a silhouette in a cloud of white light. It came from all around, from the sky, from the roof, from the very air around them. And as it grew, so did Sauron's. But Elaina's was a lot more powerful and brighter than Sauron's dark aura. It surrounded Elaina and the crew, Smaug's orange fire wrapping around the elven maid like a ring.

There was nothing more terrifying than the two beings in front of them. Bilbo took a deep breath as he moved deeper into the embrace of Elaina's white light. She looked akin to an ethereal goddess. Someone with power to destroy civilizations and cities with barely a thought but with enough compassion to override the bloodlust and craziness that would ultimately destroy her. But something in her eyes told him that it would be dangerous to mess with her. Even with the compassion.

 _"You think this cheap parlor trick will work?"_ Sauron snarled. _"Huh? I AM THE SUPREME RULER OF THIS WORLD! I HAVE POWERS BEYOND COMPREHENSION! I COULD DESTORY YOU WITH LESS THAN A THOUGHT! THOSE ELVES I HAVE MASSACRED WILL FEED ME UNTIL THE SUN FALLS INTO THE SEA!_

Unlike Sauron's dark, growling voice that seemed to echo out into the raging storm, Elaina's was soft yet commanding, _"You have committed a crime that has poisoned the purity of this world, Evil Doer. Crimes that have thrown this world into darkness and chaos. And I_ refuse _to allow this to go on any farther."_

And just like that, Bilbo was blinded by a bright light that suddenly erupted from Elaina. His eyes shut, but even then, the light seemed to pierce the darkness of his eyelids. Bilbo heard Sauron scream in pain, and a rushing sound that seemed to muffle everything.

Then, nothing. The world was suddenly quiet, and dark.

Hesitantly, the Half-ling cracked his eyes open. Where Sauron used to be, Sorhel now laid, nothing more than an unrecognizable, rotting corpse. The ground where the corpse lay was smoking, with frost growing slowly around it. Bilbo's heart was thundering in his chest like a runaway horse. He had trouble taking in air, especially when he turned around. Elaina was pale and sweaty, her eyes very glassy and out of focus. Her legs buckled, falling forward, but Bilbo caught her.

"Elaina?" He called softly, softly stroking her hair out of her face. Her breathing was very ragged, and she seemed to have trouble taking in air. And she wasn't responding. "Elaina? Elaina! Can you hear me?!"

"Bilbo….?" She whimpered. Her head lolled as she fought to keep her eyes opened. "John…. I'm so…. cold."

"Don't worry." The hobbit assured. He heard sirens in the distance. "Help is coming. Just hang on, Elaina. Please, just hang on."

The elven maiden had a drowsy smile on her face as she spoke, "We finally did it. We finally did, Bilbo…. John. Sauron is finally gone."

"Yes, he is." The Hobbit agreed. He prayed that the ambulances would hurry up. His mind went over to Elrond, whose bleeding had stopped but was still pale and unconscious. He had lost too much blood and if the ambulance didn't arrive soon enough, they would be too late to save him. A moment later, the door that lead to the downstairs burst open. Lestrade, and the rest of Scotland Yard burst onto the roof, guns blazing.

"About time, Inspector," Smaug commented, falling into his 'Sherlock' ruse easily. Though from the looks of it, the half-dragon was having a hard time standing up. "What took you so long?"

Lestrade didn't say anything as he ordered two of his officers to check on Elrond and Elaina. John was still calling her name as she nodded off into unconsciousness. Unfortunately, he felt a wave of dizziness and exhaustion wash over him. His vision blurred for a moment, and he fell to his knees. Through his dimming vision, Bilbo saw the others doing the same, the adrenaline plummeting to the ground and their wounds becoming known. The stench of rotting meat clung to their bodies but they ignored that in favor of taking deep, long, refreshing breaths. The last thing that Bilbo saw before darkness engulfed his vision was Lestrade leaning over him, asking him if he was okay.

And the last thing that past his lips was one word, "Elaina."


End file.
